Americana Fairytale
by Kat with Shamrocks
Summary: Alfred Bonnefoy lives with his father, his step-father, his two step brothers, and blood brother on a quiet farm. Now a chain of events will change their life from peaceful to Hell. How will Alfred survive with the twisted eyes of a demon watching him?
1. Chapter 1

This is a present for Emismpunk! I usually don't care too much for 'Love-at-first-sight-fairytale-sheiste' stuff, but it is one of the really fun Clichés to do! IF you haven't already read 'Perfect Wife' then I suggest you do!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! There are multiple fairytale and folklore take offs in this.

Warning: Cursing, OOCness, possible sexual references.

Special Thanks to the sweet and kind HipsterMustache, who is my sexy beta!

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Americana Fairytale 1 Part 1 !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Once upon a time, in the vast and rich Kingdom, there was a father and his two children, who were by blood. He, Francis Bonnefoy, was in his late forties and growing too old to work on the fields for long hours. He was in a low class and rather poor, but his wits helped him support these two sons. In his younger years, he would whore himself out to keep his sons well supplied with everything they could need, even starting a small savings fund for when he was unable to work. His efforts were never in vain, and both boys survived through their rough and motherless life. Both grew to be strong in different fields of living and relied on each other for the aspects that they lacked.

His eldest son was named Matthew Bonnefoy; he was very tall, smart, witty, and well toned, but also a rather shy man. He was a handsome man, looking much like his father. He had wavy honey blond hair, purple-blue eyes, tan skin, and had a single curly strand that hung out of place. Matthew, being nineteen, had to do many of the more selling and marketing chores. He would have to sell the crops and produce from their farm, since his father was usually to ill or weak to do so. Matthew also grew to being extremely protective over his younger sibling, who was an odd young teen named Alfred. Alfred was much shorter than his older brother, he was very loud, and not the most intelligent person in the world.

Alfred Bonnefoy looked different from his father and his brother, not fully growing into his height at a young age like Matthew did. Alfred had shoulder length hair, that shone a sweet wheat color, and it was tied with a red ribbon his mother left him. He was known for his Lolita looks, still looking like an eleven year old instead of the sixteen year old he was. Alfred had sapphire blue eyes and sun-kissed skin, a bright smile, and a stubborn cowlick that would never go down. Alfred was a loud individual and was very strong for his body, doing more of the labor requiring chores than his older brother.

Their mother, a woman named Alice Kirkland, passed away while giving birth to Alfred, leaving her husband to raise a three year old and an infant. Matthew and Alfred never knew their mother, but what they heard from their father they seemed to think she was rather stuck up. But it was only four years after Alfred's birth when Francis decided he needed help. He remarried an old friend of his, another man named Wang Yao. Yao instantly took to Alfred, who did not threaten any inheritances to the older children. Both Alfred and Matthew did not care that their father married another man, since both of them were uncertain about their own orientations.

Yao had two sons as well, both from different mothers and both being older than Francis' youngest. The oldest, who was the same age as Matthew, was Kiku. His youngest was Im Young, who was almost two years older than Alfred. What Kiku lacked in height, he made up for in knowledge. Yao had made sure to educate his sons to be superior to the other children of the Westerns Kingdom that they had moved from.

Yao and Im Young had very dark brown hair and pale skin, while Kiku had black hair and almost porcelain white skin. Yao had almost golden colored eyes, while both of his sons had dark brown eyes. Both Yao and Kiku were rather quiet, however, Im Young was more active and hyper than the older two.

Francis happily welcomed the growth of his family, though it was a bigger burden financially. Yao became a tailor while his sons worked inside the house to keep it clean, to cook, and to take care of Francis. He tried to keep them from being constantly filthy like Alfred. Matthew was much more cautious and clean than Alfred, who would dive into mud for the mere fun of it.

Their lives were easy to live with, living by pay-to-pay, and they kept each other safe from the dangers of the woods that were no farther than a mile from their house. The house they lived in was a small, one story home with only five rooms. They shared a kitchen, a bedroom for the four boys to share, a bedroom for Francis and Yao, a den, and a bathroom. It might have been cramped, but it was home for the family of six.

The wood, which was a refuge for Demons, thieves, and monsters, bordered the farm land and kept many away from it. The five oldest believed no such fairytales of the woods, but Alfred was mortally terrified of the dark place. He had often heard voices cooing to him while he was in the field, begging him to venture away from his home and into the welcoming arms of a beast. Alfred had claimed many times to be seeing violet eyes watching him from the bushes; he assumed that was the beast calling to him.

At first, Alfred said that the beast called him 'young maiden', calling him in a deep, dark voice. The beast called him to join him everyday, and at times Alfred thought about doing so.

"Come fair young maiden, leave behind your laboring tools and come join me." Alfred told his brothers what the violet-eyed beast had said. Yao and Francis became worried that Alfred was delusional, though Francis had claimed a few times that Alice saw things and talked to odd-named imaginary creatures. Matthew became extremely worried one day when Alfred came to him and said the same thing that the beast had told him.

"Come young Alfred, leave behind those who dwell under your father's roof, come and become one with me!" Alfred cried the words the beast had cooed darkly to him. Matthew realized that on that day Yao had stepped outside and called for Alfred, using his name to address him. The chanting of the beast lasted for many years and frightened Alfred to the point where he couldn't sleep for long periods of time. Matthew begged his father to let him take Alfred to see a doctor, but Francis knew he had no money for such a luxury.

One day, a man walked from out of the woods and knocked on the old wooden door of the Bonnefoy home. Yao answered and politely invited the man to come inside of their home, which he did with grace.

The young man told Yao that he must speak to Francis immediately and that it was urgent, for it was about a relative of his children. Yao took the man to their bedroom, where Francis laid ill in the bed, and told Francis that the man was here to speak with him. Francis looked over the man and nodded, telling him that he recognized his presence.

"Why has a youngling like you come to my home?" Francis asked, squinting his old sky-blue eyes to get a steady look at the man. "Who are you, boy?" Francis asked the man, who looked at the floor to try and avoid eye contact.

"I am Toris Laurinaitis, and I bring a message from Ms. Natalia Arlovskaya. It is addressed to you, sir." The shaky man said, handing Francis a folded letter from Ms. Arlovskaya. Francis did not take the letter, but gave Yao a look, who nodded and took the letter. Yao opened it and began to scan over the nice handwriting of an old woman.

"What does it say, mon cher?" Francis asked, opening his eyes a bit to try and see Yao's face clearly. Yao's face was blank as he finished the short note.

"In simple terms, my love, it is saying that this woman is dying and asks for you to send her grandsons to visit before she dies. Who is she?" Yao asked, though he had a good idea about who she was.

"That is my late wife's mother, but she has never seen Alfred." Francis informed, remembering the last time that she had visited them. It was Matthew's second birthday and she had walked all the way from her isolated home to see her only grandchild.

"That poor old woman. Is her husband still alive?" Yao asked, worried for the sake of the elder. Francis shook his head as he thought about what Alice had told him.

"She had Alice out of wedlock and the man left when he found out." Francis informed, and Yao's face had sorrow drawn all over it.

"Then we should send both of them, and we could also send some breads and eggs." Yao said, feeling pity wash over him. Francis shook his head again, knowing he could not send both of his sons to visit the old woman.

"No, we shall only send Alfred, we need Matthew to work." Francis said, thinking about the best way to allow Natalia to see at least one child. Yao nodded and placed the letter down, knowing Francis would not change his mind.

"Are you heading back into the woods, boy?" Francis asked Toris, who jumped as he was addressed.

"No sir, I am heading to the West Coast, because I must meet up with my little brother. I just happened to have passed the old woman when she waved me towards her." Toris explained, and Francis nodded. He would have to send Alfred alone to the cottage in the woods.

"Thank you, boy. Now go to your brother, we shall make sure my son fulfills her wishes." Francis said, shooing the brunette boy to leave. Toris bowed and left quickly, not wanting to bother the old farmer any longer. Yao watched as Francis tried to sit up from his bed, stopping him before he could sit fully erect.

"Be careful now." Yao mumbled, only to receive a small chuckle from the blond man.

"Could you please get Alfred? I would like to go ahead and get him ready. I want him to leave before the sun rises tomorrow. Those woods can swallow daylight and cause you to lose your way so easily." Francis said. Yao nodded and left his husband to fetch the boy. Yao saw Alfred feeding the chickens and talking quietly to himself about slaying the beast in the woods for eating one of their goats.

"Alfred! Come here, boy!" Yao yelled when he noticed Alfred was not going to turn around. Alfred smiled and turned to see Yao standing on the back porch with his favorite orange robe swaying in the late autumn breeze. Yao always seemed to look nice, as well as the other four, and Alfred always enjoyed feeling comfortable instead of looking nice. Even Matthew seemed to look presentable, and he worked in the fields as well as Alfred. Alfred sighed and dumped the rest of the chicken feed and ran to Yao's call.

"Yes?" Alfred asked, looking up at Yao with his big blue eyes. Yao smiled and motioned Alfred to come inside, which meant he was either in trouble or he had gotten a new job. Alfred kicked off his large boots, that use to be Matthews, and followed Yao to their Bedroom. Alfred smiled at his dad, who smiled back at the joyful face of his youngest.

"Hey dad, are you feeling okay?" Alfred asked, walking over to his dad's side. Francis nodded and picked up the note off the nightstand that Yao had left it on.

"I have something very important for you to do, Alfred." Francis said before handing him the note.

Alfred took the note and began to read, which he had learned to do because Yao had taught Matthew and him. Alfred paused when he recognized the signature, which he had seen on many letters written to his mom. "You want me to visit her?" Alfred asked, looking slightly confused and worried.

"Yes, she is your grandmother and she would like to see both you and your brother. But we need Matthew here. You will bring her some breads and eggs, and stay with her until she passes away." Francis said, closing his eyes from the lack of energy.

"You mean you want me to go into the woods, to find a lady I don't even know, and watch her die?" Alfred asked, raising his voice. Francis nodded. He was not in the mood to punish Alfred for his disrespectfulness; he would have Yao do that when he got home.

"You do realize that the beast is in there, right?" Alfred asked, causing Yao to sigh from the imaginative mind of Alfred. Francis nodded to Alfred's question, feeling too tired to even tell Yao to hit the boy across his head.

"Okay, just making sure you're not completely senile." Alfred commented, only getting a smirk and a slight chuckle from his father. Yao knew that Alfred was the sunshine of the family and he always had the ability to make the situations light and happy. Even while Francis was on his deathbed, he smiled at his son's twisted humor.

"Yao will ready you a basket for your trip. Words of advice, my son...do not get on her bad side." Francis spoke clearly to get his message through his son's thick head. Alfred nodded and flung his arms around his father, giving him a big hug before he packed for the trip.

"How will I know where to go?" Alfred asked his dad in a soft voice. Francis opened his eyes to see his son's face close to his. He grinned and kissed Alfred's cheek, showing his loving side to his innocent baby boy.

"There is a path to her house, but if you get lost, just follow the river north." Francis said, remembering the two short ways of getting to the hidden home.

"Okay." Alfred simply answered as he kissed his father's forehead and removed himself off of him. Yao placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder and escorted him out of their room, knowing Francis was about to fall asleep. Alfred went back to his chores outside and Yao went to making the bread for Natalia. Yao looked out of the window as Alfred began to plow the empty corn garden, for they had just harvested a good helping and sold it in the market. Yao went back to making the bread and stopped focusing on what the children could be doing.

Alfred happily made his way down the second row of empty corn fields and stopped at the forest's edge which antagonized him greatly. He looked into the woods and saw the violet eyes watching him like always, and swore he could have seen a smirk to match it. Did the beast know that Alfred would be in his clutches tomorrow? Surely not! He could not have heard the faint whispers of Francis' assignment to Alfred, not from the bed that rested inside the house that sat a mile away. Surely not.

Alfred looked away and continued his plowing, still giving short glances over his shoulder to see the eyes still watching him and hear the voice in the wind that spoke so softly to him.

"Come young Alfred, for tomorrow can not wait, soon you will become one with me..." It cooed softly in Alfred's ears. So soft the voice seemed. Loving and kindly, unlike the deep and threatening way it was for the past years. Were all those callings from the past now adding up for the events that could play out tomorrow? Poor Alfred had no clue, and this scared him to the point of tears.

Hours passed and Alfred finished his chores, listening to the haunting phrase over and over. At one point he could not tell if the beast was still talking or if his head just replaying the soft voice. Either way, Alfred was scared for tomorrow. He stopped at the stables and looked in, only to see Matthew grooming one of the three horses that they owned. Alfred did not know if he should tell Matthew about the letter from Ms. Arlovskaya. He decided he would let his father or Yao tell him. Matthew was on his knees and brushing the fur that coated the mare's strong legs, humming softly to himself in peace.

Alfred assumed that if Matthew knew ahead of time then he would put his foot down and not allow Alfred to venture alone. Matthew did not notice his brother, too busy making sure the coat of the mare was shining perfectly. Alfred made a loud whistle, which made the horse jump away from Matthew. Matthew screamed and jumped back as well, which made Alfred burst into a fit of laughter.

"You ass! You could have gotten me seriously hurt!" Matthew told his brother, voice soft as always, who only continued to laugh at the situation. Matthew's face grew red with anger and he threw the mare's brush at his brother, knocking him in his head. Alfred fell backwards from the cheap attack and landed on his butt. Matthew gave a small victory smirk as Alfred groaned in pain and held his sore forehead.

"That hurt, you jerk!" Alfred moaned painfully as he cupped his head. Matthew smirked and began to steady the horse from its frightful state.

"Have you finished your chores?" Matthew asked as horse began to relax to his soothing touch. Alfred sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you almost done?" Alfred asked, hoping his brother could entertain him until dusk. Matthew shook his head and looked at his brother, who was standing up and dusting off his rag-like shorts. He heard Alfred let out a complaint about having Yao washing these shorts before tomorrow, which made Matthew raise an eyebrow in confusion. He had never heard Alfred be worried about his clothes being washed or not.

"I must go into town for a while. Im Young made some goat cheese today and from the smell of it, Yao is making bread." Matthew said, taking a deep breath in and getting a good whiff of the baking bread. Alfred slightly chuckled, knowing the bread was for Ms. Arlovskaya and not for selling in town. Matthew raised his eyebrow in curiosity at his brother's sudden sound, but he did not ask him because Alfred usually laughed at very stupid things. Even if the things were stupid, Matthew still welcomed Alfred's warming laugh, which could always make him happy.

"I'm going to bother Kiku..." Alfred said before whipping away and dashing to the house, leaving Matthew to sigh and silently complain about Alfred. Matthew was not fond of his two Asian step-brothers and he was always suspicious around Kiku. Kiku was a very cunning and manipulative person, who would always wait for the right moment.

Alfred ran into the house and saw Kiku sitting down in the den reading a book and sipping tea, which could always be found around the house. Alfred stood at the door and looked at the raven-haired man, who was completely focused on his book.

"Hey Kiku! What are you up to?" Alfred yelled happily, making the teen jump from the sudden outburst. He did not have to look over to know who was there, but he did out of common courtesy. He examined his step-brother, who was covered in dirt from the field, and scrunched up his nose from the horrendous smell of the farm.

"Alfred, before you burst in here, you could at least go bathe." Kiku said slightly venomously to the happy blond. Alfred's face went from happy to an annoyed expression instantly, not liking how Kiku's first response was either an insult or an obvious observation.

"Well, hello to you too." Alfred said bitterly, causing Kiku to sigh at Alfred's childish behavior.

"Please Alfred, just go bathe." Kiku shot Alfred a glare of complete annoyance, causing shivers to race down Alfred's spine. Alfred grumbled as he made his way to their washroom, knowing no one would stop him from getting clean. Alfred had a reputation for going days without bathing, which made the others almost sick to their stomach, so when he did bathe it made everything better. He was a farm boy and was always outside, working in the heat and dirt for hours and sometimes from sunrise to sunset. Matthew was better about bathing, and usually Alfred would happily bathe with Matthew.

Hours passed after Alfred's bath and the sun was dipping to the west, which meant it was time for everyone to come inside for supper. Alfred was already in his night gown, since Yao took his dirty clothes to wash, and Matthew was late from the market. Alfred was worried for his big brother and waited outside till his return, which made the rest of the family worried. The cold fall winds crashed against Alfred's bare legs, the current of wind caused tears to form, and the thin night gown did very little help in keeping him warm. Alfred was asked to come in multiple times, at one point his father yelled at him to escape the bitter weather. But Alfred was too stubborn to please his family and he was waiting outside until he saw the glow of the lantern on Matthew's wagon.

Alfred jumped for joy, happy to know his brother was safe, and he dashed out to meet his brother at the stables. Alfred ran barefoot to the stable and was welcomed by a grinning Matthew, who was also holding their coin bag. Alfred's face grew a smile as he examined the small bag, which was half full with copper and silver pieces. Matthew took Alfred's arm and the two walked inside of the warm house, both getting scowled at by Yao. Matthew got off easy once he showed them his day's pay, which was a bit more than they would usually get from cheeses. Alfred, on the other end, was sent to bed early because he did not listen to the others.

Alfred grumbled as he finished his dinner, being the first to get done, and dragged his tiresome feet to his small bed. He plopped himself on his bed and cuddled into his blanket and pillow, enjoying the smell of the outdoors that lingered on them. Alfred sat up and looked out the room's single window, which faced the forest. Alfred had poor eyesight but he knew that the violet eyes were peering from the night covered forest, watching him and smirking sickly. Alfred closed his eyes and began to drift away into a dreamless slumber.

An hour before the sun would grace the sky, Yao woke Alfred up from his sleep, as it was time to send the boy off to the forest. Alfred looked up to see Yao with a paper lantern in one hand and Francis' hooded leather coat in the other. Yao pulled Alfred up from his bed and silently dragged him to the kitchen, not wanting to awake the other three sleeping men. Yao had already packed a basket with bread, eggs, some cheese, and milk, as well as a letter from Francis. Alfred stood silently as Yao folded a small sheet over the food. Yao stopped and pointed to the table were a small stack of clothes that he had pulled out for Alfred to wear on his small journey.

Alfred walked to the table and stripped himself of his gown, not caring if Yao saw him in an indecent state. He dressed himself in the long brown pants, a long sleeve cream colored shirt, a pair of boots, and his father's old coat. Yao grabbed Alfred's hand as soon as he was dressed and walked him to the back door, which was the closest exit to the forest path. He opened the door and looked at Alfred; a smile came to his pale lips. He felt as if Alfred was his own son and as if this was a way to show that he was not a little kid anymore, though he did act like it. Alfred smiled back and gave Yao a hug before taking the basket and turning to leave his home. Yao gripped Alfred's shoulder and pulled him back slightly.

"Alfred, please be safe and do not go off the trail." Yao said in a soft whisper, making sure Alfred understood how to get there in the safest way. Alfred smiled sweetly and nodded.

"I'll be fine." Alfred said before he pushed himself away from Yao to venture out. Yao handed Alfred his lantern, not wanting the dark to consume all traces of Alfred. The wheat haired boy smiled and took the lantern. Yao let go of Alfred and gave the teen a worried look, wishing he could send Matthew with him for protection.

"I'll be home soon." Alfred said as he started his journey to Ms. Arlovskaya's cottage, and into the beast's clutches. Yao watched as Alfred became smaller and smaller as distances grew between them and soon Alfred was at the mouth of the forest. Yao noticed that Alfred paused and just looked into the forest before he started off again. Soon Yao could not even see the faint glow from the lantern, so he retreated back to his bedroom and silently prayed that Alfred would be safe.

Alfred, who was now in the forest, looked all around him every few seconds, jumping at every snapping twig and howl from the wind. He knew he was not alone and he knew he could not turn back, fearing to disappoint his ill father. Alfred continued onwards, going deeper and deeper inside of the dark forest. He noticed the sun's rays starting to peer through the tree tops, which meant he was now on a timer to get to Ms. Arlovskaya's cottage before night fall. He knew it could take two days, but he began to sprint so that it would not take that long. He refused to fall asleep in the beast's domain; he was already annoyed that he had to venture inside to find his grandmother.

He kept walking and looking around for danger, but never letting a smile leave his face. He kept replaying his own chant to the beast inside of his head. 'I am the hero! And heroes always win! Heroes don't die!' he happily said over and over in his mind. He was going to make the best of his situation and he was going to get to his grandmother, no matter what evil beast watched him.

As he made his way deeper he continued to smile and repeated his small chant, unaware of the violet eyes watching his closely. The eyes had a smirk to match, and a plan to play out. He was in his land and now he will become a part of him. The beast licked his lips as Alfred slowed to a speedy walk and looked up at the sun's bright rays.

'Come now, keep going deeper, and seal your fate.' The beast thought as he looked over Alfred, like a wolf does to prey.

Alfred kept going forward, ignoring the feelings of being watched and judged. He kept going for hours and finally stopped at the stream that his father told him about, deciding he could take a short break before returning to the trail. He took off the leather coat and placed the basket and lantern on the coat, not wanting them to get ruined. He kneeled in front of the stream and dipped his hands into the flowing water, slightly shivering from the coldness of the liquid. He cupped his hands and brought a small amount of water to his lips, drinking the water and moistening his dry throat.

He smiled from the refreshing drink and began to drink more from the stream. He did not notice the beast was now behind him, watching him dunk his tan hands into the water and drink it. Alfred brought a handful of water to his face to clean off some of the sweat that had formed during his effort to get there faster. The beast licked his lips again and came closer to Alfred, making sure to make no sounds to alert the teen of his presence.

"Is it good?" the beast asked with his deep voice. Alfred jumped and let out a slight shriek from the sudden surprise. Alfred turned around to look at who stood behind him, thought he did recognize the voice right off the bat. He looked at the beast in front of him, taking in the sight of the monster that had been watching him for years. The beast towered over Alfred by at least two and a half feet, or even three, and even his nose was large. His eyes were the same violet color, his hair was a silver-ish color, his skin was pale, his teeth were white and all were sharp, his nails were pointed dangerously, he had on a large coat and a scarf wrapped around his neck. Along with all of that, he had a white tail, and he had a pair of white wolf ears that sat on his head.

Alfred felt his heart race with fear, which the beast must have heard; he smirked wickedly at him. The beast walked closer to Alfred, who was frozen in place, and soon he was right in front of the teen. The beast gave Alfred an innocent smile and placed a few claw-like fingers under Alfred's chin, pulling it up so that they made complete eye contact. The beast licked his lips as Alfred began to shake in his boots, scared he was going to get eaten by the large beast.

"You never answer my question, human." the beast said softly to Alfred, who gulped loudly. Alfred lost all words and he just nodded to the inhuman creature in front of him. The beast smirked, loving the sound of Alfred's racing heartbeats. "Why are you out here?" The beast asked, scanning his eyes over Alfred's lean body.

"I-I am visiting my g-grandmother." Alfred stuttered nervously, though the beast found Alfred's reactions to be cute. The beast knew who Alfred was going to visit, considering he had met the woman on many occasions and she was the only person who lived in the forest.

"You have quite the walk ahead of you; do you plan on making it there by nightfall?" The beast asked.

"Y-yes sir." Alfred said, mentally slapping himself for using his manners that Yao always pushed him to use. The beast smirked, feeling complemented by being called 'sir'.

"Call me Ivan." The beast, Ivan, said, before he dipped his head down to capture Alfred's lips. Alfred moved out of the way just in time to keep his first kiss safe, not ready to lose it to some demon. Ivan frowned in disapproval and shot Alfred a weakening glare.

"You won't make it there by nightfall." Ivan said, letting go of Alfred's chin.

"Not with you stopping me, I won't." Alfred said, lifting the lantern and basket off his coat. He slipped on the jacket and went to leave Ivan and make his way to his grandmother's home. Ivan gave a slight chuckle and took hold of Alfred's arm before he could get away from him. After all, Alfred was his prey.

"It will take you three days to get there, which is if you travel by night as well." Ivan informed the blond teen. Alfred looked at Ivan and groaned, wishing the trip would have only taken him a single day. "But if you pay me, I will get you there by sunset." Ivan offered, causing Alfred's eyes to glisten with hope. Ivan knew Alfred hated the dark, and he would like to get Alfred inside before any other demon saw his beautiful Sunflower.

"Sure! What do you want!" Alfred said, raising his voice with joy. Ivan's eyes also seemed to turn into a brighter color at Alfred's response to his offer. He had been waiting for a moment like this with Alfred, and the gods must have been on his side today to grace him with this opportunity.

"All you have to do is give me a kiss, and I will bring you there." Ivan said, pulling Alfred close to him and brushing one finger over Alfred's soft lips. Alfred's face turned bright red at Ivan's words and slightly pushed himself away, but was pulled back in by Ivan. "A simple little kiss and you can meet your grandmother tonight." Ivan said, trying to win Alfred's kiss. Ivan would do anything to keep Alfred, and has been trying to woo him into the forest for years, and now he had a chance to win over at least the boy's first kiss.

Alfred stood there and began to think about Ivan's offer logically, which was uncommon for him to do, and decided that a single kiss would cause no one any harm. Ivan seemed to perk up when Alfred's facial expression changed from thinking to a soft look. "Fine..." Alfred said, causing Ivan to almost jump out of his skin with joy.

"But only a kiss." Alfred said, setting rules for the beast. Ivan nodded and pulled Alfred closer before landing a kiss right on Alfred's pink lips. Alfred closed his eyes, not wanting to see the beast ravage his lips. Ivan savored the sweet smell of human flesh and the feeling of Alfred's soft lips, wishing he could go further. He began to move his lips a bit, wondering if Alfred would give away and let him go further willingly. Ivan let loose a light growl, which made Alfred shiver, and he started pushing his tongue against Alfred's lips. Ivan began to rub Alfred's arms and soon began to rub the boy's hips, which seemed to dance slowly and smoothly in his grasp.

Alfred gasped when Ivan began to dig his claws into his soft skin, opening his mouth for the demon to have full access to. Ivan slipped his tongue inside of Alfred's mouth, exploring the wet and warm cavern. He let out a pleasurable growl as he pulled Alfred closer and kissed him rougher. Alfred did not know what to do, so he moved his tongue and it brushed against Ivan's invading one. Ivan smirked into the kiss and moved his clawed hand down to Alfred's groin, cupping the boy's warm private area. Alfred jumped away from the kiss and smacked Ivan's hand away from it. Ivan was not that lucky and ended up pulling away after awhile, realizing he was going to be going anywhere further.

"Keep your eyes closed until I say so." Ivan whispered softly in Alfred's ear. Alfred was going to protest but he felt himself getting picked up by the strong arms of Ivan. He kept his eyes closed as Ivan started to walk, and he ended up dropping the lantern and never retrieved it. He held onto the basket for dear life as Ivan continued to walk. If Alfred said he was not scared then he would be lying, but he said nothing to Ivan. He did not trust Ivan, but if had denied the beast than he would have been taken and Ivan could do whatever he wanted. He kept his eyes closed and prayed that Ivan was not lying to him, praying he was making a good choice, and wishing he could hurry up and open his eyes.

Ivan carried the boy for hours and stopped at a point, not telling Alfred to open his eyes yet. Alfred knew it was dark, since the temperature had dropped greatly, but obeyed Ivan's commands. Ivan set Alfred down and turned Alfred to face his chest, though his eyes were still closed tightly. "If you ever need me again, I will be waiting." Ivan said, kissing Alfred's forehead. "My sweet little sunflower." Ivan said, moving his head down and kissing Alfred's lips one last time.

"You may open your eyes..." Ivan said softly. Alfred opened his eyes and turned away from Ivan's chest to see where he was. He was facing a small cottage that shone in the moon's pale light- Ms. Arlovskaya's home.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! ~ End of Chapter One ~!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

What do ya'll think? Can anyone guess the two fairytales this chapter was pulled from?

Rate and Review, bitte!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warning: Stuff, Occ'ness**

**A/n: Question for ALL reviewers! Who should Alfred end up with? **

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ **_**Americana Fairytale 1 Part 2 **_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Alfred turned to thank Ivan, but the tall beast had vanished and left Alfred alone in front of the cottage. Alfred sighed and started to walk towards the dark oak door, questions what he would say to the old woman. Alfred held the basket close to his chest, smelling the sweet bread that Yao had sent. He got to the front steps and knocked on the oak door, hoping his grandmother was already awake and that he was not waking her. Alfred heard an old, weak, faint voice telling him to come inside, which he did instantly.

Alfred walked inside to see the small cottage was a small den that led to the other three rooms of the house. He looked through the door frames, since the doors looked like they have been removed, and saw a short old woman sitting in her bed. She had long pale-wheat colored hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and wore a white gown. She defiantly looked her age, and looked like she felt it as well. Alfred placed the basket and his coat on a chair that sat near her bedroom door. The old lady gave a small smile, sensing that Alfred meant no harm.

"Who are you?" she asked, eying Alfred. Alfred noted how brittle she looked, and could not help but to feel pity for the old lady. "I am Alfred Bonnefoy, I'm Alice's other son" Alfred said, though it was weird to address himself to be the son of a woman that he never knew. The old woman's eyes slightly widened with surprise and joy, not hearing her daughter's name in many years.

"Alice's other son…Did Matthew come?" She asked, giving Alfred a hopeful look. Alfred shook his head, wishing his brother would have accompanied him instead of the demon. "No mam' " Alfred said, unsure if she saw him shaking his head. Natalia gave a slight sigh and looked down, wishing she would have been able to see her older grandson as well. She turned her head back to Alfred, giving him a warm smile, and patted the area next to her on her bed.

"Come, Alfred, I have not seen you before" she said. Alfred nodded and sat next to his grandmother, feeling awkward to be sitting in her bed.

"My, you look like a handsome young man" Natalia said, scanning over Alfred's appearances with her poor eye sight. "Thank you" was all Alfred was able to say in reply to her. Natalia just kept smiling to her grandson, happy to have finally met him. She was told by Francis that Alice died after giving birth to Alfred, and begged her not to shun Alfred for her death. At first Natalia did, wishing her darling Alice had never lost her life, but now she feels as if she can let that go. Alfred was a darling and sparkling boy, who seemed to be a blessing.

"I was wondering…" Alfred started, but drifted off when he thought it could be a touchy subject for the old woman to talk about. Natalia raised her eye brow in question, wondering what Alfred was going to ask her.

"Yes?" She asked him. Alfred convinced himself that asking her would be okay, for he was rather curious about Alice.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about my mother" Alfred said, biting his tongue after the words flowed out. Natalia smiled sweetly and patted Alfred on his head, pushing the cowlick down for a few seconds before it bounced back into place.

Natalia started chatting away about her daughter to Alfred, starting all the way back from when Alice was born. Alfred was left amazed at the past of his mother and his grandmother, finding the tales to be tragic, romantic, and interesting. Natalia pointed to his closet and Alfred ended up cleaning through it, since she said he could have whatever he wanted once she passed away. Alfred would go through the boxes and pull out things for his brother and himself, which made Natalia smile. She was happy that she would be able to help he grandchildren, even if she was not going to be around long.

Alfred stayed there for two months and coming up with a daily routine, began with cleaning when ever Natalia was asleep and cooking when ever she was awake. He made sure to get fire wood every two days, wanting to keep her happy and warm. He tried to spend as little time outside as possible, trying to avoid Ivan. Natalia woke up and noticed how Alfred would always check over his shoulders while he was outside, which worried her. When Alfred came inside and poured her some fresh water, which is what he went out to fetch from the well.

"Alfred, what is wrong?" Natalia asked, raising her eye brow at her grandson. The blond boy jumped and looked at his grandmother with a confused look.

"Nothing is wrong" Alfred said quickly, placing the cup of water on her nightstand. Natalia gave Alfred a concerned look, knowing something was wrong. Alfred sat down and pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed to cover his Grandmother's legs, keeping her warm.

"Your lying is just as bad as your mother's was" Natalia said blankly, not amused with Alfred. Alfred jumped back a bit, curing the old lady's sharp senses. "Don't get too worried, but do you believe in demons?" Alfred asked, looking down at the wooden floor. Natalia's eyes softened from their normal cold look.

"Yes" she answered simply. Alfred looked over at her, making eye contact with the old woman. "I am constantly checking to make sure I'm not being followed by one" Alfred admitted quietly, not wanting to be heard if Ivan was able to hear him. Natalia nodded, she knew that he forest was crawling with the devil's servants, but it did not faze her. "Just be wary of them, they are very tricky" Natalia advised, saying it as quietly as Alfred's whisper. Alfred smiled and kissed Natalia on the forehead, as a way of saying thank you for the advice.

Weeks passed and the weeks turned into months, and soon a year had passed since Alfred moved into the forest cottage. It was one crisp fall morning when Alfred went to wake Natalia up for breakfast and the old woman did not wake. No breath, no pulse, and not heartbeat…She had passed on to another world. Alfred was dreading this day, for he had grown attached to his grandmother. The sky was a bright orange as Alfred carried the corpse outside, he had wrapped her in her favorite blanket for her. Alfred had to dig a hole, which took him the majority of the day, and then placed her frail body inside the deep hole.

Alfred pushed the dirt over the body and cried as his grandmother's body soon was locked away under the cold earth. He sat there for a few minutes and just looked at the loose dirt of the grave, feeling sadness over flowing and creating more tears. He ended up going into the old woman's garden and uprooting one of her Rose bushes, thing she would like it better closer by her. He replanted the bush over the loose dirt and just sat as the day grew dark and night claimed the sky.

He made his way back inside and crawled into her bed, crying as he fell asleep that night. He did not care if Ivan was watching him. Alfred had a dreamless sleep, but awoke a few times from his emotions bubbling inside of him. He finally awoke the last time for the day and decided he would start his journey back home, which meant packing up Natalia's valuables and saying good bye to the home he loved. Alfred started with the crates of items he had been going through, and then the clothes he could wear. He went outside to get the steed and cart ready, which he promised Natalia he would care for.

He packed up the cart, the food, and the live stock, which was the steed, a small hen and her nest, and they started toward the main road. Alfred was wearing one of Natalia's gowns, since he had out grown his childish clothes and her blue maid's gown fit perfectly. Alfred did not care if he looked like a girl, since his family has always told him he should have been born a female instead of a male. Alfred's wagon bounced on the rarely used road, which was covering in small rocks and sticks.

Alfred did not care if Ivan was watching him and kept going forward's, knowing he should not stop for the night. He missed Matthew so much, who must have been worked to death while Alfred sat in the warm house with cakes and warm teas. Alfred smiled a he looked back at his cargo of food, which had some of Natalia's sweet cakes. Alfred happily went along his way, even though it was dark and the weather was biting at his skin.

Alfred decided it was time he stopped for a rest, which was a mistake. He got off his cart and left it to go to the stream, which he was close by. He walked a few yards and sat by the stream, which was glowing from the full moon's glow. Full moon. Alfred heard a loud howl from back where he left the Cart, which made his heart start pounding. Alfred jumped from the stream and ran back through the small path to where his cart was tied.

Alfred was about to let out a loud shriek when he saw a large beast eating the meat off his horse, which was dead on the ground. Alfred covered his mouth and crouched to the ground, trying to remain hidden from the wolf-like beast; he took a few steps back and ended up stepping on a branch and snapping it. The beast stopped what it was doing and started looking around, knowing it was being watched. It started sniffing the air and got a good smell of a human. The beast started walking over to Alfred, still sniffing the air. Alfred held his breath and looked away, scared his life was about to end.

The beast got closer and closer to Alfred, the sweet smell of Human flesh was very close. The wolf beast's mouth began to water as it came closer and closer to the sweet smell. Alfred closed his eyes, knowing the end was less than a few second away. The beast opened its mouth, letting out a growl and coming closer to Alfred, ready to chomp down on the meat, but something happened. A loud yelling came from behind it and a rain of arrows stuck the beast, stopping and killing the creature.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, but Alfred did not look. He was so scared and his heart was beating so fast that it did not register that it was a human standing in front of him. The man placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, showing he was friend and not the werewolf. "Hey, you're not deaf, are you?" the accented voice asked, pulling Alfred up.

Alfred kept his eyes shut tightly and his body was shaking from the shock, still not acknowledging the man who saved him. The man had pulled Alfred to his feet and into his arms, tightly holding the shivering small body, finding the 'girl' to be very pretty.

"Hey jerk face! What did you find?" Yelled a loud, young, and happy voice, which certainly did not seem threatening to Alfred. Alfred cracked his eyes open to look to see a tall blond man holding him and a little boy, with honey blond hair, standing next to him. "Wow she's pretty! Hey there, I'm Peter!" the little boy said, holding his hand out to shake Alfred's. The man holding his looked at Alfred, his face was rather annoyed looking from the little boy's comments.

"Excuse him, he is an idiot" the accented man said, looking at Alfred with his forest green eyes. Alfred blushed when he realized how close he was to this man, who was dressed in warm leather, had a few weapons, and a large bow and arrows. "T-thank you for s-saving me" Alfred said softly, the man smiled to the short haired man.

"Thank you, I am Vash Zwingli an Archer from the mountains, and who are you?" The lemon blond asked the drag dressed farmer. Alfred smiled sweetly, "I am Alfred Bonnefoy, from the farms" Alfred said truthfully, looking bashfully at the blond man. Vash was shocked to hear that the pretty girl was actually a small boy.

"Alfred is a boy's name" Peter said, poking Alfred's side. Alfred could see why Vash had the annoyed expression, this Peter kid did seem to be annoying. Suddenly a girl in a pink dress came running down the road, holding the reins of a horse that pulled a wagon. Vash turned and smiled at the little girl, who looked just like him.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, this is my sister little Lilli" Vash said, the girl smiled and waved at Alfred. Alfred looked up at Vash with an odd expression. "Please call me Alfred, Mr. Bonnefoy is my father" Alfred said sweetly, earning a giggle from the little blond girl. Peter ran over to Lilli and hopped on the wagon; he sat in the driver's seat and soon helped her up next to him. Vash did not let go of Alfred, still holding the boy close to his body.

"Um, you can let go of me now" Alfred commented, Vash's eyes widened when he realized he was staring at the beautiful boy. Vash let go and turned to the two younger travelers, who were giggling at the scene. "Alfred, why are you out here by yourself? You know there are monsters out here" Vash said, not turning to make eye contact with the drag dressed boy.

"Well I was heading home, I really didn't have anyone to travel with-" Alfred said looking over at his ruined cart and dead livestock. He walked over and tried to save some of the boxed items, pulling out the two boxes filled with jewelry and clothes. He frowned when he saw the food was ruined and the Chicken was slaughtered by the wolf. Alfred turned to Vash and the kids, holding the two crates, and started walking past them. He stopped and smiled as sweetly as he could manage, still scared and sad from a new loss.

"Thank you for saving me, I must get going" Alfred said before turning back around to go down the trail. He took a few steps then felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump. He turned to see Vash standing right there, with a nervous look on his face. "Yes?" Alfred asked quietly, cocking his head to the side in confusion. The lemon blonds' face turned bright red with a blush, finding the boy's small actions to be adorable.

"We are heading into town and we could take you there if you like" Vash said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Alfred felt a bit guilty that he was offering him this.

"I'm sorry Vash, but I have no way of paying a fare" Alfred asked. Vash gave him a warm smile before he tugged on Alfred's shoulder for him to come back. "You don't have to pay me, I don't take money from the poor" he said, pulling Alfred along with him to the Wagon.

"You don't?" Alfred asked in shock. He has always been told how greedy the world was, and yet here was this man going to give this complete stranger and lift back to his farm without pay. Alfred smiled and started walking with Vash, holding his boxes tightly. Vash jumped on the back of the wagon and helped Alfred up; snickering quietly when Alfred took the time to make sure his dress was not ripped.

Vash sat in the back of the cart and Alfred sat next to him, holding his boxes close to his chest. Peter took the reins and whipped them, which made the horses start to trot down the path to the west. Alfred was not aware of the eyes of Ivan watching his closely, or he just did not care about Ivan's odd feelings for him. Vash, who was blushing deeply and holding a blanket, wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulder and pulled him close. Vash positioned the blanket to cover Alfred's and his' shoulders. Alfred smiled and moved closer into Vash's warm hold, feeling safe for the first time in months. Alfred closed his eyes and let himself drift into a sleep, enjoying the bumping of the wagon against the small stones on the road.

The wagon went on its way for two days, which is all it took to get to Alfred's farm. When they pulled out of the forest Alfred felt a sudden light burst of light enter in body. Alfred fought the urge to run right to his home, missing his brothers and his parents so much. He jumped off the wagon and turned to the three blonds who helped him.

"Here, keep what is inside" Alfred said, lone of the boxes with mixed treasures inside. Vash went to protest, but was stopped by a small peck on the lips from Alfred, which is a gift greater then what was in the boxes. Vash's face turned bright red and he smiled sweetly at Alfred. Vash was normally a cold person, but something about this boy made him feel good. From the moment he met Alfred he was sure something was great about the boy, thought he did not know what it was yet. But he wanted to find out, even if that meant to keep the beauty with him for the rest of his days.

"If you would like to join us, I'm sure your family would not mind?" Vash offered, reaching and grabbing Alfred's warm hand. Alfred smiled and shook his head, which saddened the lemon blond archer. "Well then, I best be leaving you. But if you ever change your mind, just keep your eyes peeled for me" he said, kissing Alfred's hand and moving back in to his wagon.

"Farewell Vash, Lilli, Peter! Good luck on your journey! And be safe!" Alfred said, waving his good byes to his new friends. Peter and Lilli waved good bye and then whipped the reins, making the horses trot back into the forest they had just exited. Vash looked back and watched as Alfred became smaller and smaller as they ventured deeper and deeper.

Alfred smiled and turned to the direction his farm, which was not in clear view. Since it was fall he did not have to fight against the tall stalks of corn to see his home. Alfred held his single box and began to run towards his home, which was calling for him. He ran as fast as he could while carrying the heavy box, which did not bother him in the slightest. He came closer and closer, soon he turned down the road that led straight to his front door. He could soon smell the fresh smell of bread and the smell of fresh milk soon filled his nostrils. Alfred stopped and untied his hair, which had grown even longer over the year, and tied it back with a white ribbon with blue stripes on it. He snickered as he imagined his brothers thinking he was some strange girl, which would not shock him. Alfred got to the door and knocked on the door, missing the feeling of the old wood under his skin.

It was a few second before the door opened, but soon Im Young opened the door. He was shocked to see a beautiful girl with a box standing at their front door, he smiled at the girl and turned back inside. Alfred heard him yell for Kiku, who came to the door and marveled at the blue-dressed beauty. "Hello Miss, how can we be of service to you?" Kiku asked, bowing to Alfred. Alfred tried to hold back a laugh, but not holding back a cute giggle.

"I was looking for the Bonnefoy residence" Alfred said, trying to act official. Kiku gave a smiled and opened the door widely, motioning Alfred to come inside. Alfred walked in happily, looking around his familiar and well missed home. Kiku escorted Alfred over to the table and pulled out a chair for him to sit in, which Alfred happily took. Alfred placed the box down and turned to talk to Kiku and Im Young, but was interrupted when Matthew walked in.

Alfred looked at his brother, who had grown a bit taller, his hair was a bit longer, and he was looking much stronger then he did a year ago. Alfred had always found his brother to be attractive, no matter how homosexual it seemed, and now his brother looked manlier. Matthew placed his jacket on the coat rack and turned to see someone in a pretty blue dress sitting in their kitchen.

"Man the market was hard today" Matthew said, stretching and groaning from the stiff ride from the market to home. Instantly the person stood up and pounced on Matthew, taking the man in a tight hug. There was an awkward silence as the three brothers stared at this person hugging Matthew, all three still clueless about it being Alfred.

"Excuse me Miss, do I know you?" Matthew asked, pushing the drag dress Alfred off of him. He looked at the person and his eyes flung open widely, not caring if he was tired. Those eyes were unmistakable and one of a kind, and he knew of the only person to have them.

"A-Alfie?" Matthew mumbled quietly, but loud enough for the whole room to hear. The drag dressed man nodded and hugged Matthew tightly. "I've missed you so much Mattie!" Alfred said, hugging his brother and letting a few tears stray down his face. Matthew could not believe what was happening, he thought he brother had been dead awhile ago. Matthew wrapped his arms tightly around Alfred and hugged him, burying his face in Alfred's wheat colored hair. He let a few tears fall as well, feeling an over whelming burst of emotions.

"Alfred! My baby brother is home!" Matthew cried and cheered as he tightly squeezed Alfred. He had not felt this happy in a long time, and he certainly missed his cheerful brother. Kiku and Im Young stared in shock, for Alfred's deceptive look and his return home. Matthew kissed his brother's fore head over and over, just happy to have him back in his arms and no longer missing.

"Hey Mattie, where's dad and Yao! I have so much to tell you guys!" Alfred said happily, but got no good reactions from any of the three men. "Matthew….Where is dad and Yao?" Alfred asked again, giving his older brother a stern look. Matthew looked away, not wanting to say the words that Alfred feared and the others knew. Alfred turned to Kiku and Im Young, seeing the same sad look on their faces that was on Matthew's. "Guys…" Alfred went to say, but was stopped and pulled into a tight hug by Matthew.

"Their boy dead, Alfred" Matthew said softly into his brother's ear.

-Page Break-

**What do you think? Who should Alfred end up with? Roderich? Ivan? Vash? Or Matthew?**

**Can anyone guess the Fairy tale I lightly used? You got to squint to see it!**

**Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Warnings: Occ'ness, Stuff, Sexual comments.**_

_**Voting for the pairing is still up! Just a little smuttiness. Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! You ALL seriously made my day! I walked around feeling loved! So keep reviewing sweethearts!**_

_**Remember: Either Ivan, Matthew, Roderich, or Vash! No matter what goes on in this chapter it's not set in stone as the official pairing. Thanks!**_

_**-Page Break- ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Americana Fairytale 1 Part 3 ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ -Page Break-**_

"Their both dead, Alfred" Matthew said quietly to his little brother, who froze in his arms. Alfred looked up to make eye contact with his brother, which was a mistake. Matthew's eyes seemed so dull and cold after those words, which was something Alfred never wanted to see from his brother. Alfred began to tears up and let them fall, which was something Matthew never wanted to see from his brother. Matthew kissed the tears away softly and hugged Alfred tightly, this made Alfred slightly smile from the loving treatment from his brother.

"How did it happen?" Alfred asked, knowing the reason for his father's but not Yao's. Im Young nudged his brother to speak, not wanting to be the one to tell Alfred about what happened while he was gone.

"Francis' illness finally took him; he died about a month after you left." Kiku said, finally over the shock of the beautiful woman just being Alfred in drag. "And Yao?" Alfred asked, turning to face the oldest of the four.

"He was attacked… by a demon" Kiku answered, slightly hesitating when he spoke of that supernatural being that he invaded their home. "It was during the spring and it came looking for you, we told it you were dead and it ended up going in a rampage- Killing my father and injuring Matthew" Kiku said, shooting the young blond a glare. Alfred looked at Matthew, who unbuttoned his shirt and showed Alfred a long scar that went from the top of his right shoulder to the left side of his hip. Alfred gasps and placed his hand on his brother's chest, feeling horrible for his brother's pain. Matthew began to button up his shirt and when he finished he just pulled Alfred back into a hug.

"What did it look like?" Alfred asked about the demon, wondering if it was Ivan who attacked them. Kiku looked at the other two brothers with a confused look, not exactly sure if that was the type of question that Alfred should have been asking.

"It was tall, pale, Silver-haired, fanged, and had these big purple eyes" Im Young answered Alfred's question, trying to remember the exact details of the beast. Alfred's eyes shot open and he turned to Im Young, wishing that the description would have been anything but that. "Do you know him, Alfred?" Matthew asked, his voice dripping with concerns for his brother's well being. Alfred did not want to tell him the truth, but he could not lie to his beloved big brother. Alfred nodded slowly, looking away to avoid any eye contact with any of his brothers. He heard a slight gasp from one of his step-brother's, he wasn't not sure who, and he could see from the corner of his eye that Matthew's eyes widened and he shook his head in doubt.

"Oh god Alfred, did it do anything to you! Are you still a virgin? Please tell me it didn't hurt you!" Matthew said, pulling Alfred close to him and forcing him to make eye contact with him. Alfred shook his head, because Ivan never did do such a thing to him and he was completely unharmed from his encounter with the demon, but he did do something. Matthew smiled and hugged Alfred tightly; glad to know he was still pure and untouched.

"How did you know it?" Kiku asked sharply, wondering if Alfred sent the demon on them to get anything that was left for the older children. "He was the demon that had been watching me all those years, and he confronted me in the forest when I was going to Ms. Arlovskaya's house" Alfred asked, gripping onto his brother's arms.

"Did he do anything to you then?" Matthew asked, still concerned for his darling brother. Alfred froze, not knowing if he should tell Matthew about the demon's sweet kiss. Matthew gave his brother a concerned look, which Alfred always fell victim to and could not say no to. Alfred gave his brother a simple nod, not having the courage to answer with his voice.

"You made some deal with the demon, didn't you? My father is dead because you made some sick deal with the damned beast!" Im Young yelled, he was about to kill Alfred if it wasn't for Kiku holding him back from doing so.

"No I didn't!" Alfred cried, turning to Im Young and Kiku with tears flooding his eyes. Matthew was in shock at his brother's answer, still could not believe that Alfred gave into a form of temptation and the demon did something to him. "What did he do to you?" Matthew asked quietly, loosing his voice from fear and a shock. Alfred froze again and looked at his brother with his tear filled eyes, wishing he would have lied in the beginning.

"He helped me get to Ms. Arlovskaya's cottage" Alfred replied, he felt Matthew left go of him and he felt the tension in the room growing thicker. "In exchange for what?" Im Young demanded to know if Alfred had a willing hand in the death of his father. Alfred mumbled his answer quietly, not wanting them to hear what he gave the demon, knowing it would break his brother's heart.

"What did you give it!" Matthew yelled he was far past mad with Alfred- or the demon. Right now he could be sure on who was madder at. Alfred jumped from the sudden burst of anger from his big brother, not use to having Matthew being mad at him or ever being upset. "M-my first kiss" Alfred answer louder for them to hear. Im Young relaxed in his brother's hold, glad to hear Alfred did not send the demon to kill Yao.

Matthew felt his blood freeze at Alfred's words, which were heart breaking to him. Alfred tried to make eye contact with Matthew, but the oldest blond just looked down and ignored his little brother. Alfred placed a hand on Matthew's, but he was forced to the ground by a powerful slap across the face. Kiku's and Im Young's eyes widened as they studied what had just happened in front of them. There stood Matthew with his hand out and Alfred on the ground, coving a large red mark on his shocked face. Matthew seemed to have snapped right then and there, he bent down and grabbed Alfred's wrist and pulled him up roughly.

"Mattie! P-Please stop! Y-you're hurting me!" Alfred cried as Matthew dragged him to a differently room, leaving Kiku and Im Young to stare in shock and rethink the events that just happened. Matthew brought Alfred to his room, which was their old bed room, and slammed the door shut, not wanting to have any interruptions while the taught Alfred a lesson. "M-Mattie, I-I'm sorry, please d-don't kill me" Alfred cried, cowering in fear from his brother. Matthew's face seemed to warm and he got closer to his little brother, cupping his face in his warm hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you Alfred I just lost control for a second," Matthew said calmly. Alfred gave his brother a worried glance, not sure if he felt safe around him right now. "Then why are we in here?" Alfred asked innocently.

"I just don't want those two to see this" Matthew said, rubbing the cheek he had slapped. Alfred looked at his brother confusedly, not understanding what 'this' was. Suddenly Alfred felt a pair of dry lips of his, and he knew they could only belong to one person. Alfred closed his eyes and began to kiss back, which made Matthew smirk happily. The two began to move their lips in a sweet pattern and in soft movements of passion. Matthew slipped his hands behind Alfred's dress and began to unbutton the blue dress, which would take awhile.

Alfred stopped when he realize what was going, he pulled away from Matthew and looked at him with worries and shock. Matthew looked at Alfred, uncertain why he stopped. "What's wrong Alfie?" he asked, using Alfred's pet name to lighten up any hard feeling from the slap.

"M-Matthew I-I just don't know if I-I'm ready. You r-really scared me when you slapped me- and I-I'm not ready to go that far" Alfred said, feeling a horrible guilt bubbling in his stomach. Matthew felt a pang of pain hit his heart, which made him just stare at Alfred with wide eyes. "You mean you'll kiss a demon, but not me?" Matthew asked, wondering why Alfred was hesitant toward him. He prayed that Alfred would forgive him for slapping him, which he did in pure blind rage, and he prayed Alfred felt the same way he did.

"Mattie, I don't mind kissing you! I want to! B-but I'm not ready for sex" Alfred said, looking away with a deep red blush. Matthew stopped panicking and looked down at Alfred with a warm smile, glad to know that was the only reason. Matthew got closer to Alfred and began to button up Alfred's dress, showing Alfred he respected his decisions about this. Alfred smiled at his brother and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly and closely. Matthew smiled and kissed Alfred on the forehead, happy to know Alfred did want to kiss him and would eventually except him.

The two were about to start kissing again when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Matthew pulled away and went to answer the door, seeing Im Young and Kiku holding the crate that Alfred had brought back with him from Natalia's house. Alfred perked up even more and took the box, deciding to open it and show his three brothers when he brought for them. The three stood in suspense as the lid of the crate was ripped off to reveal clothes, linens, silks, and wool. Alfred felt stupid when he inwardly realized that he had given Vash the box of jewels and clothes instead the box of bulked cloths. But the three brothers were happy to see the new materials, which could be sold or used for new clothes.

The four brothers soon went into their old schedule, which worked for a few weeks, until their savings were starting to get affected. Kiku realized that they could not all four live on the salary of the small farm, and one of them would have to go into the city to find a job. Im Young was the first to try, but came home with only bad news, nobody wanted a person with little experience. Matthew went next, but also came home with no acceptations, for the only jobs he could get paid less then what he could make on the farm. Kiku went next, and he had a little bit of luck, finding only a few short jobs that helped for a few days. Finally Alfred decided it was his turn, but Matthew refused to let Alfred go out on his own. Alfred went anyways and he was the luckiest of the four, finding a man who lived out of town and needed a maid for his husband and his brother-in-law.

Alfred went back home and told his brothers of the good news, which meant he would be able to send money back to them. Matthew was unhappy about the job, not wanting to send his brother off to a town that was a week away.

"Alfred you don't even know this man! And you just got back from the forest!" Matthew protested against his brother's choice. Kiku sat next to Matthew and sighed at the boy's stubbornness, he personally did not mind sending Alfred off to make money. Im Young, who was sitting next to Yao, agreed with Matthew. He did not want to send the youngest away, thinking that Alfred could do more good on the farm than the city.

"We need the money!" Alfred replied, not ready to give in. He was the only one who could find a joke and the man said he would pay Alfred good money. Kiku, who still said nothing, nodded to Alfred's reasons.

"I will find another job! I'll go!" Matthew fought. "What if they do something bad to you?" Matthew yelled, taking hold of Alfred's hands. Alfred was sitting next to Matthew and was easily gripped.

"Like what?" Alfred asked, giving Matthew a stern look. Matthew gulped and began to think of some things he had heard in the market about people. "What if they end up selling you into the black market? What would you do then?" Matthew asked. Kiku looked at the blond with a puzzled look, not even thinking about such a possibility.

"The black market?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side innocently. He had never heard of such a thing, which is probably why he did not fear the illegal trade system. Matthew felt a small victory in his mind, knowing he could use the dark truth of the black market to convince Alfred to not leave the protected farm.

"The black market is an illegal trading post, usually selling illegal goods or people" Kiku answered, since he knew more than Matthew probably did. Matthew looked over at the oldest brother and then back at Alfred, who was trying to process what illegal good and people could be used for.

"Why would someone sell a person?" Alfred asked, still innocent on the dark uses that perverts did with slaves. Matthew looked over at Kiku, who had placed his tea down, and he gripped Alfred's hand a bit tighter. "For sex, Alfred. They sell people to others so that they can force themselves on some poor person who got dragged into the market" Kiku said, glaring at Alfred and not holding back on anything. Kiku's words scared both blond brothers.

"I-I understand…" Alfred lied, not really taking Kiku's words to heart. Matthew smiled and patted Alfred on the head, glad that he was not going to go to the man. Alfred stood up and went back to his shared room, which he shared with Matthew, and just sat in his bed. Matthew was happy that he was not going to have his brother taken away from him; he decided he would fool around with Alfred until night fall. Kiku watched as Matthew got up and followed his brother, and he knew what they were probably going to do. He was not stupid and knew that Matthew and Alfred had a relationship, which was probably a big reason why Matthew refused to let Alfred go off on his own.

Matthew walked into their room to see Alfred lying on their bed, in only a pair of his rag shorts. Matthew smiled and sat on the bed, which made Alfred turn from looking at the wall to looking at Matthew. Alfred had a sad look in his eyes, which made Matthew feel like a horrible person. Alfred always seemed so happy and when he was sad it made everyone feel like it was their fault. "I just want you to be safe" Matthew said, leaning down and planting a soft kiss of Alfred's neck. Alfred smiled, which was clearly fake, and lifted his body up to reach Matthew's mouth. He kissed him softly, slightly nipping at Matthew's bottom lip to tease the older man. Matthew smirked and lowered himself, which pushed Alfred back to laying flat on their bed.

"I love… you, Alfie" Matthew said in between short kisses. Alfred smiled and replied while kissing, which sounded muffled and like an inhuman growl. Matthew and Alfred began to make out on the bed, which is what they seemed to do when there was extra tension or when one wanted something from the other. Alfred decided he would tire out Matthew, knowing that would be the way to fully win the argument. Matthew was not expecting Alfred to flip positions and get on top of him. The older blond looked up at his brother with pleasurable shock on his face, seeing Alfred get rough was always amusing to him.

Alfred knew he was not going to let Matthew go all the way, but he still knew how he was going to tire him out. Matthew felt something grip his groin, knowing it could have only been Alfred, and looked to see that Alfred had a loose hold on his privates. Alfred smirked and kissed Matthew, slightly squeezing when he wanted access to Matthew's mouth. Matthew could not help but to moan every time Alfred would squeeze him, and he would push his hips up to get more contact.

The night was filled with gropes and kisses, and neither of the blonds ended up removing clothes or getting to a climax. Alfred was perfectly happy with that, though Matthew found the sweet tease to be exhausting and annoying. Matthew ended up falling asleep early, leaving Alfred alone to carry out his plan. Alfred packed a light bag with his clothes and dressed himself in one of Natalia's old gowns, her favorite blue one. During the middle of the night Alfred quietly slipped out of the house and made his way to the town to find the employer. He stopped and looked at the woods, seeing the same pair of violet eyes watching him like meat. Alfred turned around, not waiting to see the dreadful forest, and then he headed to town.

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but more reviews = faster uploads. The next chapter will be up soon if you guys like this one. Trust me: next chapter is going to be much longer, and better!**_

_**Please review! It makes it easier to right :D Thank you all! And don't forget to tell me who you want to end up with Alfred! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four! I know! Another update!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Warning: Cross-dressing, curing, Occ'ness, and stuff.**_

_**A/n: I want to apologize for the mishap that happened when I uploaded chapter3. Yes Yao is dead, and yes I centesimally uploaded chapter 11 of my other fic- but it's fixed. The vote is still up for who ends up with Alfred! Random question: Anyone want/mind M-preg? Please leave your answer in a review!**_

_**-Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break-Line Break-**_

The next day Alfred found the man, named Ludwig Beilschmeif, and told him accepted his new position. Ludwig examined the boy, thinking it was a girl at first, but was happy to find out it was just the poor boy he offered the job to yesterday. Alfred did not feel scared around the older blond, who must have been at least seven years older than him, and he happily accepted the job.

"You're not going to sell me on the black Market, are you sir?" Alfred asked Ludwig, who gave the boy a puzzled look.

"Mein Gott, nein! I would never do such a crime, an inanities boy you are" Ludwig said, partially in his native tongue. Even though Alfred did not know what he said he knew it was a no, which made him feel relieved.

Ludwig, who seemed like a naturally stern and hard man, was glad to finally have a maid for his bubbly husband and decided to leave that day. Ludwig introduced himself as the Queen's distant cousin and one of the royal guards, when Alfred asked him why he was visiting the town; he was answered with 'official business for the crown, nothing more'.

Ludwig brought Alfred to a simple carriage and told him that this would be their way home, and Alfred did not mind one bit. Alfred tried to make small talk with Mr. Ludwig, but it was only answered with short answer with some words that Alfred did not understand. Though Ludwig seemed like a cold, dull, and harsh man, Alfred found him to be nice and someone good to talk to. Ludwig asked Alfred about his pasted and was intrigued when Alfred told him about the demon, the forest, Vash, and Natalia Arlovskaya. Ludwig hardly laughed, but when he did it made Alfred warm and happy that he could bring happiness to another being.

Ludwig went over Alfred's jobs in the manor, and told him who he should be expecting to see often and who would giving him chores. He first told him about his older brother, Gilbert, who was also in the royal guard. He warned Alfred about the perverted man and explained how he looked, which seemed to have startled the blond boy. Ludwig told him that Gilbert had white hair and crimson red eyes, which seemed odd and inhuman to Alfred. Next he explained Feliciano, who was Ludwig's loyal husband. He told Alfred of his many duties that would involve taking care of Feliciano and Feliciano's older brother, Lovino. The last person Ludwig 'warned' him about was another guard named Antonio, who was Lovino's fiancé. Alfred nodded and decided that taking care of this family would not be hard, and he would do his best to make Mr. Ludwig glad he hired him.

Soon the week's trip ended and they arrived at the Royal City, which Alfred had never seen, and they walked in to see a marvelous city with large, colorful building. Alfred was amazed by the beauty of this city, for he had only grown up in a dull and dark land with the only colors being the sky and Yao's many colorful robes.

Ludwig was silent the entire time they road through the city, only bowing his head when people would say 'Hello' to him. Alfred remained silent as well, not wanting to annoy his new employer any more than he felt like had already had. Ludwig's

Ludwig pulled up to a large, two-story, house, which was painted a bright color and had bright flowers in every window. Alfred was amazed with the beauty of his new temporary home, never has the poor farmer ever seen something as beautiful. Ludwig got off his carriage and escorted Alfred inside, letting one of his servants bring the horses and carriage to its holding area. Alfred stopped at the front door, which was a dark oak color, and just stared at the lovely carvings that were engraved in the wood. Ludwig smiled as he saw the amazement Alfred showed at his house. Ludwig opened the door and held it open for Alfred, who nervously went inside.

Alfred's eyes got even wider as he looked at the beautiful home, which had paintings covering every wall and a large staircase that led upstairs. The floor was a creamy gray marble and the walls were a bright green, which gave the room a nice glow. There were candles all over the room, which helped the room have a romantic feel to it.

Suddenly a young man with amber brown hair, amber colored eyes, tan skin, and a stubborn curl that hung to the side of head, came running down the stairs. He wore a nice blue suit and he had looked very fancy, which seemed to match everything else in the city. The man ran and jumped on Ludwig, pulling him into a tight hug. Alfred noted that the man kissed Ludwig on the cheeks two times and then Ludwig's lips, so he assumed that this was Feliciano.

"Veeh! Ludwig I've missed yooouuu!" the amber haired man said, hugging Ludwig tightly. Ludwig gave Alfred a pleading look and then patted the man on his head. "I've missed you too" Ludwig said, pushing the man away. The man turned to Alfred and studied him closely before taking him into a tight hug, and screaming "Vee!"

"Feliciano this is your new maid, Alfred Bonnefoy" Ludwig said giving Alfred a pitied look. Feliciano stopped squeezing Alfred and cocked his head to the side, looking at Ludwig oddly. "But Alfred is a boy's name" Feliciano said, looking at his husband and his new maid with a confused look.

"I-I am a boy, Mr. Feliciano sir" Alfred said, taking a deep breath from the lack of air from Feliciano's hug. Feliciano smiled and patted Alfred on the head, treating him more like a pet rather than a human being.

"Call me Feli, calling me sir makes me feel old" Feliciano said sweetly, smiling at his new maid. Alfred nodded, finding the nick name to be much easier to say then addressing Feliciano by his title. "Why are you wearing a dress?" Feliciano asked Alfred, completely forgetting Ludwig was standing there. Ludwig took this time to retreat to his study and leaving Alfred alone with his new master.

"I-I just wanted to look nice, Mr. Feli." Alfred answered, blushing at the realization of his wearing a dress. It really hadn't bothered him that he enjoyed wearing female clothes, and he always thought he looked good in them. Feliciano smiled, finding Alfred answer to be cute.

"Okay! Then I hope you don't mind wearing a dress when you work? My last maid was a female, and she left her clothes here before leaving" Feliciano said, taking Alfred's hand and leading him through the house to show him around.

"Queen Elizabeta and her son should be coming here in the next few weeks, we usually hold a nice dinner after my Fratello or I finish a piece" Feliciano explained and looked at Alfred with his amber eyes. "So I'll need this place cleaned, starting tomorrow. She's bringing Prince Roderich with her, or at least that's what Ludwig told me" Feliciano explained. Alfred nodded, showing he understood; and he remembered Ludwig told him that the Queen and Prince were related to him and Gilbert.

"I'll show you to your room after I show you the rest of the house. My Fratello is in our studio, I think he would be glad to meet you" Feliciano said, leading Alfred upstairs. Feliciano turned his head and noticed that Alfred was looking at all the painting they passed, which made him smile "You like art?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes sir, I haven't seen much, but all of yours is very pretty, sir" Alfred said, blushing nervously. He had never seen painting in color before, since Yao only had a few in black ink around the house. "My Fratello and I enjoy them" Feliciano said as he continued to drag Alfred around like a rag doll.

"What is a Fratello?" Alfred asked, wondering why Ludwig and Feliciano spoke some words in different languages. Feliciano turned his head and smiled at Alfred, finding his ignorance to be even cuter. "Fratello, that means brother" Feliciano said, dragging Alfred down the hall. He stopped at a door at the end of the hall, which Alfred noted had a decorated brass door knob.

"My older brother and I are painters, this is our art studio" Feliciano said, opening the door to reveal a man who looked almost exactly like Feliciano. The man was painting a vase that was placed in front of one of the large windows. The room was white and had a few easels set up for the artist. There were some random pieces of furniture and the windows covered most of the walls. The man turned around to see Feliciano and Alfred just staring at him, which must have annoyed him, because he threw one of his brushes at Feliciano.

"Lovino! This is our new maid, Alfred!" Feliciano said, before the brush him in in the face and left a yellow splat on his cheek. Alfred quickly bent down and picked up the paint covered art tool, amazed that something so small made the paintings in the house. Lovino stomped over to Alfred and snatched the brush from his hand, causing a splinter to lodge itself in Alfred's soft skin. Feliciano noticed Alfred wince as soon as the brush was taken from his hand, knowing that something must have hurt his new maid.

"Listen bastardos I want you both out! I am trying to finish!" Lovino yelled at the two younger men, who did not need to be told twice. Feliciano and Alfred left the room and went back to the tour of the large house. Once they finished the upstairs Alfred was sure it was safe to asked Feliciano a question he had been holding in for a short period.

"Feli, sir, is Mr. Lovino always that mad?" Alfred asked, wondering how he would have to prepare for someone like Lovino. Feliciano smiled and shook his head, which made Alfred sigh in relief. "Lovino's fiancé had to leave yesterday, he will be gone for a few months and Lovino is just upset" Feliciano explained.

"Mr. Antonio?" Alfred asked, remembering the name Ludwig told him. Feliciano nodded and turned back to their tour, taking Alfred to his room. Feliciano stopped at a small door and pushed it open, revealing a small room with a bed, a full length mirror, and a small dresser. Alfred walked inside and placed his bag on the bed, which seemed extremely soft.

"Here is your uniform. Please wear it everyday, and please be up by sunrise." Feliciano said, opening the dresser and taking out a white dress with a mustard yellow vest that went over his chest. "Fratello will expect you to pull your hair back, there should be some bandanas in the dresser" Feliciano said before turning to leave.

"I will see you at dinner time, which will be soon!" Feliciano said before leaving to go back to his work. Alfred sighed and looked at his uniform. He closed the room and stripped himself of Natalia's blue dress, deciding he should go ahead and put on his uniform. Alfred noticed the dress was a bit tight around his chest, which he would get use to, and the sleeves were three-quarter length. The skirt was a tea-length shirt and Alfred could not help but to marvel at himself in the large mirror. He slipped the mustard yellow vest on and buttoned the buttons in the front. He looked at himself again and smiled, finding that the thought he would have been a very pretty woman. Alfred slipped off his farm boots and slipped on a pair of simple black flats that he found, which were a bit snug for his feet.

He looked at himself and straightened anything that seemed out of place, which were just a few wrinkles. Alfred turned to his dresser and found the bandana that Feliciano had mentioned. It was a plain white cloth that was folded to a triangle shape. Alfred untied his hair and retied it neatly, wanting to look nice for his new master. He tied the bandana, which hid his wheat colored hair, and was annoyed that only his cowlick stuck out from his neat do. Alfred looked at himself in the mirror again, giving himself a goofy smile when the thought how nice he looked.

Alfred exited his room and decided he would explore the house on his own, maybe meet another servant. He walked about quietly, not wanting to disturb the others, and made his way to a room filled with more books than Alfred could ever imagine. Alfred walked into the room and admired the large bookcases filled with hundreds of book. Alfred walked over to one of the book shelves and began to trace one row of books, enjoying the feeling of the paper and thick covers.

Alfred picked one book out of the first shelf and opened it, looking at the pages with wide eyes. He turned the pages and just looked at the words, which he did not understand. Alfred could not tell what the writing said, since he had never actually read a book before, but the feeling of the paper made him feel a new found joy. Alfred was in a trance by the words that he did not realize that he was not alone in the room.

"Excuse me, who are you?" a voice said from behind. Alfred jumped and almost dropped the book, being startled by the voice. He turned to see a man with blond hair standing behind him. The man was dressed in nice clothes and was studying Alfred like some experiment or a caged bird. Alfred slipped the book back into place and began to leave, not knowing who this man was or what he wanted.

"Excuse me, I think I asked you a question" the man said, grabbing hold of Alfred's arm and making eye contact with the boy.

"I-I am mister Beilschmeif's new maid, sir." Alfred said quietly out of nervousness. The man looked at Alfred a bit more, studding him closely, and then gave him a warm smile. "What's your name?" the nobleman asked calmly. Alfred felt his body relax as soon as he noticed how unthreatening the man seemed, which is what he was frightened in the first place.

"Alfred Bonnefoy, sir" Alfred asked, saying his name proudly. The man was taken back, not being the first to think Alfred was a female. "Shouldn't you be serving one of your masters? Instead of reading books I would think you should be working" the man said, giving Alfred a stern look.

"M-my work starts tomorrow, sir, I just came from the east today" Alfred said, moving out of the man's grip. The man nodded and moved away from Alfred. "Well then Alfred, let me welcome you to the Capitol." the man said with a smile. He turned away from Alfred and walked into the room filled with books. Alfred retreated away from the room and went back to where his room was, which was close to the kitchen and cellar. He was scared of the rich people and wanted to be as far away from as many of them as he could, which would not go smoothly in the Capitol city.

Alfred stood in front of his door and just thought about what he was going to tell Matthew, and if Matthew would forgive him for running away. He was caught in mind thought when his nostrils filled with the smell of something sweet. Alfred could not help but to fall tempted to the smell and followed it to its source, which led him into the manor's well sized kitchen. Alfred opened the door and looked inside to see a handsome young man cooking the masters' dinner. Alfred was memorized as the man moved to a nonexistent beat as he cooked the food with eyes seemingly closed.

Alfred stood there, not saying a word, and watched for what seemed like hours. Never has Alfred seen so much food, and he wished he was one of the lucky people to try the sweet smelling meal. The man stopped and looked over at Alfred, who had a dazed look in his eyes.

"Hello?" The man said, smiling to the maid. Alfred jumped when he was recognized by the chef. "H-Hello, I'm sorry to be intruding" Alfred said, taking a step back from the chef. The taller blond smiled and shook his head, he personally liked guest in his kitchen.

"Don't be sorry, I'm Lars. Are you new here? Master Ludwig was looking for a new maid for Master Feli and Master Lovino" The man introduced and announced with a strong voice. Alfred, who was glad to finally meet someone of lower class, smiled and nodded to Lars' question. Lars' olive green eyes shone brightly at the boy's sudden smile, which felt warming to the older man.

"Thank you sir. I'm Alfred, and I am Feliciano's and Lovino's maid" Alfred said, bowing to Lars. Lars smiled and gave a bow in return, finding the boy's formality to be a joke. "Where are you from, Alfred?" Lars asked, going back to preparing the meal for the masters.

"The East, I grew up on a farm" Alfred explained simply to Lars, who raised an eyebrow. "And why did you leave? I've never been to the country, and the city is nothing special" Lars said, looking into the pasta pot.

"We needed the money" Alfred said quietly, looking away to avoid any eye contact. Lars took out a tomato and started slicing it in thin slices. "Well if you make the masters happy, you will get as much as you need" Lars said, throwing the tomato slices in the pasta.

"T-thanks, well I-I have to go" Alfred said, backing up to the door. "Will you help me by set the table? After all it is your job" Lars grinned, pulling out a red table cloth from one of the cabinets. Alfred nodded and walked over to Lars and held his hands out to get the cloth. Alfred noted that Lars was at least a foot and a half taller than him, which made him feel less manly. Lars placed the table cloth in Alfred's hands and turned back to his food. Alfred ran his fingers over the table cloth, enjoying the feeling of the red silk. It reminded Alfred of the feeling of Yao's robes, which were all smooth silk, and it smelled very nice.

Alfred walked out of the kitchen and over to the dinning room, which was very close to the kitchen. Alfred walked inside and became wide eyed at the large dinning room table. He rolled the table cloth on the table and began to position it evenly, wanting to make it look nice for his employers. Alfred went back to the kitchen to grab the dishes and silverware when Alfred noticed Lars was dreamingly looking out the window above the sink.

Alfred walked over to Lars and looked out the kitchen window to see what Lars was looking at, and it was very clear as soon as Alfred spotted it. Lars and Alfred were now both looking at the same thing which was certainly something to stop and admire at. They were gazing at a young woman in a flowing white dress who smelled flowers on her balcony. She had short honey blond hair that held a white headband in it, emerald green eyes, and a rich tanned color, looking like an angel.

"Who's she?" Alfred asked, making Lars jump. Lars turned to see Alfred staring out the window at the beautiful woman. "Back off farm boy, she's mine" Lars commented rudely, making Alfred scrunches up his nose and stick his tongue out at the man.

"I asked who she was, not asking if she was available" Alfred said with a smile on his face. Lars' face turned a bright red from embarrassment. Lars relaxed against the counter and looked up at the woman, a hazy of emotions were easily seen in his eyes.

"Belle…" Lars answered simply, sighing as he did so. Alfred turned to the dished and started picking them up to go set the table. "You like her?" Alfred asked, placing some silverware on one of the plates. Lars nodded, mumbling a soft yes to the younger boy.

"Does she know this?" Alfred asked, picking up the rest of the plates. Lars turned to Alfred and nodded, but his expression was a very sad looking one. "Does she not like you?" Alfred asked bluntly, hoping the man wasn't going to get offended.

"No…It's not that" Lars said, looking back at the blond girl. "Her adoptive-father hates me" he said softly, his face turning a darker red when she waved to him. She looked so angelic and happy, which made Alfred feel envious of the girl.

"So what if her father hates you? You both are adults" Alfred said, giving Lars an amused look. Lars turned his head to Alfred and glared, and then he turned back and waved back to Belle. "My grandfather and his father use to fight a lot, and now it's a family feud and I have been forbidden to speak to her" the older man said softly, wishing the fact was not true. Alfred felt very bad for bringing this up to his new acquaintance, Lars seemed to zone out Alfred and go back to looking at Belle. Alfred left Lars to admire his girl, deciding it was time he finished setting the table. Alfred returned to the large dinning room and started setting it up like Yao showed him how to do long ago. Alfred hummed softly as he finished with the silverware and went back to the kitchen to grab the cups for his masters.

Alfred walked back into the kitchen and saw Lars still watching Belle, and this time Alfred decided not to ruin his thought process. Alfred began to go through the cabinets till he found a cupboard filled with amazingly crafted wine glasses. Alfred fetched out enough for each person who was going to be dinning at the Beilschmeif household. Alfred pulled out the last one that was needed, and suddenly tragedy happened to the teen.

Lard turned around to see Alfred falling to the ground and the glass falling as well. It was in slow motion to Lars, seeing Alfred's drag dressed body and the crystal glass hitting the hard stone floor of the kitchen. The thud came soon and Alfred winced loudly, tears forming in his eyes as his head bad heavy contact with the floor. Alfred closed his eyes and covered the impact area on his head, searching for any blood. Lars ran to Alfred's side, stepping on the glass shards of the now broken wine glass.

"Are you okay, Farm boy?" Lars asked, lifted Alfred into his arms and helping the teen off the glass covered ground. Alfred made little whimpers as he nursed his sore head, which was ringing with unbelievable pain. Lars helped Alfred over to one of the chairs he had in the kitchen, which he used for when he felt over heated or sleepy.

"Alfred! Are you okay?" Lars called to Alfred, shaking the boy softly. He dashed over and picked up a servant's cup, filling it with some water he had gotten earlier. He placed the cup in Alfred hand and shook the boy again, who seemed to register as soon as Lars moved his hand and brought the water to his lips. Alfred grabbed the cup with greedy hands and gulped down the room temperature liquid.

Alfred placed the cup down and looked up at Lars, who was giving the boy a worried look. "Are you there, boy?" Lars said a little more teasingly, knowing Alfred was alive. Alfred nodded and relaxed his body in the chair, hitting his head against the wooden back of the chair. Alfred let out a loud hiss of pain and hunched over to avoid another smack to the head.

"Great, you broke one of Ludwig's favorite glasses" Lars growled lightly and hitting Alfred on his shoulder playfully. Alfred smiled and stood up, laughing off the pain that was generated in his head wound. "Just finish getting the table set, I'll clean up" Lars said, handing Alfred a few glasses to bring to the dinning room. Alfred grabbed the glasses and made his way to the dinning room, just because he got hurt does not mean he had to put off work. Alfred was slow while he finished placing the glasses, but he got his job done before Lars finished cooking the food.

Alfred returned to help Lars, but was handed the large and small broken shards instead of a spoon or knife. Lars placed his tools down and ushered Alfred to one of the back doors; which was in the back of his candle lit kitchen. Alfred took the shards and shot a glance to see if Ms. Belle was still standing there and adoring her flowers. Sadly the blond woman had been pulled inside and left Lars alone in his work, which was sad; but it was something that must have been repeated every day. Alfred noticed Lars' face was not showing sadness or any type of depressing emotions, which helped Alfred feel better.

"We can let Ludwig find these, or we will both be killed," Lars said with a dark voice, which made Alfred think that he was not joking about Ludwig's ill-temper.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Alfred asked as Lars opened and pushed him out into the garden. Lars smiled and gave Alfred a toothy grin, "Just go to the back of the Tomato Garden and hop over the fence and throw them. There's a forest and glass won't hurt it, kid," he said as he slammed the door shut. Alfred turned back and gave a scowl, not happy that Lars threw him out him the dusky and dark outside. He looked up and saw the moon was already glowing its bright pale blue color, which made Alfred think about the archer from the forest.

'_I hope those three are okay'_ Alfred thought as he started walking into the garden, which was filled with many tomato plants; so Alfred assumed this is where it got the name from. He passed a few plants and soon he made his way to the back of the garden, walking right up a low to the ground and dirty white fence. Alfred assumed that no one came back he often enough to wash it off, and it almost reminded him of his farm that was miles and miles away. Alfred felt a sudden pang to his heart, and he suddenly realized all that he had done. He left his brother and step brothers without telling them anything, but he was completely positive that he would make enough money to make it worth while.

He began to walk next to the fence, looking for an exit or a low part that he could use to get over and throw this away. He found a large chunk of the fence missing, and so he slipped through it and started heading towards the dark and ominous forest edge. He felt kind of bad for throwing them out in the forest, but Lars had worked here longer and he should know how thing are done here. Alfred got to the forget edge and quickly threw them into the dense walls of trees and bushes.

Alfred started for a few seconds, trying to see if he can see the moon light glisten off of the shards that he had just thrown in. He felt a sudden chill rush through his body and a cold wind seemed to push him back, which made him stumble backwards a bit. Alfred ended up falling on his bottom and spreading himself out on the cool grass. He closed his eyes for a few second before he opened them and was being watched by something from the forest. Alfred sat up and looked straight into the forest, seeing something which horrified him greatly. Ivan.

Alfred was staring at the violet eyes of the same demon who stole his first kiss, which killed his step-father, and had been always watching him. Ivan walked to the edge of the forest and just stood there, looking handsome and peaceful in the pale moonlight. Alfred slightly pushed himself away, but not even a foot away from where he had fallen.

"_**My little flower, why did you leave me?"**_ Ivan asked in a dark and demonic voice, one Alfred has never heard before. He sounded possessed; but demons can't get possessed, can they?

"I-I left to get money, a job" Alfred stuttered, feeling fear overcome his frail human body. Ivan smirked wickedly and he started to approach Alfred, which made his blood freeze to the point where he could not move at all. Ivan got very close to Alfred, and he soon was standing right above the small human teen.

"_**So you left your brothers alone…tsk tsk…I thought you were braver than that" **_Ivan's deep voice said. Ivan knelt down next to Alfred and grasped Alfred's small hand, amused at how much bigger his hand was compared to the tiny teen. Alfred kept his eyes locked with Ivan's, which were glowing that dangerous violet.

"I had to make money for them, ever since a certain someone killed my step-father, they have been starving!" Alfred said, shooting the demon a spiteful glare. Ivan was slightly taken back in shock, but it soon melted away and he started rubbing his cold hands over Alfred's warm ones. _**"I couldn't find you… and I missed you"**_ Ivan said before kissing the top of Alfred's hand with his icy cold lips.

"Go away! I hate you! You killed Yao, and you scared my brothers!" Alfred said, slapping Ivan's face away from him. Ivan let out a slight chuckle and grabbed the hand Alfred used to slap him. Alfred looked at Ivan's hand, seeing something glistening on his skin. The glass shards. Alfred threw those shards, and now Ivan had them all stuck in his hand; and blood was dripping onto Alfred's hands.

"_**And you even hurt me? I'm ashamed, my little flower,"**_ Ivan said with a sick chuckle added to his voice. Alfred looked away, feeling guilty that his littering caused someone else pain; but at least it was Ivan who was in pain and not some poor rabbit or deer. Alfred felt something placed into his hand, and if felt light and fragile. Alfred looked to see the glass that had been broken in his hands, with out a scratch and clean- Perfect.

"H-how did you do this?" Alfred asked, tracing the rim of the glass with his fingers. Ivan smirked and started standing up, ready to leave the human in amazement. Alfred looked up at Ivan, who was now towering over him like giant demon he was. _**"If you ever need something, just ask me," **_Ivan said looking at Alfred with a dark and sadistic look.

"With a price of course, so what do you want for this?" Alfred asked catching Ivan's offering. He remembered that in the woods that Ivan stole his first kiss in order to get to Natalia's in one day. Ivan gave a wicked smirk, one that sent chills down his spine.

"_**This one time I will let it be nothing in return, but next time I will take something else…,"**_ Ivan said before heading towards the forest.

"There's not going to be a second time! Stay away!" Alfred yelled at the tall man, mad that Ivan was assuming that he would need his help again. Ivan smirked evilly and turned his head to face Alfred before he was completely gone in the darkness of the forest.

"_**Don't worry, my little Flower, you will need me soon enough" **_Ivan said with his creepy voice and he walked away into the forest. Alfred looked down at the glass and smiled before raising the glass up to see it in the moon light. _'You're stupid to think so…demon' _Alfred thought as he stood up and headed back to the kitchen to place the glass in the cabinets.

While he walked away the violet eyes of Ivan kept watching Alfred, like the prey that he was to him. Ivan licked his lips as his excellent vision gave him the small and beautiful details of the farmer boy that he loved so much. _**'You honestly think you can deny everything I can offer you? … You have no idea'**_ Ivan thought as Alfred retreated back inside of his house.

"_**My little flower… you'll be mine…,"**_ Ivan said, licking his blood off of his hand.

-Line Break!-

The sounds of nice shoes pacing against marble flooring echoed in the large throne room of Queen Elizabeta Edelstein. Her adviser, a young man from the north, watched as his majesty continued to ponder for the answer to her mind- an aching question that she had been thinking abut for almost twenty-one years.

"My humble lady, perhaps you can just pick one of the princess or princes from another kingdom to marry Prince Roderich" Her adviser suggested….again.

"No Eduard, Roderich must marry someone who is different! I will not have another Edelstein marry one who is not worthy enough!" Queen Elizabeta yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the blond man.

"My Queen, I hate to ask; but where are you going to find someone worthy enough?" Eduard von Bock asked the brunette lady. Elizabeta sighed and sat in her throne and covered her beautiful face with her white gloved hands. Eduard stared at his queen from a few seconds before she let go of her face and smiled sweetly.

"Perhaps my cousin Ludwig will know, after all I do trust his judgment as highly as I do yours" Elizabeta said with a smile, and Eduard returned it. Suddenly the sound of heavier foot steps were heard, and the Queen and the Adviser turned to the double oak door. The door opened to reveal the Prince, who was wearing a nice blue suit and an annoyed look on his face.

"Mother, I do not need help finding my partner. You should really stop worrying, it will make you age faster," the prince said to his beloved mother, who aging.

"Roderich! What are you doing up? Go back to sleep while I finish up in here," Elizabeta said, waving her son to go away. "Finish up trying to control my future" he mumbled loud enough before turning to leave.

The prince left the two and headed back to his room, not wanting to hear anymore and not wanting to anger his mother. He got to his room and walked over to his patio door, opening it and going outside to sit on one of his benches to admire the outdoors. He sat and looked up at the glowing moon, resting his chin on his palm as he admired the sky.

'_I don't need mother helping me find you…I'll do it myself' the _prince thought as he watched the stars twinkle in the dark night sky. Roderich sighed and went back to his bed, imagining the person who he knew was out there that was just for him.

'_You better listen to me play the piano' _Roderich though happily, slightly smiling for the first time today. He always smiled when he imagined who he would end up with, and he was very picky on how his 'one-and-only'. He told his mother on many occasions that the person who was made for him will be breathtaking and will be different from all those who have thrown to him. Roderich took off his glasses and sat up in his bed, after he blew out the candle that was keeping his room lit.

He closed his eyes and smiled, dreaming about the 'perfect' lover that he was sworn to find sooner of later. _'Where are you…' _he thought before dazing off in the darkness. Roderich imagined that his 'one-and-only' would be perfect, and would be found very soon. Roderich could feel it in his body, and soon he knew he would meet him. The prince was asleep before he could notice the pair of violet eyes watching his dangerously.

"_**So you're the one my sister worn me about… I'll make sure you stay away from my flower"**_ the voice that belonged to the eyes hissed evilly at the sleeping prince.

End of chapter 4!

Now ya'll know Roderich's part in this story J Elizabeta is the Queen and Roderich is her son :O.

Please Review! And please tell me who Alfred should end up with?

Who will end up with Alfred? Your vote! :D

Ivan (the Demon)? Matthew(the brother)? Vash (the Archer)? Or Roderich (the prince)?

You decide my beloved friends!


	5. Chapter 5

**Americana Fairytale I…. Chapter Five!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warnings: Cross-dressing, Gilbert's awesome-ness, Cursing, Pedo!Arthur.**

**A/n: A lot will be answered, a lot will be done, and a lot will be questioned. I want to specially thank BlackWitchesCat, NinjahSocks, NewBlueTree, fanfic3484, and my beloved friend, Emismpunk. You all helped me add some stuff to this story! Thank you all for giving me ideas, complementing, being sexy, and showing Vash and Roderich some love!**

**A/n 2: Last chapter to vote for Alfred's lover! It is short for last minute voters!**

**-Line Break- Americana Fairytale I part V -Line Break-**

**A few moths passed since Alfred moved to work at Ludwig's home and started sending his family the little money he was making, but it was enough because Kiku wrote a letter updating Alfred on how the money had been helping the farm. Every day Alfred would walk into the kitchen and see Lars watching Belle admire he flowers, and she always waved at Alfred when she saw him cleaning inside the kitchen. Alfred was determined to help the two star crossed lovers, who were both thrown in a horrible position and had to be separated for stupid reasons.**

**Alfred was out in the tomato garden picking the now ripe fruits that Master Antonio, Master Feliciano, and Master Lovino seemed to adore more than anything. Alfred noticed a piece of paper fluttering in the wind, and it soon landed right in Alfred's face, making the teen stumble back in shock. Alfred scurried to take the paper off, shocked to see the contents of the flyer, which was beautifully written in a fancy cursive handwriting. Suddenly the greatest idea every hit Alfred and the teenaged boy ran into the house with the basket of tomatoes. **

**Lars was startled from his cooking when Alfred burst into the kitchen with the piece of paper and the basket of ripe tomatoes. Lars gave the young blond a puzzled look, not completely sure why Alfred looked so winded and out of breath. Alfred placed the basket of tomatoes on the counter and walked up to Lars, holding out the paper with the fancy writing on it. Lars rose and eyebrow and snatched the paper away from Alfred, wondering what was Alfred's voiceless fuss was about.**

**Lars scanned over the writing, only taking a few seconds before he released a sigh at the young blonds' findings. "It's only paper, kiddo," Lars said as he balled up the flyer and threw it in the closest trashcan. **

"**No! I have an idea! "Alfred exclaimed happily as he thrashed his tan arms around.**

"**And that would be?" Lars asked as he raised one of his eyes brows. Alfred formed a silly smile, happy that he had an idea to help Lars and his darling Belle. "Will you stop that and just tell me, Dammit!" Lars growled as he bopped the blond boy on his head. **

"**I could start carrying messages back and forth from you to Belle," Alfred said as he nursed the abused part of his head. Lars' face seemed to soften up and a happy smile sprang to life on his usually sleepy, dull, and emotionless face.**

"**That's brilliant! I was expecting something stupid to come out of your mouth," Lars laughed and patted Alfred's head like a dog that did something good. "But how do you plan on giving them to her? You can't just knock on their door and expect them to let you give it to her!" Lars said, facing the realization of cruel fate. As soon as those words left Lars' mouth a twisted smile formed on Alfred's face, which signaled to the older man that Alfred had a plan for that as well.**

"**Well I was thinking about working for the head of the house, possibly being a maid! That way I can walk in and out as much as I please," Alfred smiled as he spoke to Lars about his plan. **

"**Brilliant, you would do that for me?" Lars asked Alfred, feeling his blood rush from excitement. Lars could not wait to start writing to his beloved Belle. Alfred gave a short nod, knowing the extra work would not only help Lars talk to his love, but also give him more money to send to his brother, his step-brothers, and his farm.**

"**But there is one last problem…" Lars said, giving Alfred a sad look. Alfred gave his friend a confused look, not understanding what else could be a problem. **

"**The masters of our house would never let you do that!" Lars said with a sad but loud tone. Alfred's happy face fell into a very pitiful and depressed look, feeling his brilliant plan instantly shot down by rules. **

"**Well he could, if he was given permission," a sweet voice said from the door of the kitchen. The two servants turned their heads to see Feliciano standing and watching them with a sweet smile on his tan face. **

**Lars figured there was no reason to beg or even ask his masters, scared they would shoot down his request with a blink of the eye.**

"**Mister Feliciano sir! Please let me help Lars out by working as a main for the neighbors! I promise I will do all my chores and everything will be the same!" Alfred begged his boss, hoping the amber hair colored man would agree to let him aid Lars. Feliciano placed a finger on his chin and cocked his head to the side innocently. **

"**Promise all your work will be done?" Feliciano asked, making Lars and Alfred feel hope spring into life in their chests. "Yes sir! I promise!" Alfred said, taking a few steps closer to Feliciano to make sure he was not imagining this. **

"**Then if I were you, I would go ahead now and try to get a job. The master of the house is a rather strict man," Feliciano said, as he did a shooing motion with his hand towards Alfred. Alfred nodded and took the white bandana out of his hair and unbuttoning the mustard yellow vest, running by his room to throw them on his bed. Alfred ran back and bowed to Feliciano, feeling grateful for being able to help his new friend. **

"**Thank you, Master Feliciano!" Alfred said with a fast tone, and then he ran out of the house and happily crossed the street. From the Kitchen were Feliciano and Lars watching as Alfred made his way across the street to the other home. **

**Alfred stopped at the door and fixed himself up, wanting to look good if he was going to try and get a job with the master of this house hold. Alfred knocked on the door and waited with anticipation, begging for a nice man to be his second boss. The nicely carved door opened to reveal a dark skinned man with his hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. The man had brow eyes, dark skin, dark brown hair, and wore a butler's uniform.**

"**Can I help you?" the servant asked in a rude voice as he eyed the smaller blond. **

"**I'm here to ask the Lord of this house for a job," Alfred said with a short bow, trying to get on the man's good side. The servant gave a scowl, not enjoying the happiness of the boy; who needed to be that happy this early in the day? **

"**My Lord does not need a rat, go back to the orphanage, boy," the servant said as he tried to close the door, but Alfred stuck his foot in the door to stop him. **

"**P-please sir, I really need this job. Can I talk to him?" Alfred asked and wincing as the heavy door was slammed roughly on his soft feet. The servant could not turn down the sweet and pitiful look of Alfred, finding pity for the supposed orphan. "Very well, follow me," the servant said as he let Alfred inside to follow him to where his master was.**

**Alfred followed the man inside the house and down the deep halls, not asking any question so he did not anger his possible coworker. **

**The servant stopped at a nicely carved door and he knocked softly on the door, which was all that was needed. Suddenly a husky voice answered, "Come in," it said. The servant opened the door and motioned for Alfred to enter, at his own risk; and the small teen did so. Alfred walked in to see a man sitting on a nice chair while he was sipping something from a teas cup, a book was in his hands. Paintings covered the room, and a low fire was dancing in the fireplace. The servant closed the room, leaving Alfred alone in the room with the rather scary man.**

**The man placed his tea cup and book down, giving Alfred his run attention. Alfred noted that the man looked shorter than Matthew, had deep green eyes, pale skin, messy-butter blond hair, a green suit, and the largest eye browns he had ever seen. The Eyebrows reminded Alfred of Peter, who was the boy traveling with Vash and Lilli. **

"**What do you want, lad?" The man asked, his voice dripping with his accent. Alfred bowed and walked closer to the man, trying to not make eye contact with those eyes. Alfred spoke quietly, not sure what to say to the man he was going to be deceiving.**

"**Speak up, git, Why are you here?" the man asked, showing Alfred frustration. Alfred slightly jumped and nodded to the man, knowing he needed to not mess this up. "My Lord…I am very poor and I need a job. Perhaps I can clean your dishes, or clean your house, or - or anything, sir!" Alfred said, bowing again to act as if he was desperate to get a job for the man. The Lord of the house raised his large eyes brows at the boy's pleas, which seemed cute.**

"**Do you have any special skills?" the Lord asked, taking his teacup and sipping the amber colored liquid. Alfred froze and thought about what he was good at, and then it hit him. "I can garden and sew," Alfred's soft voice answered, making the Lord smirk evilly. **

"**Then perhaps I do have a job for you; and I will require both of your skills, lad. Tell me your name," the Lord answered, sipping his tea after his question. "Alfred Bonnefoy, sir" Alfred answered happily, loving that he got to hear his father's last name leave his mouth.**

"**Very well, Alfred, you will come here at the crack of dawn and collect the laundry, you will clean all of it and fix anything that is savable, you will deliver it before dusk, and you will manage my garden two days a week. Am I understood, Mr. Bonnefoy?" the lord asked Alfred, letting a twisted smile grace his place face. **

"**Yes, sir" Alfred said while fear struck his heart, bowing again to the Lord of the house. **

"**Kirkland, my name is Arthur Kirkland," the man, Arthur, introduced himself with a wicked smile. Alfred looked at Arthur, not sure if he heard that last name correctly. **

"**Well Mr. Kirkland, I will be over first thing tomorrow morning, sir," Alfred said, bowing to Arthur and walking out of the room. Alfred closed the door and let out a lout sigh; glad he was not denied his job or caught in his lie. Lucky that other servant was not watching him, so Alfred began to walk through the house; and he was looking for Belle's room. **

**Alfred stopped when he saw Belle walking through the brightly colored hallway. The woman's eyes almost seemed to glow when she saw Alfred, and she ran and hugged the small boy tightly. **

"**How did you get in here?" she asked, keeping quiet so her caregiver couldn't hear her. **

"**I'll be working as a laundry maid," Alfred said with a bright smile to the woman, who smiled and hugged the boy tighter. Alfred then told her the plan, knowing she was going to have to help too if it was going to work. Belle happily agreed and shooed Alfred to go home, which he did happily**

**-Line break!-**

**I know it was a short chapter, but you'll get a faster update, I promise! School has bee HELL this week! Anyway this is the last chapter to vote! Also PMK chapter 11 is ready, just being beta'd right now. **

**Please Review!**

**I'm so so so sorry! :'( **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry guys.**_

_**Warning: Occ'ness, Curing, Rape, Cross-dressing, and stuff.**_

_**A/N: I am sorry for the slow updates on everything! But spring break will just be a burst of new chapters and hopefully we will have PMK and MMD finished! PMK has two more chapters left and MMD is pre-handwritten. Also: there is a poll open on my Profile, so please check that out guys! **_

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Americana Fairytale 1 Part 6~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Months passed and Alfred did the same routine everyday: He would wake up before sun rise, go to the manor across the street, collect their laundry, water their garden, take the laundry to his employer's home, wash the laundry, hang it to dry, then do what ever Feliciano, Ludwig, Lars, Gilbert, or Lovino needed him to do, then he would return to deliver the laundry before sunset, and finally he would tend to cleaning at his employer's home. This is what Alfred did on a daily basic until he was caught cleaning one of Lovino's vases, being caught by Lovino.

"Stop what you're doing, and stand still, Bastard," Lovino said, scaring Alfred. The blond teen looked over to see the older brother standing in the door way and watching him, holding a sketch pad and a few pencils; since he was just out sketching some scenes and returned to see Alfred cleaning the studio. Alfred placed the vase down and took a few steps towards Lovino and the exit.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Lovino!" Alfred said with a begging tone, hoping Lovino would of fire him because of him cleaning the Studio. Feliciano once told him to not clean the Studio because they needed to keep everything the same for their paintings.

"I said stand still! Move back to where you were standing and pick up the fucking vase," Lovino said as he sat down on a stool and flipped to a new page. Alfred scurried back to his pose and looked over at Lovino, who was writing something down on the paper before looking up at Alfred.

"Look at the vase, act like you're cleaning it and don't move," Lovino said in a softer voice and twirled his pencil around carelessly. Alfred nodded and took the pose that Lovino wanted, which made the brunette give a small smile.

Alfred stood there for what seemed like a day, only actually being two hours. Lovino stopped and placed the sketch pad down and heading over to a closet that was in the room, giving Alfred time to relax his hurting joints. Alfred watched as Lovino pulled out a blank canvas and placed it on an easel, which is what Lovino and Feliciano used to paint on.

"Go finish your chores, be back here at the same time," Lovino said as he shooed Alfred to leave, and the boy quickly did so. Alfred gathered the laundry and noticed the sun was slowly setting, giving him only minutes until his time limit was up. Alfred took the basket of clean laundry and Lars' letter over to the house across the street, Mr. Kirkland's house.

Alfred crept inside and began to place the laundry in its proper place, only stopping when Belle came to get her not from her beloved Lars. Luckily Alfred able to do everything and escape before Mr. Kirkland noticed he was late, which was good. Belle handed Alfred his weekly pay and shooed the boy back to his main employers' home.

Alfred went back to his house and gave the letter to Lars, which he did everyday. This was the new life of Alfred Bonnefoy, now having to add Mister Lovino's art time in his already crazy schedule. Lars, Belle, and Feliciano watched as Alfred worked himself to death to please the young lover-struck couple. Mister Ludwig, Gilbert, and Mr. Lovino knew nothing of Alfred's long and busy schedule, but they could all see he was slowly loosing his steam for work.

Soon Alfred had no time to even eat his meals, only snagging a piece of toast when he was giving Lars the letters from Belle. Lovino noticed it, and got mad because Alfred began to loose too much weight and became paler from his indoor work. Lovino began to paint Alfred, finding the boy's pose and beauty to be captivating and needed to be captured for all to see. Weeks passed and Lovino was almost done with Alfred's colors, taking a whole day just to get the right shades of blues to make Alfred's captivating eyes. Alfred kept in his pose and began to fall asleep where he stood, which made Lovino yell at the servant.

"Wake up! I can't paint your fucking eyes if you're asleep!" Lovino yelled, making Alfred spring alive and awake from his sleepy daze.

"Sorry Mister Lovino, I-I just haven't been sleeping- I won't fall asleep!" Alfred said, finding the energy to raise his voice. Lovino gave the teenage boy a slightly worried look, feeling bad that he was keeping Alfred from finishing his chores and keeping him from sleep.

"Just go ahead and leave, we can finish tomorrow," Lovino said, shooing the boy. Alfred's eyes seemed to spring to life, feeling a sudden compassion from the usually harsh and ill-tempered Lovino Vargas.

"A-are we almost done?" Alfred asked, stuttering from his sleepy state. Lovino nodded and dipped his thin brush into the cerulean blue paint. "I can wait till you're done, sir," Alfred said, flashing Lovino a smile and only receiving a smirk from him.

"Fine, just stay away," Lovino said as he painted Alfred's eyes, which seemed to change from a dull blue to a sparkling blue. Lovino sat quietly as his eyes shifted from Alfred to the painting, making sure he captured the details perfectly.

About thirty minutes passed since Lovino had to wake up the dozing blond, and Alfred knew Lovino had finished the painting as soon as he heard the paint brush being placed in the water. Alfred turned his head to Lovino, who was scanning over his work, feeling proud that he had captured the beauty of his servant. Alfred noticed Lovino knitted his eyebrows in disappointment, which made Alfred feel a sudden fear wash over his tired body.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked as he took as few steps closer to Lovino, who ignored him and kept looking at the painting. Alfred walked behind Lovino and looked at the canvas, gasping at the masterpiece Lovino had created. Lovino picked up a rag and turned to Alfred, handing it to him genteelly.

"Wash this and then go get some food and sleep," Lovino ordered before turning back to his art piece, ignoring Alfred's question.

"Yes sir," Alfred said as he headed towards the door and left the artist with the painting. Alfred headed to the wash room and placed the rag in a bucket of cold water, which made the teen shiver as he dipped his hands in it. Alfred began to clean the wash rag, happy that he was ordered to sleep and eat after two weeks of doing little of both. Alfred looked up at the window and saw the dark sky against the forest and moon. Suddenly Alfred jumped up and looked over to the corner of the room, seeing the basket of clean clothes that was for his other boss. 'Shit' he thought.

Alfred left the rag in the cold bucket and grabbed the basket, which had Belle's letter on it, and he ran out of the house and over to the house across the street. Alfred opened the door, which was unlocked for him, and he began to place everything where they belonged. Alfred opened Belle's door and gave her the letter and her clean clothes and he rushed to place Mr. Kirkland's clothes in his room. Alfred sped through the hallway, being watched closely by Belle until he disappears in the darkness of the shaded hallway.

Alfred made his way to Mr. Kirkland's door, pushing it open slowly to avoid making any loud noises that would wake Mr. Kirkland if he was sleeping. Alfred noticed there was a soft glowing fire in the fireplace and the room reeked with the smell of alcohol. The young teen scanned the room, not seeing Mr. Kirkland, and he began to place the clean clothes in their places. Alfred grabbed a silk blanket, which he had cleaned and folded, on the large bed of his boss.

Suddenly Alfred felt two hands cup his rear end, which made the teen squeal and try to turn; but the hands seemed to push his weak body down against the bed. Alfred felt whomever's body push down on his, which made he groan from the weight and the strong smell of whiskey.

"D-d-didn't I tell …y-you t-to be here b-before sunset, p-p-poppet?" the drunk and slurred voice of Mr. Kirkland said in a harsh whisper. Alfred groaned as Mr. Kirkland dug his fingernails into his soft skin, only being protected by his undergarments and the think fabric of his maids' skirt. Alfred felt the older male's hands groping his bottom as he kept pressing his nails in deeper.

"M-Mr. Kirkland, please l-let go of me, I'm so sorry I was l-late…" Alfred said softly, feeling too weak to fight and to weak to stop stuttering. Arthur release one of his hands and began to snake it up Alfred's skirt, smiling as he touched the boy's smooth skin.

"Yo-you didn't listen, poppet, an-and now you m-must be punished," the drunk Arthur said as he traced the upper lining of Alfred's undergarments. Alfred began to wiggled under the man's weight, which did nothing in is favor and only aroused the perverted man. The man's words made Alfred's eyes shoot open and made utter fear and terrible sadness wash over his weak body.

"M-Mr. Kirkland, you're drunk!" Alfred said, hoping the man would stop; but the man did not listen and only began to pull down Alfred's garments. Alfred felt his skin press against the fabric of his maids' skirt, which meant he was bare down there. Alfred began to use the little energy to thrash around and try to free himself from being taken. Alfred's eyes began to water, feeling too weak to do anything but fight like a four year old against his older teen brother.

Mr. Kirkland began to push up Alfred's skirt and looked at the boy's bare bottom, laughing wickedly. Alfred felt the cold air against him now, which meant something very bad was about to take place. Alfred took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs, but the only reaction he got was Mr. Kirkland grabbing his long blond hair and stuffing Alfred's face into the comforter of his bed.

"Be a good s-slut and s-shut up," Mr. Kirkland said as he held Alfred's head against the bed with one had and using the other to grope and touch the teen's privates. Alfred felt a sudden lack of hair, which made him start to struggle and trash more; but it was only a weak attempt. Alfred kicked his legs for a few seconds, but only ended up slamming his legs against the hard foot board of the bed. The pain of being held and the pain of the impact made Alfred's eye pour out more salty tears.

Alfred heard the sound of a button being undone and something dropping, realizing it was Mr. Kirkland's pants and belt hitting the cold wooden floor. Alfred felt Mr. Kirkland release his head and grab his hips, digging his fingers into the soft bare skin.

"Make s-sure you don't m-make a sound, poppet" Mr. Kirkland's rough and toxic smelling voice said as he began to tease Alfred's virgin-hole. Alfred gasped and tried to wiggle out of the man's hold, but this only made him laugh and press harder. "I-It's your fault, poppet, I-I told you-you not to come," Arthur said as he pushed in his first dry finger, making Alfred scream loudly as it was forced in.

"Y-you're mine, s-slut-" Arthur said as he went to stick in his second finger, but stopped. Alfred heard something glass shatter against something hard and then felt the first finger being pulled out roughly. Alfred didn't have time to turn around to see what had shattered, but he did have time to see Mr. Kirkland's body drop to the ground. Alfred stared at the man on the ground and then he looked to see Belle standing behind him with half of a shattered Alcoholic drink bottle. Alfred began to wipe away the rolling tears off his cheek.

"Ms. B-Belle…. T-thank you," Alfred was all he could say as he slid off the bed, wiggling hips from the pain of that one finger. Belle dropped the bottle and grabbed Alfred, pulling the short maid into a tight hug. Alfred hugged her back and began to cry in her hold, glad that Mr. Kirkland was not still on top of him.

"Alfred, I'm so sorry h-he did this to you," Belle said, releasing Alfred from her hold and kissing the boy on his fore head. Alfred belt down and began to pull up his undergarments, which were just pooled at his thin ankles. Belle looked so horrified and she hugged Alfred, feeling horrible that Arthur did this to Alfred.

"Let's get you home," Belle said as she grabbed Alfred's shaking hand and pulled him to the door for them to go back to the Ludwig's home. Belle held the boy close and opened the door, only to be greeted by Feliciano talking to Lars about what to cook for tomorrows meals. The two turned when they saw the front door open, shocked to see Belle holding a shaking Alfred protectively in her arms.

"Belle! Al! What happened?" Lars said as he sped close to his lover and his friend, worried about the reason for her coming over. Lars felt Alfred latch on to him, holding on to him like a scared baby who just found his mother.

"A-Arthur tried to…he hurt him," Belle said, placing her hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"W-what did he do?" Feliciano asked, walking over to his two servants and the young lady. Lars began to walk to Alfred's room, thinking the boy would relax better in his small room. Lars sat Alfred on his bed and pulled Alfred's blanket over Alfred's shoulders. Belle and Feliciano were standing outside of Alfred's room, and soon Lars stood with them while Alfred looked down at his floor.

"What happened, Belle?" Lars asked his beloved girlfriend, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. Belle took a deep breath and started explaining what she heard and saw which made the two men gasp at the horrible story. Both men were fond of Alfred and found his innocents to be something amazing in their home, but what Belle told him Arthur did was horrible.

Feliciano gasped as soon as he heard the story, feeling horrible that his new servant had been touched like that. Even though Feliciano has had sex with his husband before, and he was use to the way men did it, he knew Alfred was only a child. Lars covered his mouth in shock and then brought Belle into a strong hug, saying Thank You multiple times for saving Alfred's virginity.

The three adult went back into the room to see Alfred crying softly into his pillow, which pulled Lars' and Belle's heart strings. Belle sat down on the bed and began to stroke Alfred's soft hair, softly cooing to the small teen.

"What in the hell is going in here?" Lovino's voice said, making the adults look at him. Lovino looked inside to see what they were worried about. The older Vargas was shocked to see Alfred crying on his bed, who he thought was suppose to be asleep awhile ago. Feliciano grabbed Lovino's hand and escorted him away, deciding he would talk to his brother about the situation.

Lars and Belle sat on the bed and watched Alfred quietly sob and breathe rapidly, both adults just rubbed the boy's back slowly. Lars and Belle started talking quietly; being the first time they could talk since they were little kids. They carried on innocent conversations about their lives and their responsibilities, Belle confession she was never returning back to that house where that damned Kirkland was. They began to plan on running away to Lars' home town, which were a few hours from the Capitol. Luckily for them Alfred as asleep by the time they decided they should leave, which they decided would be tonight.

Lars did not even bother waking his Master's up to inform them, but he did write a note for Alfred to find that explained everything. The two lovers packed Lars' clothes, a basket of food, and Lars' saving; and headed off to where they were going to settle.

-Line break-

It was a few days after Lars left with Belle, leaving the home without a cook, so Alfred stepped up and took Lars' old joke along with his other jobs. He stopped working for Mr. Kirkland

Queen Elizabeta was sitting with Prince Roderich, who was reading a letter from his cousin. The Queen looked over at her son, who had a glare directed to the paper's writings like it was some war letter. The queen moved over to the side to try and sneak a peak of the paper, only getting a glare from her son.

"I told you to be patient, mother, it's only from Gilbert," Prince Roderich said as he handed his mother the paper. Queen Elizabeta took the paper and began to read the letter from Gilbert. Roderich watched his mother's facial expression change as she read it, all signs being negative until the end.

"He is so annoying, why must he always call himself 'awesome, what an idiot…" Elizabeta said as she scanned over the letter a few more times. Roderich only nodded in agreement, knowing all of Gilbert's ideas were stupid- but this one actually made the prince wonder what his distant cousin was planning.

"He does realize that I am busy, right?" The Queen said to her son, who shrugged his shoulders. Their cousin had invited them to a party at his home, like normal, but this time he was telling the two royals that Lovino was going to be selling his best master piece ever.

"Should we go?" Roderich asked his mother, who just stared at the paper a little longer. The queens sighed and shook her head, making Roderich slightly grumble.

"You have worked to do, I will go and see this 'best master piece'," the Queen said as she stood up to go back to her room. Roderich went to protest, but decided he would not anger the older woman any more then she would be by the end of the visit. Roderich looked at the work his mother gave him, which was just reading some proposals from kings and queens trying to marry off their daughters to him. Roderich glared at the writings, feeling sorry for these girls who were given no chance to find their own loves.

The Queen began to dress herself in a nice robe, one she didn't mind if Pasta sauce spilt all over it. She admired herself in her large mirror, twirling around and watching the skirt spin behind her. She grabbed her coat and headed to find Eduard to call a carriage for her to take her to Ludwig's house.

Eduard was waiting in the hall way, being told by Roderich to wait on his mother because she intended on going somewhere shortly. The Queen exited her room and turned to her adviser, who was reading one of his books while he waited for her.

"Eduard, go get a carriage ready, I am heading to my cousin's house for the evening," the elegant queen said to her adviser, who didn't even make eye contact with her. Only mumbling 'yes, my queen', and heading down the hall to get a carriage and horse ready to carry the Queen.

The Queen walked outside, finding Eduard waiting there for her and holding the carriage door open for her. The Queen got inside and sat down, smiling ear to ear as Eduard closed the door and climbed into the drivers' seat of the carriage. Eduard whipped the reins and the horse began to trot out of the palace yard and to the streets of the city.

The ride lasted about ten minutes until the carriage stopped and Eduard helped his beloved queen out, even escorting her to the front door. Eduard knocked on the door, hearing a cheerful Feliciano running to see who was visiting. Feliciano opened the door and smiled happily, seeing the Queen and her adviser.

"Ciao, your majesty!" Feliciano greeted happily.

"Hello, Feliciano, I hope your brother's painting is worth this trip," the queen said, smiling at the shorter boy.

"Yes, mam! It is really pretty!" Feliciano said, escorting Eduard and Queen Elizabeta into the house and into their den. The queen followed Feliciano and stopped and gawked at the painting in front of her. Never had she seen who was in neither the painting nor the vase this person held.

"My god…" the queen and her adviser mumbled softly, both getting a similar idea in their heads

**End of chapter six!**

**Sorry it sucks! But the winner for the pairing has been mostly chosen!**

**Thank you all so much for reading, lots of love from Kats!**

**R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven!**

**Warning: Occ'ness, Cross-dressing, Cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/N: Should Matthew end up with someone or die? Please vote~**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Americana Fairytale part VII~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Queen Elizabeta, Adviser Eduard von Bock, Ludwig, Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio, and Feliciano sat at the table with a few other contributors to the arts. A young blond man, Felix Lukasiewicz, was one of the few who sat at the artists' table. Their insane neighbor, Arthur Kirkland, and a young noble named Matthias Køhler also sat at the table, all of them sitting in an awkward silence as they sipped wine. Arthur shot Feliciano a few glances, wondering why the usually hyper man was being oddly quiet. Ludwig and Gilbert also seemed a bit worried, but Antonio and Lovino seemed relaxed and not worried.

"What will you be serving tonight, Feli?" The queen asked, comfortable enough to use the amber haired boy's nick name. Feliciano gave a sad look, remembering it was Alfred who was cooking; and not Lars.

"I don't know, my new cook is cooking for us," Feliciano said, gulping down the wine as fast as he could. He was told by Alfred to not let Arthur know he worked for them, scared the large eye browned man would harass his wonderful employers.

"And what happened to your old chef?" Elizabeta asked, curious on what happened to the young man. Feliciano did not know how to answer her, not sure if Arthur knew that Belle left with Lars. Feliciano eyes Arthur then his brother, not feeling comfortable with the situation.

The large door dinning room door was pushed open to reveal Alfred in a flour covered apron and tomato sauce dripping from his hair. Arthur gave the flour covered maid an odd look, thinking those sapphire blue eyes looked so familiar.

"D-dinner is ready, sorry for the long wait," Alfred said, the heat of the kitchen left a cute pink blush across Alfred. Feliciano smiled ear to ear, glad to know the meal was ready to satisfy their hunger and hopefully kill the awkwardness. Alfred scurried back inside of the kitchen and came out with a cart with plates pre-made for the guest. Everyone watched as the clumsy maid served them their meals, almost tripping a few times. The queen gave the boy an amused look, finding the boy's clumsiness to be funny and entertaining.

"Thank you, dear," the queen said to Alfred, smiling sweetly as the boy placed her plate in front of her. After Alfred placed the plates he made his way to leave, but was given a glare by Ludwig to make him stay by the door incase of emergencies. Alfred did as his boss gestured and he watched as the rich people ate his food, shocked that none of them making a sounds as they ate.

Alfred walked by and placed wine glasses for each person, coming back to pour a rich red wine in each glass for each guest. Feliciano, Antonio, Matthias, and Lovino were happy to have been served a simple, but their favorite, dish. Alfred threw together a simple pasta dish with tomato sauce and cheese. Ludwig and Eduard were quiet, not protesting or arguing against the meal. The Queen and Arthur both poked their food for awhile before eating everything on their plate, which brought a sweet and bitter smile to his face.

Gilbert looked over at Alfred, who was smiling at he looked at the eating people. The albino's staring seemed to draw the attention of the queen, who looked at the happy maid. Elizabeta gave a soft smile, getting an idea brewing in her head. Eduard looked at his queen and saw the twisted smile on her beautiful face, knowing she was going to do something.

"Dear cousin, I am having a party for my son in ten days, and I would like it if your household to come," the queen said, sipping the rich red wine.

"I see, and is this another plot to get Roderich to find a bride?" Ludwig asked, raising a fork full of pasta to his mouth. Eduard gave a soft smirk, nodding from his correct suspicions.

"Yes, I have asked so many young ladies and young men, but he is too stubborn!" Elizabeta complain as she drank the rest of her wine. Arthur looked at the queen with a dull smile, which made Alfred shiver. Alfred walked over to Elizabeta and poured her more wine, only getting a nod and a soft thank you from the older queen.

"I would send my niece, but she has seemed to have run away," Arthur said, passing Ludwig a glare and getting one back from the pale blond man. Matthias was about to ask questions, but he remembered what Lars had told him one night.

"Too bad, but I am hoping you all could some. Mr. Kirkland, I assume you would like to come as well?" Elizabeta asked, getting a nod from the rapist. Everyone at the table looked to see Gilbert, who was usually loud and hyper, looking at the maid, who was looking out one of the windows with a calm and relaxed look. Alfred's blue eyes sparkled as he watched the soft wind rustle the leaves of the forest's trees,

"Alfred, can you please pour me some more wine?" Antonio asked, holding his glass out to the maid. Alfred's looked shot to Antonio and smiled happily. "Yes sir," Alfred chirped happily as he walked over to Antonio to pour the wine.

Arthur's eyes widened and shot over from a soft look to a hard glare, remembering the lovely name. "Alfred?" Arthur asked in a bitter voice. Feliciano and Lovino felt their blood freeze, seeing Arthur stand up and look at Alfred carefully.

"Do you know him, Herr Kirkland?" Ludwig asked, placing his drink down and looking at Arthur with a curious glare. Gilbert and Elizabeta could see the fear wash over Alfred; he made it obvious the way he froze and his eyes got wider. Antonio seemed blind to the situation, still holding his glass up and now waving around the empty cup.

"N-No, just an interesting name," Arthur lied, looking at Alfred with hungry and angry eyes. Feliciano passed his lover a worried look, not wanting to make Alfred feel uncomfortable anymore than he already was. Arthur sat down with a dark smirk and picked his wine glass up, raising it to his lips and sipping the red drink happily.

"It is, it is certainly one I have never heard before. Where did your parents come across such a name?" Eduard asked, sipping water instead of wine

Elizabeta finished up her food and wine, clapping her hands loudly together and looking over at her cousins; drawing their attention. "That was delicious, I assume you have an equally good of a dessert to serve as well, Alfred?" she asked with a sweet smile, making Alfred blush and unfreeze from Arthur's hungry look.

"Y-yes, mam'," Alfred stuttered as he retreated to the kitchen. Arthur stood up and wiped his mouth, keeping his sick smile on his face. The head of the house, Ludwig, raised his eyebrow and looked at the butter blond with a curious look.

"Mr. Ludwig, do you mind if I use your loo?" Arthur asked, keeping his smile plastered on his face like a sick mask for a play. Ludwig nodded and waved Arthur off, knowing the man knew where and how to get to his restroom. "Thank you," Arthur said as he left the room.

Feliciano turned to his husband with a glare, same with Lovino to Antonio. Ludwig and Antonio were both clueless to the situation and both raised their eyebrows at their beloved. Elizabeta did not bother to get involved in their personal issues, though she was curious about the maid's sudden reaction.

-Line Break-

Alfred was pinned to the counter of the kitchen, his body being held by Arthur and his mouth being covered by Arthur's gloved hand. Arthur was whispering horrible things in his ear, telling Alfred how he was going to get revenge and force Alfred to become his slave.

"And don't you dare plan on going to the Queen's ball. I will come during the night and you will come home with me, or else I will kill your family, Bonnefoy," Arthur threatened, licking his lips as he watched Alfred squirm under his body. "It was your mistake to tell me your family name, now I can find them and slaughter them," Arthur chuckled evilly.

"You will behave and when I come to get you, I expect you to be no less then willing," Arthur said moving his hand and replacing it with his lips, forcefully entering Alfred's warm mouth and kissing the young maid. Alfred was shaking, scared that the man was going to finish what he started that horrible night which seemed like yesterday.

Suddenly Arthur pulled away and smiled at Alfred, one that reminded Alfred of the sick smile of the demon who followed him. "I must go now, I will come in ten days and you will be waiting for me," Arthur said as he let go of Alfred and turned to leave, joining the other aristocrats in their conversations.

Alfred began shaking violently, fear and confusion kept rushing through his body like the blood through his veins. Alfred walked over to where he had the pudding stored, pouring them into small glass bowls. Alfred grabbed nine small silver spoons for them to eat the pudding with, placing them on a tray with the bowls of pudding. Alfred picked up the pudding and walked back to the dinning room, looking at the ground so he did not have to make eye contact with Arthur.

The queen smiled as Alfred began to place the off-white pudding in front of everyone; though it was obvious he tried to avoid Arthur. Feliciano was the first to start to eat, and he ate the whole bowl in record time. Feliciano turned his head to the door, which is where Alfred would normal stand while they were eating.

"Vee~ that tasted nice~" Feliciano said, but saw Alfred was not standing there. The people in the room, besides the queen, looked around the room for the messy maid. Sadly no one saw him, but the queen had a nice and large smirk on her pink lips.

"He left, leave him be. Eduard will clean up after are done, right?" she asked her adviser, who looked at her and sighed. It was not a question or even an option; he had to do what the queen requested. "Yes, your majesty," Eduard said with a smile, the corner of his mouth began to twitch.

"Now, Lovino, tell me more about this painting-" Queen Elizabeta said, taking Lovino from his argument with Antonio. Lovino nodded and let go of Antonio's neck, which was a relief to the tan soldier.

-Line Break-

Alfred ran past the garden and jumped the white fence, his legs pushing him towards the forest. The sun set was among him, slowly the lands grew darker and darker; but this did not stop Alfred from going to the edge of the forest. He had ran out so fast that it started to cramp his muscles up, since he did not need them for such a burst of energy and movement. Alfred fell to his knees in front of the edge, looking down at the night covered grass below him.

"I-…Demon, are you there?" Alfred called into the dark forest, wanting the beast to come to him. Alfred sat there, hearing nothing but the leafs beings rustled by the cooling winds. Alfred sighed and sat there for five minutes, getting no response from Ivan.

Alfred stood up and turned to leave; but was met face to face with an enraged Ivan, his eyes were shining even more and his fangs were easily seen in the fading sun. Alfred said nothing, looking at the demon just stood in front of him. Ivan was breathing deeply, his large chest rising and when he exhaled it released a horrible low growl. Nothing was said between the two; they just looked at each other and waited for the other to make the wrong movements.

"Demon…" Alfred said, forgetting what the demon's name was. Ivan growled lowly as he glared at Alfred, making the mortal boy shake in his shoes.

"_**Call me Ivan, not demon," **_Ivan ordered before he took a few steps closer to Alfred, extending his arms for Alfred. The scared mortal took a few steps backwards, placing himself in the dark forest. Ivan smirked and walked closer, watching Alfred back up as well. Alfred back up into a large tree, which made him scream in shock and fear. Ivan took that time to speed up and pin his beloved human to the tree.

"_**Why…why did you not come to me when he touched you?" **_Ivan asked his cold breath against Alfred's warm ears.

"I didn't need you, I still don't need you!" Alfred spat back, trying to seem brave as Ivan glared at him. Ivan sighed and pressed him body again Alfred's, their clothed chest touching.

"_**Then why come now?" **_Ivan glared, mad that his beloved flower dare let another man touch him twice. He knew Arthur was harassing Alfred; and the only reason why he did not save Alfred was because he wanted Alfred to come to him on his free will.

"I-I don't know, I was scared I guess," Alfred said looking away from Ivan violet eyes, though he knew Ivan was still watching him.

"_**And you have all right to be, and now you must be punished," **_Ivan said, kissing Alfred's ear softly and began to caress the human's body. Alfred let out a pained groan, looking at Ivan now that the demon was touching him slowly roaming his large hands over his body. Alfred began to wiggle and beg to be released from Ivan caring hold, thinking Ivan was going to take him now.

"Relax, I am not going to take you just yet; but I know you came here for a request, da?" Ivan asked, pulling his icy cold lips away from Alfred's body. Alfred was shocked, to say the least, and looked at Ivan with a confused look on his beautiful face.

"W-why did you stop?" Alfred asked, his face was a sweet shade of rosy pink. Ivan chuckled, finding he sweet flower to be too innocent.

"_**Would you prefer me to take you against a tree?" **_Ivan asked, seeing Alfred shake his head violently. _**"Good and I just told you I was not going to take you; and yet you still seem scared," **_Ivan said, hugging his human,

"You're a demon, how was I suppose to trust you?" Alfred asked, making Ivan move away with a smirk on his pale face.

"_**I have not lied to you before, and if I wanted to I would just kidnap you and make you my sex lave; but I have not and I do not plan on doing it to you, unless you want me to," **_Ivan said, sitting down on the forest floor and looking up at Alfred's shocked face. Alfred studied Ivan's face, not seeming a reason to not trust the demon' other than the fact that he killed his step-father.

"_**So what is it that you would like, Alfred, unless you came here just for a friendly conversation with a demon," **_Ivan asked, watching as Alfred's eyes scanned him and the area around him.

"I was wondering, if I did ask for something, how much would you charge me?" Alfred asked, rapidly rubbing his arms with his hands. Ivan felt his smirk be replaced with a genuine smile.

"_**Depends on what you want, my little flower. If you want wealth, then I would have to ask you to give much more than a few little kisses. Or if you want revenge, I would have to ask you to do something almost as equally sinful as killing, like being my pet for a few weeks. Or if you want to, possibly, go to the queen's ball and keep your family safe from that Kirkland fellow-"**_ Ivan started to say seeing Alfred's eyes were wide with shock that Ivan knew and fear for the other payments.

"The last one, what would be the payment for that one?" Alfred asked sitting on the ground, but his back against the large tree. Ivan looked at Alfred's body like he was sizing up prey or a nice piece of meat.

"_**Nothing bad, just you have to sleep with me for two weeks**_," Ivan said, licking his lips as Alfred began to freak out from his price.

"B-But I want to stay a virgin till I get married!" Alfred yelled, not wanting to be taken every night for fourteen days.

"_**Oh flower, I would not dare take you unless I tell you I will. Just come out here every night before the stroke of twelve and I will bring you to my den and we will sleep in each others arms,"**_ Ivan explained looking at his sharp claws like he was about to sharpen them to be blades to slice something.

"N-no sex?" Alfred asked, seeing Ivan still smiling happily. _**"Da, I know you're not ready just yet, my flower, I will take you when you have fully ripened,"**_ Ivan said, looking at Alfred.

The young blonder shivered at the choice of words, "Just actually sleep, right?" Alfred asked, only seeing Ivan nod his head. Alfred bit his lip, thinking if this was a smart decision or not. He wanted to go to the queen's party so badly, but he did not want his brother to be in danger or Arthur to take him.

"_**I assume you do not want to risk your brother being harmed, or let Kirkland rape you as much as he pleases to, you have to be like their hero and sacrifice only fourteen nights,"**_ Ivan said, making Alfred's face drop into a sad look. Ivan hated making Alfred sad, but he had to get his point across and make Alfred agree.

"Very well, demon, I accept!" Alfred said, holding out his hand to shake Ivan's. Ivan looked at Alfred's and shook his head, chuckling softly at the human's offer.

"_**On the lips, flower,"**_ Ivan said, pointing to his own pale lips. Alfred's face turned bright red, but he nodded. He already had kissed this demon before and it was actually a very nice kiss, though Ivan did seem to shove his tongue down his throat. Alfred crawled over to Ivan and got very close to the demon, which made Ivan smile. Van saw hoe Alfred had his lips puckered and slowly leaned forwards, which was almost like a tease for the lustful demon. Ivan soon felt Alfred's warm lips on his own, which sent a wave of warm through his cold body. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alfred, bringing Alfred

Down so that he was resting on the demon's chest.

Alfred felt his body being picked up, making him break the kiss and look into Ivan's glowing violet eyes. Alfred felt the wind surround him, which made him look away from the beautiful demon and at the changing surroundings. He saw Ivan carrying him while he ran through the forest, jumping over any obstacles in his way. Alfred screamed as Ivan almost ran into a tree, which Ivan had planned too do to scare Alfred. He stopped at a cave, one with vines growing over the mouth like a current so no one could look inside of it. Ivan carried Alfred inside, holding the warm body close to his own.

Ivan placed Alfred on a mat of furs and snapped his long fingers, making a few candles light the small den up for the night blind human. Alfred gasped at Ivan's use of magic, but he should have suspected that Ivan had some other abilities.

"_**Go to sleep, flower, and we will count this as day one," **_Ivan said as he began to strip of his human clothes. Alfred could not take his gaze away from the muscular demon, finding the imperfections on Ivan's skin to be beautiful. The scars decorated his age old body, and seeing Alfred look at him without fear made the demon feel nervous. _**"Good night, Alfred," **_Ivan said with a smile, only seeing Alfred nod and burry himself under the fur of the many dead animals.

'_**I told you that you would want something, my flower,' Ivan thought as he blew out the candles and cuddled up to his beloved. He pulled Alfred's warm body close to his, happy to finally feel warmth after so long. **_

_**-Line Break-**_

_**The prince sat outside on the balcony, looking at the bright move over the city he would soon rule. How lovely the pale orb sat in the sky, imagining how he would give the one he shall love this orb. He knew he would dress his beloved in the finest of everything he could offer. He would give his true love everything they were without, even the moon if they asked for it. **_

_**He knew that the perfect person for him was lying down and waiting for him to swoop him away from the clutches of bad people and demons. Roderich was not far from the truth, not knowing the treads of fate had him intertwined with a peasant who was truly in the claws of a demon and a mad man.**_

"_**Prince Roderich, your mother has returned," Eduard's vice said from the door, making the prince turn his head and nod.**_

_**Elizabeta burst into Roderich's room with a wide smile on her old face, making Roderich raise an eyebrow at her. She ran over to her son and embraced him tightly, seeing her son's confused face made her chuckled lowly at him. **_

"_**I am throwing a party soon, and-," Elizabeta was cut off by her son's hand over her mouth.**_

"_**I already know, I will find the one I love, blah blah, same thing every time," Roderich said as he pushed away his mother and walked over to his bed, throwing himself onto it. **_

"_**But this time will be different," Elizabeta said before leaving her son in his loneliness. Roderich sighed and look out the balcony door, seeing the endless night sky over his land. 'How?…' Roderich asked softly to himself.**_

_**-Line Break-**_

_**End of Chapter seven, oooh yea!**_

_**Please review and remember to check out my other stuff! **_

_**Also: please vote if Matthew should live? Die? Or type your own opinion!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Warning: Stuff, Fluff, and… Jealous!Gilbert, lovestruck!Roderich, uke!Alfred, **_

_**A/N: Another chapter this fast? WAS IST DAS…it's called love babies! You have all been amazing and supporting that it really motivated me to write chapter 8 ASAP. If anyone wants to throw in **__**a quick vote or two there are two questions at the end**__**, danke!**_

_**- Americana Fairytale I Chapter VIII -**_

Alfred kept his word to Ivan, coming every night to the forest edge before twelve and falling into a haunted sleep in the demon's arms every night. The night of the ball came and Alfred was pushed into a tightly fitting suit, which was deep blue and mustard yellow colored. Alfred happy that he did not have to wear a dress, but the suit did make him feel stuffy and snobby; but it pleased his masters.

Feliciano and Lovino picked out what they wanted Alfred to wear; which was a pair of tight black pants and a long white button down that was tucked into the pants, and a mustard yellow vest with deep blue designs on it. Feliciano wore an amber colored tux while Lovino wore the same style, but just in a deep brown color and they both looked rather feminine and lean in them. Ludwig, Antonio, and Gilbert had no choice but to wear their guard's uniform, having to show off their rank in front of all who came to the party.

"Alfred, please refrain to talking to as many people as possible, I do not want my house's name to be damaged because you are an idiot," Ludwig said as their carriage stopped in front of the queen's palace. Alfred's eyes shot opened, never had he ever dreamed about seeing the queen's home this close and to ever be invited as a personal guest.

"Ludwig, remember when he got married here! All those pretty flowers and all the great food? Vee~!" Feliciano said, taking hold of his husband and hugging him tightly. Ludwig sighed and nodded, though he thought it was nice Feliciano mentioned it he was always reminded when ever they came here.

"You two got married here? How?" Alfred asked, thinking that just because Ludwig was related to the queen did not mean he had privileges like higher royals did.

"My cousin insisted on it, though I would have rather liked to have had a small wedding in a church," Ludwig said, wrapping one arm around Feliciano.

"It was so pretty, Alfred, we had lots of flowers, and lots of food, and people, and colors, and food!" Feliciano said happily, smiling like a goofy idiot; but he was Ludwig's goofy idiot.

"I bet," Alfred chuckled, finding Feliciano's childish attitude to be refreshing from Ivan's rough and awkward attitude. Antonio was too busy trying to get Lovino to kiss him, which only resulted in him getting hit by his moody lover. Gilbert on the other hand was sitting across from Alfred, and watching the blue eyed maid smile as he observed the couples.

"Are you going to dance again Gilbert? And do we need to go check the stables for you again, you do remember last time right?" Antonio said to his albino friend, who just shrugged. Everyone looked at Gilbert, who was being oddly quiet.

"Gil, you're not sick right amigo?" Antonio asked while poking his friend, which clearly pissed off Gilbert. The next thing they knew was Antonio was grabbed by his armor and thrown out of the carriage, making Lovino laugh like an insane hyena.

"Poor Antonio," Feliciano said softly to his husband, who nodded. Antonio got himself up had to chase the carriage for a few yards until it stopped to let the passengers out. Ludwig walked in with Feliciano hooked to his arms, much like a husband would when he was escorting his wife. Lovino and Antonio just walked side by side, though Antonio tried to grab Lovino's hand a few times. Gilbert saw Alfred starting to walk by himself, which made him feel guilty.

"Alfred, why not walk with me?" Gilbert asked, extending his hand from Alfred to grab; but the young maid did not take it. Gilbert felt rejected, but he kept his composer up and grinned sweetly at Alfred. He was worried Alfred would feel left out here, since he was so low in the system that poor class would even be an over complement.

"Okay, sir," Alfred said as he waited for Gilbert to walk over to him. The two walked in together, Alfred looked ahead and Gilbert looked at Alfred's natural radiant beauty. Gilbert thought Alfred was lucky for so many things, and wealth was certainly not one of them. Alfred seemed to be so innocent, beautiful, happy, and lucky to not have to wear a metal suit.

When the two walked inside they saw so many nicely dressed men and women dancing and chatting in a crystal, gold, and marble ballroom that had large velvet red curtains at every window. Alfred's eyes shot open as he admired the palace ballroom, never seeing something so elaborate and beautiful in his life. He scanned the room for the masters of the Beilschmidt house, but only saw Gilbert still standing next to him like he was his date.

"Are you hungry? The awe-um. Well I could show you if you like," Gilbert said, catching himself before he messed up in front of Alfred. Alfred raised an eye brow at Gilbert, hearing Gilbert correct himself before he called himself awesome.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Gilbert, you're not calling yourself awesome like you normally do," Alfred said, looking at the taller man. Gilbert sighed and shook his head, knowing there was not point in lying to Alfred about what was going on. "And don't lie, sir, it's not nice to lie," Alfred added, making Gilbert gulp and nod to the maid.

"Bruder said it's unattractive to be so into yourself, so I'm trying to not seem so," Gilbert said looking at Alfred to try and read the boy's facial expression. Alfred covered hiss mouth and lightly chuckled at the albino's words, which made Gilbert blush in embarrassment.

"Why would you try to act like something you're not? I think it's funny and cute how you refer to yourself as awesome, certainly better than stiff Mr. 'everything must be perfect or else you'll have to redo it' Ludwig," Alfred chuckled before covering his mouth once he realized he insulted the master of the house. "Please don't tell him I said that," Alfred pleaded to Gilbert, who had a blank look.

Suddenly Gilbert burst into laughter, making a few people turn their heads at the loud cackling. Alfred's worries melted and he lightly chuckled at the man's odd laughter. "Kesesesesese! The awesome me thinks that is awesome and true!" Gilbert laughed, holding his sides as he laughed.

"Well kid, let's get something to drink! Hopefully Elizabeta got good beer or some strong wine, you like wine or beer?" Gilbert asked as he dragged Alfred to the refreshment table. Alfred was a bit dumbstruck, surely Gilbert knew Alfred was two years too young to drink any form of alcohol.

"I don't drink, Mr. Gilbert, I'm too young," Alfred said as he tried to pull his arm away from Gilbert's tight hold. Gilbert stopped and looked at Alfred, not realizing Alfred was really that young; he thought he was just very childish looking and not actually a minor.

"Oh, well then the awesome me will get some beer! Tchus~" Gilbert said as he walked over to the table and left Alfred alone with people he did not know. Alfred noted that a large amount of people had brightly colored mask on, all of them looked rather scary to Alfred.

Alfred began to walk around, feeling as if everyone was looking at him as if they knew he was poor and did not belong among them. Alfred somehow ended up getting himself lost and outside in the queen's garden, which he did not complain about. He walked around the garden and admired the bright flowers and the fruits that were happily showing their colors in the moon light. Alfred ended up tripping and landing on the cement walk way, making a loud yelp as he fell and right before his body came in contact with the ground.

"Who's there?" voices with a think accent that reminded Alfred of Gilbert and Ludwig's accent. Alfred looked to see a man in a nice black suit and a long royal blue coat that moved behind the man in the light fall breeze. The man had a pair of glasses that rested on his nose, dark brown hair, pale skin, dark purple eyes, a long curl that stood up at the man's part, and a mole on one side of his perfect looking face. His hair was combed and nice looking and he was slightly taller that Gilbert.

"I'm sorry sir, I got lost," Alfred said as he stood up and dusted himself off, checking his clothes to make sure he did not rip any. The man seemed to freeze in front of Alfred and began to study the boy's innocent features, seeing the boy was not dressed like the others; but more like a waiter or servant.

"You did not answer my question, boy, I asked who, not why," the man said as he kept looking at Alfred's but never meeting the boy's eyes.

"I'm Alfred, sir," Alfred said, looking at the man who was talking to him. The man almost gasped loudly as he was finally blessed enough to Alfred's sapphire blue eyes shining the moonlight. It was picture perfect and an almost magical moment for the man, never seeing something so pure and sparkling.

"A-a formal introduction," the man said, wanting to make another reason to hear the innocent boy's voice talking to him. The man soon began to believe this boy must be the son of a very powerful man, since he had always seen rich people with good looking children; though never this well looking.

"Yes sir. I'm Alfred F. Bonnefoy. Second son of Francis Bonnefoy and Alice Bonnefoy, and ser-," Alfred was caught up when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Alfred! There you are!" Feliciano's worried voice rang as he ran over to Alfred and hugged him tightly. Gilbert and Ludwig came rushing behind Feliciano, but both froze to see the other man who was with their maid.

"I'm sorry Feli, I got lost," Alfred said as he tried to pry himself from Feliciano's hug. Feliciano let go of Alfred and looked at the man, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he realized who it was.

"Roderich! I'm sorry!" Feliciano said before bowing to the man, who was named Roderich. Roderich turned and looked at Gilbert and Ludwig with a glare, which made them rush over to Feliciano's side as fast as they could.

"Sorry about him, your majesty, he is an idiot," Ludwig said as he gripped Alfred's shoulder and squeezed tightly. Alfred made a whimpering sound, but he did not move in fear of his masters' wrath. Alfred's eyes widened when he heard Ludwig address Roderich as 'majesty', which meant this must have been Elizabeta's son she was talking about.

"I assume you three know Mr. Alfred then?" Roderich asked scanning their nervous faces. The three higher ranked mumbled a 'yes sir' to the young prince. Alfred seemed to not know what was going on, but he kept his mouth shut.

"He is a maid at our house, we are sorry he bothered you. We'll take him now-," Ludwig said, but was cut off by Roderich shaking his head. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Feliciano felt a sudden fear from Alfred's life, thinking he did something or said something stupid enough to get himself killed or in major trouble.

"I will take him," Roderich said while holding his hand out for Alfred to take, but Alfred remained frozen in his place. Ludwig's eye widened, thinking the prince was mad enough that he would make sure Alfred was killed or humiliate the poor boy in front of everyone there tonight.

"We will punish him, don't worry your majesty he will learn his place," Ludwig said, making Alfred shiver and shake in his boot. Feliciano looked at his husband, knowing Ludwig honestly did not want to harm Alfred in any means; but he also knew if Alfred did so something to anger the prince then it would be Ludwig who would have to hear it from Elizabeta.

"Punish him? Nein, nein, I was more thinking along the lines and getting to know better," Roderich said, gesturing his gloved hand out more towards Alfred. Feliciano grinned happily and pushed Alfred towards the prince, not seeing the shocked face on Ludwig and the spiteful face on Gilbert. Alfred stumbled into Roderich's arms, which made both surprised that Feliciano did such a thing.

"Shall we?" Roderich asked as he held the boy close to him. Alfred nodded slowly, a deep red blush on his flawless skin and still shaking in fear from when Feliciano pushed him onto royalty. Roderich led Alfred deeper into the garden, looking back and shooting the other three a glare that basically said 'get lost'.

Roderich led Alfred over to a small pond they had, which was lined with white rose bushing that were in full bloom. He smiled at the maid, finding the boy to be different than the hundred of people his mother had thrown at him. Most servants were from higher-lower class or lower-middle class, which usually meant the family lived in the slums of the capitol. He had no idea Alfred was so poor that his family was not even in their cast system, but right now it was not money or power that was on Roderich's mind. No, he was thinking how in heavens name did not find this angel before; and he wished he had gone to dinner with his mother days before.

"Tell me about yourself, Alfred Bonnefoy," Roderich asked, as he stood next to Alfred and watched the poor boy admire the roses.

"Well there isn't much to know about me, I come from a farm about a week's travel and I work from the Beilschmidt household," Alfred said as he bent down and smelt the roses, finding their fragrant to be sweet and bitter at the same time.

"A farm?" Roderich asked with a slight chuckle, thinking Alfred was kidding. He had never heard of a farmer being invited to a queen's ball, plus Alfred did not look like he was one.

"Yes your majesty," Alfred said, his face was stern and serious as he looked up at the chuckling prince. Roderich's smile died, seeing the seriousness in the boy's eyes, those burning blue eyes that seemed to captivate him in a cage of over whelming emotions.

"Call me Roderich, there is no need to be so formal," Roderich said, wanting to change the subject and the upsetting expression on Alfred's face. Alfred seemed to smile lightly when he was given permission to call the prince by his name and not by a title.

"Well, Roderich, that's all there is to know about me," Alfred said with a sweet smile as he let the prince's name roll off his tongue like a droplet of honey. Roderich's face was now a bright pink color, loving the way the boy said his name. Roderich turned his whole body so that he was facing Alfred and he knelt down and pulled Alfred's body up straight so that they were facing each other.

"I'm sure there are a few more things about you that I would like to know," Roderich said, leaning closer to Alfred so that their faces were almost touching.

"Like what?" Alfred asked, resisting the urge to kiss the man in front of him. He knew it was far too early to kiss someone, but he felt as if this was truly love at first sight. He thought those were only told in fairytales to make girls believe there was that one person out there that was just for them Alfred remembered his papa would read those cheesy stories to him and even Yao had a few he would read to the boys while they were tucked in and ready to go to bed.

"Are you with someone?" Roderich asked, feeling his heart beat speed up as he kept looking into those endless blue eyes. Alfred's face turned a deep shade of red as his own heart began to beat of rapidly that he was sure it was going to pop out of his chest.

"N-no," Alfred stuttered as he felt his eyes close and his body began to feel tense. Roderich smiled and let his body lean in, kissing Alfred on the lips as softly as he could. Roderich closed his eyes as their first kiss as very chastely and innocent.

Roderich wrapped his arms around Alfred and Alfred did the same thing to the prince, pressing their bodies close to each other as they kissed under the bright pale moon light. Alfred began to move his lips slightly, which made the prince smile and start to do the same. The two remained in each others arms and their mouth connected until they both had to pull away to breathe. After they were able to breathe Roderich cupped Alfred's baby soft face and smiled, watching as Alfred cover his pale hands with his own tan ones.

They leaned in to kiss again; but were stopped at the sound of a loud squeal, which made them turn and look to see the queen with a smile from ear to ear. Alfred noticed that the queen was wearing a simple green dress with an orange flower tucked behind her ear. A simple golden crown sat on her hair, which was pulled back and braided with matching orange flowers woven in the braids.

"Mutter, what in heavens name is wrong with you?" Roderich asked, looking as his mother act like a miracle had just happened. Alfred felt so nervous, since the first time he met the queen he ran off and was not even there to bid her farewell like he should have done.

"Oh Roddy I am so proud of you!" she said walking over her son and pinching his cheek like someone would do to a baby.

"Mutter, stop, not in front of Alfred," Roderich said, not wanting to be embarrassed on the first night; but Elizabeta did not care. She smiled at Alfred, which made the maid relax.

"It is good to see you again Alfred, I am sorry we were not able to talk at Ludwig's house, I hope I did not offend you," Elizabeta said to Alfred, who's face was still bright red from the kiss, the heat, and the embarrassment.

"It's fine, your majesty, it was entirely my fault," Alfred said, bowing to the queen. Alfred was not expecting for what came next, and neither was Roderich. Elizabeta hugged Alfred tightly and spun around with the boy in her arms, cheering in her native language.

"Mother, what is going on?" Roderich asked, though he knew exactly what she was happy about; but did not want to be the one to tell Alfred just yet. Elizabeta was about to explain when man came walking down the stairs with a black mask with forest green gems on it.

"Alfred, I was wondering where you had run off too," another accented voice said, coming from the man. Roderich glared and looked at the man, taking Alfred from his mother and holding the maid close to his chest protectively. Elizabeta and Alfred were both curious on where this positive attitude and actions from Roderich came from.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Roderich asked as the man came closer to them.

"I'm terribly sorry, your majesty; but I'm just a worried husband looking for his little wife," the man said as he stood with a smile over his pale face. Alfred knew who this man was, and Roderich could feel Alfred starting to shake in his hold. Elizabeta looked at the man and recognized that voice, knowing it was Arthur Kirkland.

"Alfred do you know this man?" Roderich asked, looking at Alfred to see if the boy was lying when he answered if he was taken or not. Alfred nodded his head slowly, which broke Roderich's heart instantly; wishing Alfred did not know this man.

"His name is Mr. Kirkland and he lives across the street from Mr. Beilschmidt," Alfred said as he latched on to Roderich for protection. Roderich nodded, relaxing and looking at the lying butter blond man.

"Mr. Kirkland, I think you should go off and enjoy the party and not lie," Elizabeta said as she shooed off Arthur back into the party, wanting it to just be her son, her, and Alfred. Arthur did not go against the queen's words and he left them in the garden, grumbling lowly about how he was going to kill Alfred's family as vengeance.

"Your highness, I don't mean to be rude; but why were you so happy that I kissed the prince? You know I am of a lower class," Alfred said, looking down and shaking lightly in Roderich's warm arms. Roderich smiled down at Alfred, which made the teenaged boy smile back. It truly was love at first sight for the prince and the peasant.

"You poor child, not even knowing the reason why I made sure you were invited here," the queen chuckled, patting Alfred's head and making him feel completely stupid.

"I'm sorry," Alfred said lightly, feeling hot tears start to form in his eyes. Elizabeta and Roderich seemed to instantly notice this, since they both started to hush and coo the small boy.

"No! Alfred this is called a Queen's Ball for a reason," Roderich said, hugging the boy close to him.

"Because the Queen hosts it?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side; which was the cutest thing the queen had ever seen. Roderich shook his head and smiled warmly, pulling Alfred up and lift the boy's head up by his chin. Roderich pecked Alfred on the lips and pulled away, seeing the hazy look in those captivating sapphire eyes.

"No, because these are parties for princes' to find their queen; and I have finally chosen," Roderich said, kissing Alfred deeply. Elizabeta squealed and clapped happily, seeing here son holding Alfred close to his body and kissing him. Alfred's eyes shot opened and he pushed himself away from the prince, looking at him with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, but it would not be wise if you got involved with me," Alfred said, making the two royals look shocked and confused. No one had ever said no, hell people of all race and gender have thrown their selves at Roderich's feet for him to choose them as his queen. Yet here was a dirt poor maid saying no, denying the throne and the power that came with it.

"Excuse me, but could you repeat that?" Roderich asked, chuckling as he tried to fool himself to think Alfred was joking.

"I just think you could find a better person, someone with money or who could produce an heir or was smart," Alfred said, though he thought of himself as a rather smart person. He wanted to take Roderich's offer, so badly he wanted to say yes and jump on the man and kiss him till the sun came up.

"I do not care, Alfred, I want to marry you," Roderich said, grabbing Alfred's hand and rubbing it slowly. Alfred wanted to cry so badly, he wanted to scream and pray to the gods to be rid of Ivan so that he could marry this sweet and kind prince; but he knew it was too dangerous to fool around with someone behind Ivan's back. Suddenly Alfred heard a loud bell sound, making him look over at a large clock that was part of a large tower in the capitol. It read one o'clock, one in the morning, and hour past the time he had to meet Ivan. Alfred gasped softly before looking back at the love struck prince.

"I-I can't marry anyone, not ever!" Alfred said, pulling his hand away from Roderich's.

"Why not?" Roderich, demanding to know he was being told no by the angel he had been waiting for all his life. "I can make your dreams come true, Alfred, are you scared about that? Please do not be, please just marry me," Roderich said, grabbing Alfred's hands again and kissing the top of it.

Alfred pulled away and shook his head moving away and running inside, leaving Roderich and his mother alone in the quiet and now gloom garden. Roderich wanted to cry, feeling his heart being ripped out after just starting to beat the rhythm, he had wanted. Roderich started to chase Alfred, though he lost the maid in the thick crowd of people.

"Alfred!" Roderich yelled, not finding the blond beauty to even be in the castle anymore. Roderich sighed and walked to the front of the palace, seeing the gates were slightly open from where Alfred had slipped out of. He turned around and saw the people staring at him like he was crazy, but they said nothing to the prince.

Ludwig and Feliciano walked over to the prince and looked at him, curious on what happened. Roderich explained what had happened, which made Feliciano cover his mouth and Ludwig shake his head in shame. Lovino, Antonio, and Gilbert made their way to the prince, asking the same questions people in the palace wondered.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice said, making the prince and his relatives look over to see a short black haired man in a white suit. "You yelled for Alfred, as in Alfred Bonnefoy, I am sorry for being nosy; but I lost a step-brother recently named Alfred," the man with deep brown eyes and an Asian accent said as he approached the prince.

"Ja, blond hair and blue eyes?" Gilbert answered quickly, making the man's eyes widen and a smile come to his small framed man. "Who are you, kid?" Antonio asked the man.

"Kiku Wang, son of Wang Yao and Wang Mei, step brother to Alfred and Matthew Bonnefoy and step son to Francis Bonnefoy," the man, Kiku, introduced himself with a bright smile.

-Line Break-

Alfred ran as fast he could, making his way to the forest edge and collapsing on the cool dew covered grass. He was breathing far too deeply, feeling pressure on his lungs ad he sat in the grass and looked into the dark forest, seeing Ivan's violet eyes glaring at him. There was something different about them, something more evil looking than what Alfred had come to know.

"I-Ivan, I know you're mad, but please forgive me for being late," Alfred begged, seeing Ivan walk deeper into the forest; but never taking his eyes off of Alfred. The scared blond stood up and followed Ivan into the forest, watching as Ivan stopped and waited for him. Alfred finally stood in front of Ivan ands he threw his arms around the large demon, hugging him tightly and looking up at Ivan.

"I'm sorry I was late, I was kept up at the party," Alfred said, pouting at the large demon. Ivan just glared his eyed hard as stone and his aura as dark as the forest they were in. Alfred felt his body being flung to the ground, making him land on his back and look up to see Ivan still glaring.

"I-I said I was sorry, w-what are you going to do?" Alfred asked, shaking as he saw Ivan walk closer to him. Ivan's face was now in the moon light, and Alfred could see a wicked, insane, and sick grin on the demon's pale face.

"_**You seem to be perfectly ripe now,"**_ Ivan said with a deep and insane laugh following that twisted sentence.

**Cliffhanger, y u no dies?**

**Thank you all for reading, can anyone guess what story I had this chapter based off of?**

**Please review :D **

**Oh and the two voting questions are:**

_**Ivan or Roderich? ( Giving ya'll a little more time to vote!)**_

_**Matthew: Live or DIE! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey _guys, my computer crash and deleted EVERYTHING so I had to RETYPE this bloody chapter and the others. I had an Epilogue read for PM Kolonii, chapter 6-7 for Notre Dame, the next chapter for MMD, and a one shot I wrote for Emismpunk. Sorry it's SUPER late guys! But I have to type them on my spare time, which I have limited of. So with love, here is chapter nine!_

_Also: There is a diagram at the end. And remember to vote!_

_Warning: I own nothing!_

_Disclaimer: abused!Feliciano, abused!Alfred, an actual ROMANCE moment guys! Stuff and lovestruck!Roddy!._

_~~~~~~~~~~Americana Fairytale 1 part 9~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"P-please Ivan, please don't rape me!" Alfred cried out as he gripped the grass and dug his nails into the ground. Alfred dared not to look at Ivan; but the sound of Ivan's deep and sound full breathes scared Alfred, as if a hungry animal was about to close his jaws a swallow Alfred whole. It made Alfred think of that wolf beats he encountered in the forest, but he knew deep down that Vash was not going to save him.

Ivan mad a low growl, which started the poor main; but Alfred still did now move until he felt as if Ivan was holding himself back form doing something horrible. Alfred looked up in fear, looking into those cat-like glowing eyes that held anger, power, disappointment, and depression deep within them. Ivan watched his beloved human cower on the ground, watching how tears so gracefully fell down the boy's moon lit face. Ivan took hold of Alfred's mustard yellow vest and pulled the boy to his feet, making him hover a few inches off the ground.

"_**Give me one good reason why I should not go back on out deal, unlike you, Alfred?" Ivan asked, his eyes glowing like a fire. Alfred did not know how to answer; he did go back on a deal with a rage filled and insane demon who clearly wanted something from Alfred.**_

"_**I lost track of time, please don't let Arthur hurt my brothers! I'll stay an extra night! Please!" Alfred begged deeply, not wanting his precious family to be endangered.**_

"_**How do I know you are not lying again? Would you just be hiding in another man's arms?" Ivan asked, hissing softly at the end as he thought about Alfred kissing that spoiled human. Alfred was too pure and angelic to belong to any human! Not the prince, not the queen, not his parents, not even his brothers deserved to even have Alfred's smiled grace their spoiled eyes.**_

"_**I won't! I won't; but Ivan, why do you care? You're just using me because you're lonely, right?" Alfred asked, his eyes softening as he scanned Ivan's face for any crack or break into his calm side.**_

"_**Lonely? Do you really think after all that has happened that I am just lonely? Nyet, and for thinking that it makes you very thick skulled," Ivan said placing Alfred down and looking into those beautiful sapphire colored eyes that captivated his tainted heart.**_

"_**Then why? Why do you stay around the forest and follow me? Are you following anyone else?" Alfred asked, seeing and feeling how Ivan's mood changed into a more relaxed and soft one.**_

"_**Because I…I…," Ivan tried to form the words, but something held his tongue from telling Alfred. Ivan took a deep breath and lunged himself close to Alfred, capturing the boy's soft pink lips against his own rough pale ones. Alfred's eyes widened as he felt the passion filled kiss take him over like some tranquilizing spirit holding him.**_

_**Alfred relaxed in Ivan's hold, feeling the demon's warm blood pulsing through his cold veins. The demon kept kissing, not caring that his beloved human was not kissing him back or showing any form of passion towards him. Ivan pulled away and looked down at the young human, seeing the moon light sparkling in the boy's eyes like they were their own puddles of deep blue water.**_

"_**Go back to your masters, and never miss another night. You are lucky I am forgiving and only going to extend your time and not take you right now," Ivan said before turning and walking away, leaving Alfred dumbfounded in the forest. Alfred said nothing and watched the pale demon walk away, unable to turn away from the ironically angelic glow Ivan gave off in the light.**_

_**Alfred turned around and left once Ivan was no longer visible, which actually took a few minutes. Alfred made his way out and ran home once he was out of the dense forest, wanting to get home and burry himself under the sheets. Alfred snuck to the back door and opened it slowly, wincing when the wood creaked as he opened it. He snuck through the kitchen and to his room, only stopping when he heard a cough from another person. **_

_**Alfred turned to see something he was not expecting, something he had not seen in what felt like years of hard labor. He saw the mellow brown eyes of his oldest step brother, Yao's son, Kiku. Alfred lunged for his brother, taking the black haired man and hugging him tightly. "Kiku? W-what are you doing here?" Alfred asked, looking at his step brother in shock.**_

"_**Ah! Alfred-chan? Where were you hiding?" Kiku managed to say before he was spun and hugged even tighter. Kiku could hear Alfred humming and giggling like a silly child who just found a lost toy that he loved so much. **_

"_**I-I wasn't hiding! But that's not important! Is Mattie and Im here?" Alfred asked, letting go of Kiku and grabbing the Asian man's soft pale hands. Kiku smiled softly at his youngest step brother, seeing the boy's life like attitude seemed refreshing from Matthew's constant depression.**_

"_**N-no, I came here alone. I was coming to visit you when I was dragged to that dance by this man, thought I have no clue where he went," Kiku said, fixing the sleeves on his nice coat.**_

"_**You came to visit me? W-why didn't Mattie come?" Alfred asked, curious about his beloved brother. Kiku gave Alfred a sad look, one that sent shivered and fear through Alfred's already shaken up body. "Oh God, Kiku, what happened to Matthew! Is he alive?" Alfred jumped, not seeing Feliciano, Gilbert, and Ludwig watching them from a nearby stair case.**_

"_**That's why I'm here, I need to take you to home so he can see you before he passes," Kiku said, avoiding Alfred's sad look. **_

"_**D-did you get a doctor?" Alfred asked, looking at his step brother with tears starting to form in his sapphire eyes.**_

"_**N-no, the only doctor near us moved to the capitol; and it's too dangerous for Im and me to bring him here, plus the Im has to watch the farm," Kiku said, knowing this was the only way Matthew could get a few last moments of peace. **_

"_**I understand, we will leave tonight," Alfred said to his step-brother, making Feliciano frown. Feliciano loved he maid, he loved have someone like a little brother who he could talk to and not feel stupid around. The brunette man walked over to Alfred and threw his arms around him, squeezing the blond teen as tightly as he could. **_

"_**We can bring your brother here, we have plenty of medics here," Feliciano said, giving Kiku a pitiful look. Ludwig and Gilbert watched the scene in front of them, seeing Feliciano almost at the breech of unleashing a tub full of tears. Kiku studied the sad face of the 'lady of the house's face, he saw how tightly Feliciano held onto Alfred; like a toy he loved so much and he never wanted to part with. **_

"_**Master Feli, I need to go and be with my brother. Thank you all for being so kind towards me," Alfred said with a soft smile. Alfred turned to Kiku and gave a hallow smile, ignoring the 'un awesome' comment from Gilbert. "We should go ahead and head home," Alfred said softly, receiving a nod from his brother.**_

_**The two men walked towards the front door, but was stopped when Feliciano latched himself on Alfred once again. Alfred looked at the pasta loving artist, seeing tears spilling out of his eyes. **_

"_**We can bring your brother here; we can pay for what ever is needed!" Feliciano said stuff his face in Alfred's shirt and soaking it with tears. Ludwig walked over to his lover and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the pitiful boy down. **_

"_**The road back to bring Matthew is too dangerous, I am sorry sir," Kiku said, opening the door so they could leave. **_

"_**Antonio, Gilbert, and Ludwig will go with you! Please just leave Alfred here," Feliciano begged Kiku, making Gilbert and Ludwig exchange worried looks. The whole house knew Alfred and Feliciano had a very special relationship and the two had spent almost everyday with each other since Alfred moved here. **_

"_**Feli…" Alfred said softly before smiling at Feliciano. Kiku sighed and closed the door, seeing Alfred hesitating. "Alfred, would you be happy if we brought your brother here?" Gilbert asked, seeing Alfred torn between the people who raised him and the people who gave him a good job and good opportunities. **_

"_**Alfred, I think we should go-," Kiku said, but was cut off by a glare from Ludwig and Gilbert. Alfred just looked at Feliciano's teary face, seeing the sad man pouting.**_

"_**You would actually bring Mattie here?" Alfred asked Gilbert, who smiled brightly and nodded. Ludwig nodded as well, which made Kiku scowl. Alfred and Feliciano's faces lit up and they smiled brightly at the two brothers' agreement to helping. "We are leaving now especially if we want to get there and back with him alive," Kiku said, scanning his step brother's bright face.**_

"_**Si si! I will go wake up Antonio!" Feliciano said before running to Antonio's room, which was right next to Lovino's. The four males down stairs heard Lovino yelling at Feliciano for waking them up, but it was died down when they assumed Feliciano told Lovino what was going on.**_

"_**Alfred, you are very selfish…" Kiku said, bringing Alfred and the two brothers out of their peaceful state of minds. They looked at the raven haired Asian, seeing him glaring at Alfred with a disgusted and disappointed glare. Alfred looked like a kicked puppy, feeling ashamed that his brother was calling him this because he wanted Matthew to come to the Capitol for better treatment.**_

"_**B-but Mattie will get better now," Alfred said, trying to make Kiku see the positive side of this situation. Here was a family of nobles offering the bring Matthew home, pay for a doctor, and all Alfred had to do was stay with Feliciano and Lovino. **_

"_**How do you think he is going to feel when he finds out YOU sent someone else to get him instead of coming yourself? And he is sick because of you anyway," Kiku said, making Alfred feel horrible. It was true; Matthew was just like their father. When their mom died after Alfred's birth, Francis began to get so depressed that he got sick. The only reason why Francis lasted as long as he did was because he had two sons that he loved so much. Alfred was the only thing Matthew had left, and Alfred had gone off to the Capitol, it left Matthew shattered and so depressed that he felt death coming for him.**_

"_**Maybe you should wait outside, Kiku, Ludwig tell Antonio we will be out by the carriages," Gilbert said, pissed off at Kiku for his rude and heartbreaking words to Alfred. Gilbert grabbed Kiku by the arms and pulled him out of the house, bringing him to the stable to gather a few horses for the carriage they needed to bring Matthew back in.**_

_**Alfred stood frozen still in his spot, shivering and feeling like he was about to cry and feeling emotional broken. Ludwig sighed and placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, making him look up at him with a very fake looking smile. "You better take very good care of Feliciano and Lovino, I'm trusting them in your care," Ludwig said before going upstairs to gather some of his and Gilbert's clothes and money. Alfred retreated to the kitchen and began to pack a small package of food for the four men, though he knew Kiku would be too stubborn. **_

_**Feliciano ran into the kitchen and began to help Alfred, both remained awkwardly silent and neither made eye contact. Feliciano placed the breads and fruits into the basket, followed by Alfred putting some vegetables and well wrapped meats inside. Alfred tucked a thin blanket over the food and the two admired their work in silence for a few painful seconds. Feliciano picked up the basket at headed to give this to Gilbert for their trip.**_

"_**Feli, you're very lucky," Alfred said, washing his hands with cold water. Feliciano looked at his maid, wondering what he was talking about now. "What do you mean?" Feliciano asked, feeling a distant look in Alfred's deep blue eyes.**_

"_**You have a loving husband, a good house, and everything around you seems perfect. You're always so happy, I just wish I could always be as happy as you are," Alfred said, scanning the star filled night sky. Feliciano sighed and placed the basket down before walking over to Alfred, wrapping his arms around the sad teen. **_

"_**I am happy because I have Ludwig, he might seem mean at times; but he really is a nice person with a very good heart," Feliciano said to Alfred, smiling and taking the basket in his tan arms. **_

"_**Do you think there is someone out there for everyone?" Alfred asked, picked up and apple and taking a bite out of the sweet and juicy fruit. Feliciano looked at his friend with a sympathetic expression, seeing sadness pooling in his deep blue eyes. "Possibly; but I know there is one out there for you, and you know how I know?" Feliciano said, making Alfred looked at him and mumble a 'how' while chewing the pale fruit.**_

"_**Because you're pretty, you can cook, and you can clean. Plus you are nice and fun to talk to," Feliciano said, making Alfred place the fruit down and look at his usually clueless master with a curious look. "When will I meet that person?" Alfred asked.**_

"_**You never know, I was lucky to meet Ludwig when I was really young; but you'll know when you meet them," Feliciano said before turning to the door. "Why don't you go to sleep? I will wake you up before Lovino does," Feliciano offered, his eyes closed and a beautiful smile on his face.**_

"_**Thank you, Feli," Alfred said, picking up the apple and walking back to his room. He did not want to see Kiku leave; he honestly was feeling anger at his step brothers embarrassing comments. Alfred finished off the apple and tucked himself into bed, closing his eyes and imagining tomorrow's chores and work; and his night with Ivan. **_

_**Soon, the four men set off back to The Bonnefoy farm and the three staying at the manor were all asleep. It would be two long weeks until their faces were even seen again, and this was the first time Feliciano and Lovino had to take care without their lovers there with them. **_

_**The next morning came and Alfred woke up even before Feliciano, which gave him time to make breakfast and start the chores. Alfred found a note from Lovino, saying he went to spend the day starting and working on a painting for the queen. Alfred was sitting out in the garden, removing the weeds from the flower beds, and he was happy he was working before the sun was above him and making him seat. Alfred was too busy to notice a pair of inhuman like eyes watching him like an item in the market. Alfred turned his body around to start on the bushes in the front yard; and instead of flowers he saw Arthur Kirkland looking at him with a clam look.**_

"_**Good morning, love," Arthur said his voice as smooth as silk but evil like a snake. Alfred noticed Arthur wearing a nice black suit with green vest under it. Alfred noticed Arthur was thinking something perverted, seeing Arthur slightly drooling as he watched Alfred work on his hands and knees.**_

"_**Can I help you, Mr. Kirkland?" Alfred asked his tone bitter and cold. Arthur smirked and walked closer to Alfred, making the poor teen feel scared for his life and virginity. Alfred began to feel as if Ivan was lying to him, this was the second time he had an encounter with this damn pedophile.**_

"_**Yes you can, love; but why don't we go inside? It is dreadfully hot out here," Arthur said before walking to the back door, which leads to the kitchen. Alfred followed the man, eyeing the evil blond closely so that he was sure Arthur was not planning anything. The two walked into the kitchen and Alfred saw Arthur stop right before he exited the room. **_

"_**What do you want, Kirkland?" Alfred asked, glaring at the blond man looking at the kitchen like it was his own. He walked closer to Alfred and grabbed the maid by his hips, pulling Alfred so that his head was on Arthur's chest. "I'm not very amused by that stunt you pulled last night. Are you honestly so scared of me that you will whore yourself to our prince for protection?" Arthur asked, running his pale fingers through Alfred's golden blond hair.**_

"_**I am not a whore!" Alfred yelled, snarling at the noble man. Arthur chuckled and pushed Alfred against the kitchen counter, just like he did when he was over at the house for that meal. "You're right, poppet, whore is a too good of a title for you," Arthur said, pulling on Alfred's hair playfully.**_

"_**Whores make money, you're just a slut; a filthy, poor, good for-nothing, slut," Arthur said, pulling roughly on Alfred's hair, making the boy yelp in pain. Arthur slammed Alfred's head on the counter and then pushed the blonde's body on the ground, pulling Alfred's head so that it was at level with his crotch. **_

"_**Go ahead, slut, show me what you owe me!" Arthur cackled before a plate was thrown at him, making him slam Alfred on the ground and turn to see who it was. Alfred was pushed so hard against the ground that he blacked out, not able to see who his hero was.**_

"_**Feliciano, go upstairs and paint, leave me be and I will leave your home, with my bitch of course," Arthur said, motioning to a passed out Alfred. Feliciano's face was red and he looked so scared, knowing that he was not as physically or mentally as strong as Arthur. **_

"_**Leave Alfred alone! He did nothing to you!" Feliciano said moving deepening into the kitchen, getting slightly closer to Alfred. Arthur smirked and stood in front of the maid, watching Feliciano take caution as he watched his maid sleep. **_

"_**Come get him, Feliciano, come take him from me, I dare you," Arthur challenged the young artist, who quickly took it and knelt next to Alfred. Arthur watched as Feliciano held Alfred close, putting the maid's head on his lap as he scanned Alfred's head for any wounds. Arthur saw this as his chance to get his message clear; do not touch what belongs to Arthur Kirkland.**_

_**Arthur kicked Feliciano in the throat, making the boy fall backwards and look at the older man in fear and shock. "You see, Feliciano, Alfred and I have a little deal; and you're not going to stop me from making him fulfill his part," Arthur said, kneeling down and grabbing Alfred's limp arm. **_

_**Feliciano watched as Arthur pulled up Alfred's body and held it bridal style, smiling and purring at the heat that the innocent boy gave off. Feliciano lunged at Arthur, only to get punched in the face; causing a dark purple bruise to form around Feliciano's right amber eye. The man fell to his knees and hissed slightly, only to get kicked again; and this time it was followed by multiple hits to the head, throat, and stomach. **_

_**Arthur hand placed Alfred down as he beat up the sweet artist, not noticing Alfred had woken up and about to hit him. Arthur threw down Feliciano, making the artist hit the stone hard floor, and he turned around to see Alfred had lifted himself up and made his hand into a fist. Arthur smirked and grabbed Alfred's hand, twisting it and causing it to make a loud pop, which was followed by a loud scream. Alfred was, once again, thrown down to the ground; but he did not black out this time. **_

"_**Now look what you did, Alfred, you caused Feliciano to get involved and he is all broken now," Arthur said, chuckling darkly as he scanned over the two hateful glares given to him by the two young males. **_

"_**Let's go now, Alfred, I think it's time for you to be punished," Arthur said, offering his hand to the frightened maid. "Nein, I think it id you who needs to be punished," an accented voice said from behind Arthur, making the blond turn around to see who intruded now.**_

_**There stood Prince Roderich, Eduard, and a tall guard; which made Arthur gulp in fear. The guard was no other than Berwald Oxenstirena, a tall, blond haired man with deep blue eyes and a scary look that could send Ludwig running. Arthur took a few steps and was standing behind Feliciano and Alfred, who had taken each other in their arms to protect one another. **_

"_**Arthur Kirkland, you are here by under arrest for assaulting royalty," Roderich said, pointing at the blond man who had hurt the two smaller males.**_

_**LE'Gasp! **_

_**Please review you wonderful people! And Vote!: Ivan or Roddy? Mattie: dead or alive?**_

_**Natalia (Belarus)+ Ian Kirkland (Scotland) = Alice Kirkland (Fem!England)**_

_**? + Ian Kirkland (Still Scotland) = Erin Kirkland (Wales) &Arthur Kirkland (England).**_

_**[Alice and Arthur are half siblings.]**_

_**Francis (France) + Alice (Fem!England)= Matthew (Canada) and Alfred (America)**_

_**[Alice dies, Francis gets remarried.]**_

_**Bonnefoy Family: Parents: Francis (France) and Yao (China). Children(in order from oldest to youngest): Kiku (Japan), Matthew (Canada), Im Young (South Korea), Alfred (America).**_

_**Royal Family: Queen: Elizabeta (Hungary) Prince(Queen's son): Roderich**_

_**Queen's cousins: Ludwig (Germany) and Gilbert (Prussia)**_

_**Ludwig (Germany) + Feliciano (Italy). Antonio (Spain) + Lovino (Southern Italy/ Romano)**_

_**That good? **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Waning: Stuff :D

**A/n: Special note at the end!**

'_**Americana Fairytale 1 part 10**_

"I assault no royalty, my prince, but this slut and I have unfinished business," Arthur said, pointing to Alfred. Feliciano began to feel a warm liquid touching him, and it was in an instant of feeling it when he realized what was now coating his soft hands. Blood. Arthur looked down for a second and saw the maid starting to bleed, which seemed to pull a heart string and companionate emotions seemed to feel alive. Arthur knew Alfred needed to be taken out of here and treated for his wound, not wanting to loose the beauty because of an infection.

Roderich flinched when he saw the blond man pull a knife from holster on the counter and kneed down, pressing the blade to Alfred's beautiful throat. Eduard glared at Arthur, though he knew not to upset the man incase he was unstable enough to actually hurt or kill the maid. Feliciano became so scared at the actions that only held onto Alfred tighter, fearing these would be Alfred's last moments. Roderich began to stroke Alfred's hair, feeling the wheat colored locks slip through his fingers and feeling the dark blue ribbon that held Alfred's pony tail.

"Master Feliciano, go over to them," Alfred said, slightly pushing his master away so he could be out of harms way; but Feliciano only held on tighter to his beloved maid. Arthur has a sick smile on his lips, watching as Alfred tried to convince his master to go over to the royals and be safe. Alfred wanted to bite Arthur's hand, pissed that the man dare touch his hair like he was Ivan before Alfred would drift into a sweet sleep.

"Go on, poppet, we don't want him to get his little face covered in blood; now do we, Alfred?" Arthur asked with insanity and obsession dripping off of his voice. Alfred did not know if this was Arthur's revenge for helping Belle run off or if it was the pure excitement of trying to steal something as pure and wonderful as a teen's virginity.

"Feli, please just go," Alfred said, pushing his master to the side softly. Feliciano nodded and gave Alfred's body one last squeeze before crawling over to Roderich and the other two men. When he got over to them he wrapped his arms around Eduard, not wanting to disturb the Prince or Berwald in their thinking.

"Good, now stand up Alfred, it's time to go now," Arthur said, a soft chuckled irrupting from his throat. Alfred did, feeling light headed as blood dripped from his gasp on the back of his head. Alfred felt a few tears escape his eyes, feeling so weak and powerless as the sick man kept running his pale fingers through his hair.

"Arthur Kirkland, I demand you release Alfred Bonnefoy at this moment," Roderich said, seeing Alfred's blood starting to soak the boy's shirt. "At least let me take him so he can get medical help, can you not see he is bleeding far too much!" Roderich said, being worried about the poor maid he fell in love with.

"No, You would just keep him- taking him away like everyone else I have had been," Arthur said, pressing the knife closer and making Alfred back up and press his body against Arthur's. Alfred's eyes felt so heavy, not realizing how much blood was actually being spilt from his body. _**'Close your eyes, sunflower,' **_a voice in the back of Alfred's mind said.

The next thing Alfred knew was the world became black and the pain stopped, leaving Alfred in a place that seemed like a peaceful and amazing dream. Alfred could feel a soothing cold embrace and cold lips that kissed away the pain that Arthur had caused him. Alfred felt like he was immortal and in a heaven of cold breezes and sweet touches from a person who felt so lost; but wanted to sooth the poor troubled maid.

Alfred was in bliss.

-Line Break-

When Alfred woke up he was sitting in one of the rooms in the castle, sitting on a bed with silky covers covering half of his bruised body. Alfred looked to the side to see Lovino sketching him, which made the blond made grin at his temperamental master. Lovino looked up from his sketch pad and looked at Alfred, an annoyed look at his beautiful model who was now awake.

"Fratello has never stood up for anyone before, consider yourself lucky," Lovino said, shading in the sketching on Alfred. Alfred studied Lovino's face, seeing the man's face turn from spiteful to worried very quickly.

"I…I didn't need Feliciano's help, I would have been fine on my own," Alfred said, not wanting to seem as weak as he displayed himself to be. Lovino gave Alfred a scowl, wishing the moron would bite his tongue and not argue with one of his employers.

"If you did not need help, then Kirkland would not be trying to kidnap you. Do you really think that he would try to take you if your were strong? He knows you're physically weak, and he knows you're easy pray when you're alone," Lovino said, closing his drawing pad and scanning Alfred carefully.

"He lied to me," Alfred mumbled softly, but it was instantly picked up by Lovino's curious ears.

"Who lied to you?" Lovino asked, seeing Alfred want to lie about it; but his face relaxed when he noticed Lovino watching him. Alfred then made up some bullshit lie about how his father saying that no what happened that he would always be there to protect Alfred; and Lovino seemed to buy it.

"You should go eat, after that I expect you to go home and clean the kitchen," Lovino said, leaving Alfred alone in the bed to ponder his thoughts alone for a few more seconds. Alfred looked into a corner of the room, seeing a dark shadow cover it.

'_Why did you not protect me, Ivan'_ Alfred thought before he threw his legs over the side of the bed, dangling them a foot above the cold marble ground. Alfred walked away from the bed, looking over at a wall of the room and seeing his refection in a large mirror. Alfred was shocked to see himself in a pair of silky white pajamas, which hugged his curses as if he was some type of woman.

Alfred felt so embarrassed, thinking that some poor person had to undress him and redress him in these clothes. Alfred touched the back of his head, feeling neatly woven stitches where the horrible wound had sprung from. Alfred noticed his hair had been chopped off, leaving his bangs and his cowlick to be longer than the rest of his hair. He closed his eyes and relaxed in the brightly expensive room, smelling think waves of vanilla and some sort of lavender in the air. The poor maid could not stop feeling a painful morning for the loss of his shoulder length blond that his father and brother also shared.

"You look bothered," a rough accented voice said, making Alfred turn his head to see who was there. Alfred was semi shocked to see Prince Roderich standing in the door way and addressing him, he wondered why the Prince was still interested in him.

"Y-your highness," Alfred stuttered stupidly, bowing to the brown hair prince out of respect for his title. Roderich gave Alfred an annoyed look, wishing the maid would address him by his name and not by his blood earned title.

"Alfred, I told you at the dance to call me Roderich," Roderich said walking closer to the shorter man in pajamas. Alfred blushed softly and looked away, not wanting to have eye contact with the prince's persuasive eyes. Alfred mumbled a quick, "Sorry," before he began to mess with his fingers, wanting to get rid of this nervous feeling he had about the prince.

"Are you bothered because your hair is gone?" Roderich asked, walking up behind Alfred and wrapping his arms around the maid's chest. Alfred looked over his shoulder, feeling Roderich's soothing warm breath against his chilled skin. Roderich began to slowly rub Alfred's skin, causing a sweet and hot friction that began to warm up the blond.

"My father and my brother both had longer hair, so when I always wanted long hair so I could be like both of them," Alfred said softly, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes. "When I got my hair long enough to be tied up, Yao gave me three ribbons for my hair; Red, White, and Blue. Mattie always said I looked prettier with shorter hair," Alfred said, resting his head against Roderich's body.

"Are you and your brother close?" Roderich asked, studying Alfred's face in the mirror. Alfred blushed softly, remembering he passionate feeling Matthew expressed and showed for him; and he also felt for his brother. Alfred remembered those soft touches on his skin that Matthew would do whenever Alfred felt upset by a comment from Kiku or Im Young. Roderich studied the look Alfred had, realizing the maid was remembering not so innocent actions with his brother.

"Yes sir, he was always so kind and loving to me. Do you have any siblings?" Alfred asked, changing the subject so he was not questioned about his delayed answer. Roderich gave Alfred a sad look, showing that there was something horrible in the prince's past.

"I did, I had two younger siblings," Roderich said, embracing Alfred tighter to try and ease some pain bubbling in his body.

"You don't have to tell me, I don't need to know," Alfred said, though he was rather interested. Roderich smiled softly and let go of Alfred, straightening himself up so he looked as refreshed as he did when he first entered the room.

"Let's go get you something to eat," Roderich said, grabbing Alfred's small hand and pulling him along to go to the dinning room. While they walked down the hallway Alfred began to study the walls, noticing many paintings of past kings and queens and beautiful sceneries that almost seemed mythical.

"Roderich, I want to thank you for saving Feliciano and me from Mr. Kirkland," Alfred said, looking ahead at the prince. Roderich did not look back to answer Alfred, but Alfred knew the prince had still not brought a smile to his face. "I only paused his attack, it was your neighbor's gardener who saved you," Roderich said, still pulling Alfred down the hall.

"My neighbor's gardener? I was unaware Mr. Tino had a gardener," Alfred said, curious at the prince's words.

"Ja, that tall man who wears a scarf and has those creepy purple eyes," Roderich said, remembering the man who saved the maid. Alfred's eyes widened his eyes, shocked that Roderich told him of the two features of the demon that has followed him. Alfred felt a peace of mind and soul wash over his body, feeling calm at the demon's heroic actions.

The two made it to the dinning room, seeing other people sitting there and enjoying a nice meal in the peace and comfort of the palace. Alfred noticed Feliciano had a few bruises, but he was stuffing his face with amazing smelling pasta; and he noticed Lovino eating it as well. Alfred saw Eduard sitting next to Queen Elizabeta, both sipping hot tea and eating small finger sandwiches. It was the fourth person that made Alfred raise and eye brow at his very presents. There, at the head of the table, sat Ivan the Demon.

Ivan looked more human than when Alfred had seen him, his eyes not glowing and his teeth not sharp fangs like they normally were. He looked rather normal; he was pale and poorly dressed, wearing dark brown pants and a dirty beige shirt that had dirt stains and cuts. He did not look like the handsome demon Alfred met daily, he did not loot evil or like a servant of the Devil; no, he looked like a poor gardener with a beautiful scarf.

"Alfred! You're here!" Feliciano said, pushing out of his chair and running to his maid. Alfred was shocked when Feliciano ran over to him, embracing him and holding him as tightly as he could manage. Elizabeta smiled happily as she scanned over the boy, seeing Feliciano spring into life as he hugged his maid. Alfred could not smile; he could only look at Ivan with a deadly and cautious glare.

"Your friend here saved you! You should have been awake! It was amazing!" Feliciano exclaimed loudly, pointing to Ivan. Alfred only glared at the 'human' with a twisted smirk on his snow pale lips, which only pissed Alfred off even more.

"I'm sure it was," Alfred mumbled softly in a dull and dark tone, which made Roderich and Feliciano look at him with a confused look. Feliciano looked over at Roderich, "Prince Roderich, I'm confused on something," Feliciano said, making the prince look at him.

"About what? Kirkland has been placed in jail, his trial will be in a few weeks," Roderich answered, thinking that was what Feliciano was wondering about.

"That's no it, your highness, but I was wondering when you stopped him you said 'assaulting royalty'; and I was wondering how did you know he was even there? And why it was 'assaulting royalty'?" Feliciano asked, which seemed to be a question on all the others' minds as well. Roderich blushed slightly and nodded, understanding why it could be confusing to Feliciano; and Alfred as well. Ivan felt his skin and blood warm up with anger slowly starting to boil deep below his snow pale skin.

"Well I was actually coming over to talk to Alfred, and when I heard Kirkland yelling we walked in to see Kirkland threatening your lives," Roderich said before looking over at Alfred, who was sporting a cute blush from the answer. Ivan began to glare of Roderich, wishing he could just kill the royal human right there and let the man's blood spill over the floor; but that would scare his poor sunflower.

"And why say he was assaulting royalty? Was it because Feliciano was involved?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow to the prince. Roderich shook his head before a blush came to his pale cheeks, realizing he would have to explain himself now.

"Well partially was because of Feliciano; but, Alfred, I think you and I should talk in private," Roderich said, his face deepening in color. Lovino looked over at Feliciano, catching his brother's glance, and motioned his brother to come sit back down so he was not bothering the Prince.

"Don't be silly, Roderich, sit down and let Alfred eat," Elizabeta said, taking a small bite of her sandwich and chewing it while glaring at her son. Ivan sipped from the silver cup in front of him, savoring the strong and stinging taste of the clear alcohol that the queen had given to him.

"Mother, I think it would be wise if Alfred and I talked alone first," Roderich said, only getting a bone chilling glare from his mother.

"Roderich, as your mother and your queen, I order you to sit down and let the damn child eat!" Elizabeta screamed, making both the prince and Alfred rush to a seat at the table. Elizabeta smiled sweetly, "Good, now what do you want to eat, Alfred?" she asked sweetly.

"Anything, I don't mind," Alfred answered, looking at the queen and then looking at Ivan; who was sitting right next to him. Roderich sat stiff in his chair, sensing the tension between Ivan and Alfred and the glare from his mother mad him nervous.

"Very well, Eduard go bring Alfred something good for him," Elizabeta said, smiling at her loyal blond adviser. Eduard nodded and pushed his chair out, walking over to the double doors that led to the large white and brown kitchen. Alfred caught a whiff of something sweet cooking inside the kitchen, something that made him remember the sweet custards his papa would make him when it was Matthew's or his birthday. Alfred felt himself become overwhelmed with the sweet aroma, hot tears starting to form in his eyes as he could almost remember the taste of the delightful dessert.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" Roderich asked the blond maid, who's eyes were glazed over with hot salty water. Roderich placed one hand on one of Alfred's smaller tan hands, generating a warm wave to rush through Alfred's arm. Alfred looked over at the sweet Roderich, smiling as he slowly rubbed his fingers with his own.

"Yea, I'm fine," Alfred said, not turning his head to look over at Ivan or the kitchen. Feliciano looked over at Alfred, his face sporting blots of pasta and tomato sauce like it was some fashion statement; or a sloppy man eating his food too fast.

"So Roderich, what did you want to talk to me about?" Alfred asked, using his free hand to wipe away the tears in his eyes. Roderich and Ivan felt a small pang of guilt run through their bodies, thinking they did something to bring these tears to Alfred's beautiful fast.

"Well it is rather inappropriate to talk about here, maybe later," Roderich said, looking over to the other direction and seeing one of their servants placing two tea cups down on the table. The servant poured steaming hot amber liquid into the beautiful two small tea cups, which sat in front of Alfred and Roderich.

"I think now is a perfect time, Roderich, no time like the future," queen Elizabeta said with a cute chuckle to follow her words of wisdom. She knew what her son had in store and she wanted him to be happy, but time was passing and no one was growing younger. Lovino and Feliciano looked over the prince, whose face had turned a darker shade of pink at the question. Ivan eyed Alfred carefully, not saying a word as he studied Alfred like the beautiful piece of art that the demon truly thought he was.

"Very well," Roderich said before pushing out his chair and getting on one knee by Alfred's side. Alfred sat, dumbfounded, as he studied the beautiful prince kneeling before him like he was some sort of servant and Alfred was the royalty. Alfred stood up, standing in front of Roderich and his back to the demon who felt like snarling and growling at the brunette human.

"Why are you kneeling?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side cutely. Ivan smiled at his human's pure thoughts, smiling as he admired the cuteness that Alfred naively showed off. Roderich felt his body stiffen in a pre-rejection feeling before he was pulled up to stand straight and in front of Alfred, being pulled by Alfred.

"Right, silly of me," the prince said, fixing his thin framed glasses and chuckling nervously at the young blond in front of him. Roderich straightened himself up and took Alfred's hands in his own; slightly shocked to see how smaller Alfred's tan hands were in comparison to his pale ones. Ivan felt his back go straight and his fangs reform from the facade he put up to fool the humans, how dare this bloody damn human touch his human like this.

"Alfred Bonnefoy, I would like you to- well if you want, possible mar-," Roderich was cut off by the kitchen doors opened to reveal Eduard with a smile on his lips. He had a plate in his hand with a steaming bowl of food for the poor maid; sadly he was unaware of what the prince was doing. Ivan felt a sigh of relief wash over him, glad the fidgety human had ruined the mood for the Prince and his horrid question.

"Damn it, Eduard!" Elizabeta yelled, beyond pissed off that her adviser.

**End of Chapter 10!**

**Please review! Show me some love!**

**Same Question guys! People are changing their minds and I need to know :D**

**Ivan or Roddy? Who shall claim Alfred's sweet arse!**

**Also: I will TRY to upload chapter 11 and 12 before I leave for Germany, but I will be gone for a month!**

**Notes: I want to make it clear: Arthur is Alfred and Matthew's half-uncle!**

**Belle is Arthur's niece, she is Erin's daughter! (Erin is Wales!)**

**Also2: if you have a SPECAIL request (One-shot between anyone you wantX America, a scene you want, or whatever) please tell me in a review! Danke! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Warning: Talk about incest, yelling, cursing, maybe some Yaoi?, RusAme, AusAme?**_

_**A/n: Hey Guys! This will probably be my last chapter till I return, I don't really know yet. Thank you guys for all your love and support, it really gives me the motivation to write more. **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Americana Fairytale I part XI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Queen Elizabeta's face was a bright red as she looked at her beloved adviser who dare interrupted the prince's proposal. The moment involved into a scene of Elizabeta chasing her adviser around with a frying pan, Feliciano and Lovino hiding under the table, Roderich trying to calm his raging mother, Alfred eating the food Eduard brought him, and Ivan watching Alfred. Ivan moved closer to Alfred, a sinister smirk on his dry pale lips. Alfred and Ivan exchanged looks, one of hate and one of lust; luckily for both that Roderich, and anyone else, could see this battle of looks.

"I must say, Alfred, you have much prettier eyes when you're closer," Ivan said, licking his lips and chuckling lightly at his joke. Alfred scowled at the demon, knowing he was just trying to get to flatter him in front of the others to seem sweet and innocent instead of the beast he truly was.

"You have horrid breath up close, but you would think I would notice that first," Alfred said, sipping the water from the cup Eduard had brought him. Ivan smirked, knowing Alfred was acting as if he had this new found courage just because there were other weak humans around him.

"That is nothing to say to the man who saved your life," Ivan chuckled, squeezing his pant legs to release anger instead of lashing out of frowning. Alfred kept eating the food, enjoying the rich and tasteful meal made for royalty on a daily basis. Ivan leaned in closer to Alfred, "And the man who's bed you occupy," Ivan whispered softly and sexually. Alfred's faces turned dark red, the tone of voice sending a rush of the taste of forbidden pleasure that he had only been teased with since he met the demon.

"We will speak nothing of that," Alfred asked, narrowing his eyes and biting his bottom lip to try and subside his hormone rich body. Ivan smirked as he watched the humans act like complete morons, finding their stupid actions quite refreshing from the coldness Alfred showed him. Alfred ate his meal, savoring the delicious taste of the food while he passed glares over towards Ivan.

Roderich stopped chasing his stubborn mother, letting her get a few good whacks at Eduard's head with a frying pan. The prince made his way back to Alfred and sat next to the boy, breathing deeply and about to wipe away the beads of sweat that formed on his pale face; but he was beaten to it by Alfred using his napkin to do it. The two froze and looked at each other with blank expressions, only to burst into a fit of giggles and laughter. The all people watched as Alfred and the prince laughed, all but Ivan finding this scene cute.

"Once you're done eating, would you like to accompany me to the garden?" Roderich asked, getting a blank look from Alfred and a glare from his mother, Ivan, and Lovino. "I mean, would you mind is I accompanied you?" Roderich offered sweetly, making Alfred smile.

"I suppose so, though I'm still hungry," Alfred said with a cheeky grin, making Roderich's face turn to one of disappointment. Ivan felt a victory over the human, feeling as if Alfred was saying this to be loyal to the love struck demon; but Ivan did not see that grin on his face. Roderich caught it and smiled sweetly at the blond maid, making Ivan's face slightly drop as he studied Roderich's face carefully and evilly.

"I could offer you some teas and cakes, if you would like," Roderich said, holding out one of his pale hands for Alfred to take it. Alfred looked over once at Ivan, smirking before he placed his hand softly on Roderich's like a princess would to when accepting a dance with a prince.

"They better be good," Alfred said as Roderich escorted him out of the dinning room, not caring if he was still in those white silk pajamas. The queen and Feliciano passed happy looks to each other, watching Roderich take Alfred out of the dinning room and to the garden where they first met. Ivan glared at the door before he shot up and left, heading to the room that the queen gave him for his stay for helping Alfred and Feliciano.

-Line Break-

Alfred and Roderich passed on short jokes about their lives and their families back and forth, only talking about light hearted times in their childhood. Alfred and Roderich sat under a cherry tree, sitting on a dark gray stone bench next to each other under the shade of the tree. Roderich ended up gathering the scattered confidence from earlier to try and ask the blue eyed maid the question once again. Roderich led Alfred to a section of the garden where white roses bloomed perfectly and fully, each evenly large and showing off their petals like birds do to their feathers.

"Alfred Bonnefoy, I know this is rather fast; but-" Roderich cut himself off seeing Alfred smiling down at him like a person who had bad news; but was trying to smile to soften it up. Roderich stood right in front of Alfred before dropping to one knew, making Alfred's smile brighten instantly.

"I would like to ask for your hand in marriage," Roderich said, digging into his coat pocket to pull out a black velvet ring box. Alfred's eyes seemed to brighten in joy, not sensing the ominous eyes watching him from the shadows like the prey to men he was. Alfred's beautiful eyes began to water, coating them in a thick warmth as he watched Roderich take the ring out of the box.

Alfred was about to say yes, his mind running positively as he watched the prince pull out the silver engagement ring out of the box. Alfred's lips began to form the word, but before he could say it, an evil and deep voice in his head decided to change the sounds and his words were not his own. "No…" Alfred's voice said, but Alfred did not want to say such tings to the prince.

"W-what?" Roderich stuttered, looking at Alfred in shock as the maid covered his mouth with his hands to try and stop sounds from coming out.

"You heard me, I said no," Alfred's voice said again, the words practically hurt Alfred to the point of those tears becoming negative. Roderich studied Alfred, seeing the body trying to silence himself with his hands, "Why?" was all he could say to Alfred.

"I hardly know you, and my brother has not even approved of you," Alfred's voice said, a dark chuckled almost escaped his lips. Alfred back away from Roderich, seeing the prince in pain and almost tears at the words that his voice said so coldly to the sweet man. Alfred covered his mouth tighter, taking a few steps from Roderich and looking so scared for the man's wrath.

"I see, very well," Roderich said before placing the box back in his coat and standing up, his eyes glazed with tears. Roderich straightened his coat, closing his eyes so he did not have to see Alfred's carefully watching eyes; but both were not aware of the other pair watching.

"If you would please excuse me, Alfred, I think I hear mother calling me," Roderich lied to Alfred, walking at a fast pace to go inside and get away from the heart breaking boy. Alfred watched in silence, not able to form those words of apology and try and beg for the prince to return; but the voice kept him quiet. Alfred fell on his bottom and pulled his knees to his chest, looking down at the shade covered grass he rested on.

Alfred sat in silence for what seemed like hours, only snapping his head to the side to see Ivan approaching him with a non-emotional look. Alfred turned his head away, not wanting to see the demon's smirk grow or see him laugh; though he knew he would hear the booming laughter. Alfred was shocked when he felt Ivan sit down next to him and place his head on Alfred's shoulder softly.

"Why are you here?" Alfred asked coldly, still not looking at the demon. Alfred and Ivan sat in silence for a few seconds before Alfred felt something hitting his lower back in a rough pattern of every other second. Alfred looked to see Ivan's tail, which he had forgotten had existed, moving slowly against his body like the pendulum of a clock.

"You cause me to say that, didn't you?" Alfred asked not looking over at Ivan.

"I only spoke what your mind was thinking," Ivan said, his white wolf ears twitching against Alfred's silk pajamas. Alfred looked at the demon, wondering what his odd words could possibly mean. "I wanted to say yes," Alfred said quietly, looking away from Ivan.

"No, you wanted to say yes because you know if you don't then you might regret it, Da?" Ivan said, sitting up and resting watching Alfred's face for any emotions.

"Regret what?" Alfred asked, which made Ivan smile and flash his pearly white fangs.

"Your brother, Matthew, could get very good treatment if you were married to the Prince, Da?" Ivan said softly in Alfred's ear, pushing heated breath on it.

"Y-yeah, then why not let me answer yes to him?" Alfred asked, still curious why the demon stopped him from taking the ring and saying yes to the prince. Ivan smiled and wrapped his arms around Alfred before licking the boy's ear slowly and sexually.

"I could do a much better job in healing him than any of these stupid humans, I could make him perfectly healthy and happy," Ivan said, chuckling lowly as he started to nip at Alfred's ear. Alfred tried to move away, but Ivan had a firm grip on Alfred's soft flesh.

"H-How?" Alfred asked, looking at Ivan with a pissed off look from his licking and a curious look from the demon's interesting words.

"Magic- you know very well that I can perform Miracles," Ivan said with a deep chuckle to follow it perfectly. Alfred nodded, well aware that Ivan used magic, even though Alfred did not know if it was dark magic or something of that element.

"What is your price for that one?" Alfred asked, already knowing Ivan was smirking. Alfred wanted his beloved big brother to be healthier and happier than anyone else in this world, even if Alfred had to pay something to a blasted demon. Ivan smiled, leaning down to connect his lips with Alfred's before he would tell the young human his price for saving his brother.

"Alfred!" the loud voice of Feliciano rang, followed by footsteps of a franticly running man. Ivan cursed mentally before he disappeared in the shadows, not wanting to deal with the loud man who seemed to love too much pasta. Alfred stood up and wiped his ear of Ivan's saliva, not wanting to let Feliciano see it on him. Alfred stepped out of the shadows, walking towards Feliciano's voice, and thinking about what Ivan had said to him.

"What happened between you and Roderich? He came inside without you and started screaming and yelled at me," Feliciano asked, cocking his head to the side cutely. Alfred nervously laughed, trying to think of something crazy to say when he lies to Feliciano about what happen.

-Line Break-

Alfred and Roderich avoided each other all day, much to Ivan's delight, and it was finally dinner time in the palace. Queen Elizabeta sat next to her son, who sat next to Eduard, and on the other side sat Lovino, who sat next to Feliciano. Alfred sat next to Feliciano and ended up sitting across from Ivan, who smiling that creepy smile that could make anyone cry. The dining room was quiet, except for the sound of forks and knives stabbing tender meat and clanging against the plates of table. Tension was so thick that it was almost visible, and no one made eye contact with Elizabeta or Roderich in fear for their lives.

"Your brother is coming in town soon, Da?" Ivan asked Alfred, though he knew the answer already. The queen looked up from her plate, seeing a smirk that seemed to remind her of a sick puppeteer; and she could easily see the fear in Alfred's bright eyes.

"Y-yes, in about eight or nine days," Alfred answered, his body starting to tremble at this cold feeling of large invisible hands touching him in dark places. Ivan only smiled, keeping eye contact with Alfred, which the queen even more suspicions at Alfred's shaking and lack of emotion in his voice.

"I see, and where will he be staying? In that room with you in your room at the Beilschmidt Household?" Ivan asked, eyeing Alfred start to shudder and quivers like a leaf in the fall breeze.

"Y-yes, I would like have him close by," Alfred said, trying to look away from Ivan; but was unable to move his head or shut his eyes to cut off connection with Ivan's slightly glowing violet eyes. Lovino, Eduard, Roderich, and Elizabeta could hear the boy's nervousness; but it was only the queen and Lovino who looked over at the boy for answers.

"I do not think that would be smart, da?" Ivan said, making the others look at him with a curious gaze. Roderich knew how highly Alfred thought of his brother and how much he loved him; but would that not be a reason for his brother to sleep in the same room with him? Feliciano looked back and forth from Ivan to Alfred, not understanding the sparking glares between them.

"And why so, sir?" Roderich asked bitterly, still trying not to look at the beautiful maid who rejected him. Roderich was willing to prove himself to Alfred and Alfred's older brother, though it was usually the peasant who tried to impress the prince. Roderich was in Love with Alfred, he was in love with that cute giggle and those beautiful eyes, and he was in love with Alfred's unique personality and the boy's ability to make him happy with just a simple smile. The prince would win over the maid, even if it **killed **him.

Ivan grinned looked over at the prince to make eye contact with the royal human, which made Alfred's heart race in fear for what the demon could say. "You do not know your majesty?" Ivan asked innocently, though Elizabeta and Lovino could feel something inhuman about the 'gardener's' voice.

"Know what?" Roderich said, falling right into the demon's trap to make the prince not want the maid. Lovino looked at Ivan, gripping the knife by his dinner plate tightly; ready to stab the man if he dare said something to upset Alfred.

"Alfred almost lost his virginity to him, or did you actually go through with it?" Ivan said to Roderich before turning and asking Alfred his question. Ivan seemed to show this look in his eyes, could it possibly be jealousy and unfinished revenge? Roderich saw Alfred move awkwardly as Ivan said his words, but he never look his captivating eyes off the demon.

Roderich looked at the maid in shock; he was not the only one who dared look at Alfred in disbelief. Ivan just sat in his chair, looking at Alfred carefully to try and see what the human would try to do next in defense to his words. Feliciano, who was in complete disbelief, shook his head and glare at Ivan stubbornly, thinking his beloved maid was as innocently as a baby lamb. Elizabeta had to cover her pale nose with a napkin, not wanting to get blood on her favorite green dress.

Alfred stood up and slammed his hands as hard as he could on the table, causing a few glasses to fall over and spill whatever liquid was resting inside of it. "I did not loose my virginity to anyone! Plus, that was back when I lived on the farm with him!" Alfred yelled, his voice cracking and sounding rather terrifying to all those at the table; excluding Ivan.

"And with him back you could break down to temptation and let him take you, da?" Ivan said with a smirk, messing with his beef stew in the shallow bowl in front of him. Roderich looked at Alfred in shock, begging the gods to not let there be something between Alfred and his older brother.

"NO! Mattie and I aren't like that!" Alfred said, tears rolling down his face. Alfred knew if he would have stayed on the farm then he would have ended up submitting to his brother, and possibly marrying Matthew as well. Alfred was in such rage that he did not see Roderich get out of his chair and walk over to him, since he was too busy yelling at the demon in front of him.

"Really?" Ivan said with a cocky tone, not seeing Roderich behind Alfred before it was too late to be stopped. Roderich placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder, making the blond look over and see the prince looking at him with those stern eyes. No words were said as Roderich escorted Alfred away from the table and out of the royal dinning room for them to talk or for Alfred to cool off.

Lovino watched Alfred carefully, watching how troubled he looked in front of the prince. Lovino turned back to his food, only looking up a few times when Ivan left and when Feliciano got extra helpings of his beloved pasta. He could feel the cold pressure leave as Ivan left, making warmth and awkwardness flood the room instantly.

"I do not trust Ivan," the queen said, taking a sip of her wine. Lovino looked at her, seeing her dipping her silver spoon into the stick brother of the stew. "He…I do not think he is human," Eduard commented on the queen's statement, though he was not going to say that he felt uncomfortable around the man who saved the princes lover interest.

"He has something to do with Alfred saying no," Feliciano commented, making the three others look at him in shock. Roderich did not say much on the rejection, only that Alfred had denied him of his hand in marriage and given him a few task to complete beforehand; but none of them dared think that Ivan had something to do with it.

"How do you know, Fratello?" Lovino asked, scanning his little brother carefully. Eduard, who was starting to clean up, looked at Feliciano too; wanting to know what that abnormally talk 'human' did to make Alfred reject the hand of royalty.

"Because Alfred looked at him differently than he does other people," Feliciano said softly, making Lovino's expression drop. Elizabeta looked over at her adviser, giving him a sad and worried look that seemed to shout her fears through her eyes. Lovino placed both of his tan hands in his lap, squeezing them both as tightly as he could. Lovino's eyes widened as he began to remember those sparks of pain, anger, and lust that Ivan made Alfred show in his eyes. Those silent cries to be touched, held, and loved by someone who is there for him no matter what happened to him.

'_What the hell is Ivan?' _A common question was asked

Ivan watched Alfred from the balcony, seeing Alfred kiss the prince good night before Roderich retreated off to his own room for his rest. Alfred gave a fake smile, not wanting to flustered prince anymore than Ivan's words had already done to him. Alfred closed his door and turned to the balcony, seeing Ivan's demonic eyes glowing in the dim candle light of candle that rested in the holster.

"I want to… I want to cure Matthew before it's too late," Alfred said while looking deeply in to those semi-hypnotizing eyes, blowing out the candle in his hands. Ivan said nothing, only scanning the virgin body of Alfred Bonnefoy.

"As you wish, my sunflower," Ivan said softly, his eyes glowing even brighter now that no light dulled it out.

**End of Chapter 11!**

**A/n: Someone asked me about this, and I would like to answer it! **

**(Erin the Dragon: Why does it say 'Americana Fairytale I? Are you planning on doing sequel?)**

**Kat: No, BUT I am doing other 'Americana Fairytales' offering new ?XAmerica pairings that everyone can vote on; and it will be with new Fairytales and Folklores! So Please throw in a vote for Fairytales that you all would like to see! I want to make all of you amazing people as happy as I can!**

**Vote will go on till next chapter! Please have your votes in before the 30****th**** of May! **

**Ivan or Roderich?**

**Matthew: Live or die? And who should Matthew end up with if he lives?**

**M-preg? Yes or no?**

**Thank you all SO much for reading and Please review to show love! DANKE!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12! **_

_**Warning: Stuff, smex, flashback, Ivan being a total badass, and foreshadowing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I now own a bloody cold!**_

_**A/n: Hey guys! There will not be another chapter till I come back; BUT! But I am taking request for one-shots for while I'm on the plane to GERMANY! Please leave them in a review or PM me! People with accounts will be taken care of first and then the Anons. Info down below!**_

_**Thank you all for being so amazing! **_

-**Americana Fairytale I Part XII-**

Roderich walked down the hall to his room, thinking about all he had take in and been forced to let out. He opened his room and walked over to his bed, only throwing his beloved blue coat over a chair and kicking his shoes off into the corner. The prince threw himself on the bed, stuffing his face into the lavender scented pillow and thinking about the beautiful maid. His mind slowly began to wonder into the darkness of sleep, forcing him into a dream of a memory from many years ago-

"_Hey idiot! Wake up!" the stern voice of a younger male yelled at the elder prince, who was only ten at this time. The prince opened his eyes and looking right into the eyes of the yeller's, seeing angry teal green eyes looking at him. He could see the slightly cloud filled sky that only allowed a few rays of sun to breech the clouds and warm the garden. Roderich slowly pushed himself up from the autumn colored grass of the royal garden, awake from his childish daydreaming. _

"_What do you want, Vash? Can you not see I was thinking?" Roderich spat back at his little brother, who was eight. The lemon blond prince glared at his brother, who was clearly sleeping instead of thinking of anything useful or productive,_

"_Moron! I have been forced to deal with all those stupid snobs, while you were sleeping and making me do the older son's work!" Vash yelled, slamming a foot on his brother's full stomach. Roderich gave out a gasp of pain, feeling all the air being kicking out of him by his stubbier brat of a brother. _

"_Sorry, Vash, I will handle the rest while you go be a selfish boy who can not handle the simple and kind call of princesses and princes," Roderich said, standing up and walking past Vash, pushing the thinner boy on the ground with a rough jab from his pale fist._

"_Stupid jerk, they are here to please your ass, not mine," Vash barked back from the ground, looking up at his taller brother with eyes burning with sibling rivalry and childish hate._

"_Mother hates it when you use that peasant slang, please do try and wash that sorry excuse for a mouth out before you speak out of place, Prince Vash," Roderich said bitterly._

"_Fuck you and fuck your mother! I will talk how ever the fuck I want too," Vash spat back before being pushed to the ground by Roderich's foot, which was now resting on his pale neck._

"_I will remember this when I become your king, child, you will never talk like that no me or mother," Roderich said, adding pressure on Vash's thin throat. Roderich was tempted to snap the boy's neck; but instead he just walked away to act the part of the perfect prince who was lusted after by Kings wanting to expand their kingdoms._

_-Scene Change, one year later, -_

"_Roderich! Roderich wake up!" the loud voice of his mother yelled as she ripped open the door to Roderich's room and ran over to Roderich's bed wish her arms flailing like a mad woman. Roderich groaned and sat up in his bed and looked at his mother, who was still wearing her night clothes. _

"_What is it, mother? What happened?" Roderich asked, rubbing his eyes sheepishly as he stretched his tired muscles. He let out a loud yawn, which he covered up like a proper gentleman, and looked at his mother with a semi-concerned look. _

"_Vash! He is missing! No one can find him, and he left this-" Elizabeta said franticly to her son, pulling out a small piece of paper with writing on one side. Roderich took hold of the paper and reached for his glasses, placing them carelessly on his face before he looked at the off white colored paper. His eyes began to scan the message; and at times he had to re-read a line, because it seemed too outrageous and depressing to be real. But it was._

'_Dear mother and brother,_

_I have left home to find something better, something that is not already given to me like everything else. I have gone off to the northern Kingdoms to live in their forests, that way I can be alone and have the peace from this life. I am sorry to have left you with merely a note, but I can no longer stay where I am just 'the other prince'. Expect to never hear from me again, nor ever see me again; I have moved on long before it will matter to either of you._

_-Vash'_

_Roderich placed the paper down and looked at his mother, forcing himself to hold in the hot tears that were forming. Elizabeta wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him into a tight hug, burring her face in his hair and releasing a heartbreaking cry. Roderich felt too depressed to return his mother's hug, instead he just let his arms hang to his sides' wile he listened to her cry. The note was short and made both royals feel as if their hearts had been ripped out of their chests. It made them rethink everything Vash did and said, his magnificent archery skills, his obsession with reading books about the wilderness, his hate for all thinks having to deal with the other royals and nobles. Why could they not have seen it before it was too late, why could they not see he did not want to be held back by the stone walls of this kingdom?_

-Line Break-

Ivan gripped on tighter to Alfred's hips, pushing himself deeper inside with every powerful thrust. The demon only smirked as he heard Alfred moan through the poorly made gag, which was ball made from the sheets on Alfred's bed. Ivan wished that he could hear those beautiful moans and pained groans escape that beautiful mouth, he wished he could hear Alfred cry his name for more of his large shaft to be slammed inside of him. Ivan closed his eyes as he felt Alfred's inner walls clench tighter on his swollen organ, feeling as if there was hardly enough room for him to thrust. A tight pressure that seemed to hold him in an overwhelming form, but it felt so amazing to the lust filled demon.

Alfred, who was being pushed into the mattress after every few seconds, enjoyed the ungodly large member in his no-longer-virgin hole; which Ivan happily had decided to fill. At first this was a horrible, painful, and disgraceful idea to Alfred; but he knew he needed to save his beloved big brother before it was too later for even Ivan's magic to help. When Alfred told the demon he wanted to cure his brother, no matter what the price was, he was shocked to find Ivan asking him multiple times if he was sure he was ready for this. The only answer Ivan got was Alfred forcing their lips to meet in a sloppy union, though Ivan was certainly not one to complain.

Simple kissing turned to hard core making out and gropes on each others' body, which later turned into them stripping and fucking. Ivan loved the feeling of Alfred's heart beat, he loved the feeling of Alfred's deep breathes as he would occasionally throw in a rough and powerful thrust; but most of all, Ivan loved just having Alfred close to him in the most intimate of ways.

Alfred covered his face in embarrassment, only to have them pulled away and his eyes meeting Ivan's. Had they always been this beautiful? Alfred said nothing, allowing Ivan to keep thrusting as he held Alfred's hands away from his face. Alfred could not say anything; but Ivan could tell he was curious on why he was doing this.

"I want to see you," Ivan whispered softly before he stopped thrust for a second and kissed Alfred's soft lips for added affect. Alfred felt a blush, wishing he could kiss the demon back and tell him how corny and sweet his comment was.

Ivan had enough of listening to the muffed moaning of his beloved human; he ripped the gag away from Alfred and started thrust even harder. Alfred was in blind ecstasy and did not realize he was moaning Ivan's name as the demon keep thrusting into his bloody hole or that he was able to breathe freely from his mouth instead of his nostrils. Alfred felt his body feeling too hot; and he ended up arching his back and releasing while Ivan kept forcing himself in and out of Alfred's ass. When Alfred released his muscles had tightened up, causing a tighter and warmer feeling around Ivan's still hard organ. Alfred almost screamed when he felt a stream of hot cum being pushed into his bleeding hole, almost feeling as they mixed together in him. Ivan had his eyes closed as he let out a possessive growl, resisting the urge to keep thrusting to make sure all of his cum got deep inside of Alfred. Ivan let go of Alfred's hand and flung his head back, taking in deep breaths and the sweet smell of Alfred's soiled virginity.

Alfred watched Ivan carefully; unable to see the demon's eyes; since Ivan had his head back and his bangs were resting over them. Alfred could still feel Ivan's massive cock deep inside of him, but he did not take Ivan out of his silent and peaceful state of mind. Alfred carefully and softly placed one hand on one of Ivan's hands, slowly rubbing the pale skin with a few fingers. Ivan moved a bit, getting off the bed and grabbing his clothes to dress himself and leave the human to sleep alone.

"Your brother will be cured of everything, I will leave now," Ivan said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck before he got his clothes on. Ivan was about to walk out into the night with his clothes in his arms, too scared and guilty to face the young blond. Ivan made it about eight steps away from the bed before a beautiful pair tan arms were tightly wrapped around his large pale hips. Ivan looked over his shoulder, seeing Alfred holding himself up as a mixture of Alfred's blood and Ivan's cum leaked out of the boy in a pink mixture.

"Please, Ivan...don't leave me," Alfred said, ignoring the horrid pain in his rear end. Ivan instantly felt his old heart hurting, the very heart that was told that would never feel love being returned. Ivan turned his whole body around and knelt down to Alfred, who was unable to keep himself up because of the pain. Ivan lifted the soar human up in his large arms, holding Alfred close to him in a bridal style.

"What do you want me to do?" Ivan asked, looking at Alfred's eyes in the only form of light that they had; which was the bright moon light. As Ivan thought how beautiful Alfred looked in the moonlight, Alfred thinking how handsome Ivan really looked in the light as well.

"Please stay-" Alfred mumbled softly, taking hold of Ivan's beloved scarf in his exhausted hands. Ivan smiled softly and carried Alfred over to the bed, placing the human on the dirty sheets before he climbed next to him. He pulled Alfred close to him, nuzzling his face in Alfred's hair as Alfred nuzzled his face into the crook of Ivan's powerful neck.

"As you wish, my sunflower," Ivan said softly before he closed his eyes. He remained awake for an hour; Alfred had fallen asleep almost instantly as he cuddled up to the large demon. Ivan enjoyed looking at Alfred; he enjoyed kissing the sweat dried forehead and running his hands up and down his smooth tan back. Ivan pulled Alfred closer and fell asleep to the sound of Alfred's breathes and the rhythm of the beating heart in Alfred's chest.

Ivan kissed the boy's forehead before he opened his eyes, looking at the sleeping boy breathing in the cold air slowly. Ivan's eyes began to glow softly, his voice slowly began to exit his throat; causing a low and creepy growling sound to escape into the cold room. Ivan would stay true to his word, though he wished Alfred would just fooling himself with this blind chase for love from the prince. Ivan knew that it would not last, it would only hurt his beloved sunflower in the end; but who was he to control and cage this wild bird that belonged to be free? Ivan knew who exactly he was, he was the man who not going to let this stupid human prince take away his sunflower.

'_But I would let you have a wonderful cage,'_ Ivan thought as he kissed Alfred again, smiling at the warmth the boy gave off. Yes, Ivan would be a wonderful owner to this beautiful human.

-Line Break, thingy-

Matthew was asleep in his bed; but he shot up as soon as he started feeling his chest starting to hurt unlike no pain he had ever felt before. Matthew let out a voiceless scream; but it was as if a hand was covering his mouth, making his yelling become soundless. Matthew looked around, seeing nothing by the moon in his window and a pair of large glowing cat-like violet eyes flouting in the nothingness of his dark room. Matthew began to panic; he felt his heart speed up and his mind running in fear for his ending life.

The shadows pulled away from Matthew and all came together to form a large black wolf with the same violet eyes. The thick black fur suddenly turned a light ashy- blond, almost making the wolf look like a shade of silver in the blue light of the moon.

"W-Who are y-you?" Matthew asked, feeling a cold and dark aura dripping off the wolf creature. Matthew heard a soft voice in the back, almost sounding like someone childish was saying '_**Kolkolkolkol'**_; which Matthew had no idea what that could possibly mean.

"You are forever free of the burdens of this world," the wolf said, the childish voice in the back ground giggled sweetly. Matthew was completely confused having no idea what was happening or how this large monster could free him from the burdens of this world.

"H-how? Who are you?" Matthew yelled, wondering if this was the very same wolf demon that had invaded their home years before; and ended up killing Yao in a violent manner.

"Your brother gave a part of himself to me to save you, human, be grateful…" the wolf said softly before moving his large shoulder blades to make a loud cracking noise. "My name is Ivan Braginsky, and I am no one important to you," the demon, Ivan, said with a light growl.

"M-my brother, which one?" Matthew asked, begging for it to be his step brothers and not his beloved little Alfred. The gods must truly hate him if they allowed those thoughts of self sacrifice to run through his Alfred's mind; especially since he had been saving his earnings to go and move to the Capitol to marry him. There must be no way Alfred could be that selfish as to throw his life away for Matthew's, no! Alfred was to be perfectly healthy for when he came to the capitol and swept him off his feet by surprise.

"You know very well who gave themselves to me; do you not, Matthew Bonnefoy?" Ivan said as a smirk came to his lips. It was cruel to brad and rub this in Matthew's face, but Ivan did almost have to watch his beloved human give his fruit of virginity to a worthless human; but now Ivan held it and will keep it all to himself for the rest of his lifetime.

"No- NO! What did he give you? Take it back! I don't want him to be hurt! Please don't harm my baby brother!" Matthew pleading, throwing himself on his kneeing in front of Ivan in the wooden floor. Ivan smirked and began to walk around Matthew, sniffing the dirt smell of worthlessness all over this poor farmer.

"Too late, human, just be happy that you get to live, be happy that you get to survive. I would have rather killed you the moment you touched him; but I was kind and patient, unlike the last human who dared tried to take him from me," Ivan chuckled as he flashed his pearl white fangs in front of Matthew, to who how deadly he could very well be and how easily he could rip apart Matthew's flesh.

"Happy? How can I be happy knowing some demon is hurting my brother!" Matthew yelled, his indigo eyes burning with rage. Ivan was slightly taken back, not expecting the human to lash out at him verbally; but Matthew was very much like Alfred.

"I am not hurting him, human; but he is mine now, so stay away from the Capitol for as long as you shall live," Ivan said, eyeing the trembling human carefully. Was Alfred this important to Matthew? No, all humans wanted was money, fortune, and another person to release their anger and frustrations on, right?

"B-But I was going to-" Matthew stopped himself when Ivan pounced on top of him, forcing Matthew to rest on his back as he held him down with his powerful paw.

"You were going to what? Show up and think Alfred and you would run off and live happily ever after? Do not fool yourself, human; do not think that Alfred would love you anymore than what you already are to him," Ivan snapped, his large jaw closing and making a loud bone shattering noise to frighten Matthew half to death.

"I know I am his brother, but he loves me! Who are you to stop me, or anyone else, in marrying him?" Matthew snapped back, holding back tears as reality started to slowly set in his mind. Was he just Alfred older brother? Nothing more? No, he remembers those sweet moans and those loving kisses that Alfred would give him whenever Alfred had the chance.

"Listen, human, I have to leave; but remember this; If you, or anyone else, comes after what is mine, I will happily take him to the north and take what is left of him," Ivan said before his fur turned back into the shadows and those eyes disappeared; but the faint childish laughing and the soft '_**Kolkolkolkol**_' still remained for a few minutes in Matthew's mind. Matthew began to wonder about his brother, wondering why the demon went out of his way to include another person. Matthew was curious on who Alfred was living with, who had threatened to take him brother before the demon, and who that other person who Ivan wanted to keep away was.

"Dammit…" Matthew mumbled as he stood up and looked into the darkness as if Ivan was still watching him. 'I will rescue Alfred!' Matthew thought before he crawled back in bed to start thinking on how he was going to save Alfred from this fucking demon.

-Line Break-

Alfred's eyes cracked open when he felt a slight stinging in his chest, something felt as if a long thin needle was piercing his flesh and puncturing his heart. In fear for the needles he pressed his hand on his chest, feeling the softly beating organ not being stabbed by the invisible needle from hell. Alfred felt as if his breathing was being restricted by a clawed hand holding on to his throat and his lungs were being slowly crushing by his closing rib cage. Alfred tried to scream, but found no voice to scream with. Alfred strung up from his bed and looked around, seeing the moon was still out and his bed was empty from the wolf demon who had taken his virginity. As soon a she shot up there was an unforgiving pain that shot up from his spine, and knew exactly what it was from. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body; and suddenly that agonizing pain stopped, making it seem more like a memory than a real event.

"I am sorry, my sunflower, I had to do something," Ivan said softly, kissing the back of Alfred's neck. Alfred moved around and saw his back was now pressed against Ivan's chest and he was now looking up at Ivan's handsome face.

"Did you make me hurt? Why would you even do that!" Alfred yelled, but Ivan threw a hand over Alfred's mouth to shut him up.

"I did not mean to cause you pain, my sunflower; but I was gone to cure your brother, and your body just seemed to miss me," Ivan said, kissing the top of Alfred's head. He let go of Alfred's mouth and smiled sweetly at his beloved human, who seemed confused at his words.

"And why would it do that? This was a one time thing, Ivan," Alfred said sternly, though he was loving this attention he was getting from Ivan. Those soft cold kisses on his hot skin, those large icy hands roaming across the surface of his begging flesh. Alfred would never want to admit this, but he did start to become addicted to those grateful sinful touches from the demon.

"It wants me because I can satisfy you, like a craving or an addiction; and soon you will want more," Ivan chuckled as he held Alfred tighter against his body. Alfred closed his eyes and frowned, knowing Ivan would have done something tricky and sly to get his way once again.

"You're an asshole," Alfred mumbled, which made Ivan one smirk childishly.

"Go back to sleep, sunflower, we have a busy day tomorrow," Ivan said as he slowly rested his back on the bed, forcing Alfred to lie on his chest. Alfred did not care if he was in Ivan's arms, the pain was gone and he was rather sleepy and exhausted from the night's rough events. All he knew was that he was still going to hurt down there in the morning.

'_**I told you that you would be mine,'**_

**End of Chapter 12!**

**Please review and show me your love!**

**Please vote/comment on these new and old items:**

**Ivan or Roderich? **

**(Matthew is going to live!…for now!)**

**M-preg: Ja or Nein! Yes or No? Da or Nyet? **

**Idea for Americana Fairytale story II! Who should the pairing be? And What Fairytales?**

**ALSO: for a bonus for you all being so amazing and kind I am taking request one-shots for any uke!America stories! Just tell me the pairing, if there is an AU you like, a plot if you have one, and any other information! Please have these sent in (by review or PM) by 5/30/2012! **

**THANK YOU ALL AND I WILL MISS EVERYONE! I will be back and typing again by 7/30/2012!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

A/N: I want to thank all those lovely people who requested stories! Most are ALMOST done!

I have been really busy with unpacking and family stuff. My Grandma died a day before I arrive in America, so I had to deal with that.

(I am currently writing this in Germany, if you see any mistakes it is because this computer does not have an English setting... Ciao~)

Special thanks to my Beta, Kaylm Iditra!

Warning: Shit!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Alfred awoke to the sound of his own stomach growling like an angry beast in the dark of the night. Being exhausted and hungry from last night's life changing events, Alfred had no choice but to awake from his short slumber. He looked around the room and saw it was daytime, since the blinding sun was pushing through his window and clear balcony doors. Alfred finally sat up after his eyes grew used to the bright light, only to fall back down because of the pulsing pain and stinging rushing through his body. After a few seconds of hissing, Alfred convinced himself that he would just have to deal with his pain. Alfred began to wiggle around, feeling the cool, silky sheets against his nude body. He sat up slowly, pulling other pillows behind him to support his back. He looked around the room, seeing no trace of Ivan or any proof of the event that occurred last night; but the pain was very real.

Alfred groaned loudly before he began to push himself from his soft bed, slowly treading over to the bathroom. He bit his bottom lip to try and ease the pain that raced through his body, but it hardly helped the teen. Alfred opened the washroom doors and slipped inside, stopping in front of the tub and pulling on the lever that opened the pipes, allowing water to pour inside the porcelain and gold tub. While the water sloshed into the tub, Alfred walked over to the mirror and looked over his impure body. He closed his eyes and felt pain rushing through him, tears falling from the physical and emotional pain that fought from inside of him.

He opened his eyes and began to examine the marks on his young body, seeing long claw marks running from the back of his shoulder and down his back and then across his stomach. The lines weren't thick, but they were not thin like a cat's scratch. Alfred noticed there were a few smaller trails on his body; he also saw multiple bites and hickeys from the lustful demon. Alfred ran his fingers over one of the marks that scrapped over his skin, shivering from the uneasy feeling of dried blood.

Alfred stopped touching himself and turned to the bathtub, seeing the warm water now almost filling the tub to the brim. He slipped into the water and hissed as the warm liquid instantly rushing over his injured hole and washing away the first layer of dried blood. [Alfred] began to curse as his whole body was slowly pushed inside the water, feeling the stinging from the contact of water and wound.

Alfred took a few second to get use to the heat; soon he melted into the tub and relaxed against the white backrest. He closed his eyes and let himself rest for only a short amount of time, and then began to curse Ivan's name and existence. Alfred picked up a sponge, something Alfred had seen Yao use to bathe his father when he could not move, and dipped it in the bath water. He saw a small black basket with multiple soaps, which was shaped nicely into elegant flowers, and picked one of themout of the basket.

Alfred was so into cleaning himself and cursing Ivan that he noticed nothing else going on, even the small clicking echoing down the hall. Alfred began to squeeze the soap in anger and pain, forcing the flower to change shape from the strength.

"You know Prince Roderich is going to kill you… or hold you in a cell or as a slave," a calm but shaking voice said to the teen in the tub. Alfred jumped and quickly turned to see Lovino standing right next to the tub. Alfred remained frozen.

"Cause I ruined the soap?" Alfred asked innocently, slightly smiling and praying that Lovino would take it as a joke. Lovino gave Alfred a serious look, making the blond shiver at the look in those cold and fearful brown eyes. Alfred gulped and looked down at the water; at his scratched, nude body under the clear, soapy water. Alfred saw Lovino get on his knees by the side of the tub, looking into Alfred's face. That beautiful and young face that still held onto baby fat, making Alfred look young and innocent.

"I heard what happened last night, moron. I was getting up to get Feliciano some milk and I happen to have passed your room," Lovino stated, looking at Alfred's face for expressions.

"Why? Why did you let that gardener do that to you? And by the looks of your skin, it was not pretty," Lovino said, looking down at Alfred, his eyes following the multiple long lines that coated Alfred's skin. Alfred grabbed the rust colored sponge and began to spread the soapsuds around his body, ignoring Lovino's gaze and his small comments.

"Do you really think Roderich will kill me?" Alfred asked, his hopeful eyes looking up at the older male. Lovino gave a weak nod, his eyes looking cold and hard. Alfred's eyes widened, not wanting to die so soon and so young. He knew Matthew was cured, which meant that he had to live so that he could go back and never leave his brother again. Then there was Ivan, if Alfred died then who would Ivan go after? Would it be as horrible as Alfred imagines it? He prayed that Ivan was not attached to him, but it already seemed too late. Those sweet and loving words that the demon would say to woo him into his arms, those beautiful and deadly words that had Alfred coming to the demon.

"I don't want to die! Oh god, no! I can't!" Alfred began to panic; he shot up from the tub and began to pace around the bathroom in fear. Lovino could hear Alfred already pleading with the Gods and Goddesses and demons and devils for help. Lovino sighed, stood up and grabbed Alfred by his shoulder, forcing the panicking maid to stop and look at his master with wide and teary eyes.

"Calm down, I know a way for you to live, but you'll have to escape the kingdom as soon as possible," Lovino said, his eyes quickly scanning Alfred's face. Lovino could read his fear, but he said nothing and only grabbed Alfred a towel. Alfred wrapped the large cloth around him, giving himself a few seconds to enjoy the soft and fuzzy material of the towel. He quickly snapped out of his bliss and gave Lovino a sad and worried look.

"Escape? Like… run away? But, what about the money for the farm? I need to-" Lovino cut him off and gave him a sad look.

"I will send you with a little money, the rest will be sent to your home like normal… But I fear that your life will end soon if you don't escape by midday," Lovino said, biting his lip as he watched Alfred start to break down into soft pouts and tears. It seemed this perfect life could not last long for the maid, and now he had to leave a city he had called home after living there for a short amount of time

"What about you? If you get caught helping me escape, wouldn't you get in trouble also for helping me?" Alfred asked, feeling Lovino push him to his room and towards the bed. Alfred stumbled and watched as Lovino had already brought a basket of fresh and clean clothes for Alfred's venture out of the Kingdom.

"No, I hold a title with the queen, plus Antonio and Ludwig would fight for my freedom," Lovino said, handing Alfred the clean clothes. Alfred noticed they were thinner than the clothes he was ever used to wearing; even the clothes that Feliciano gave him were thicker.

"You'll be going by sea, I bought a small sail boat for you to take down to the Southern Kingdom," Lovino said, watching as Alfred put the clothes on. That explained why the material was thin, Alfred had heard rumors that the Southern Kingdom was nothing more than a large desert and angry people.

"Why the Southern Kingdom?" Alfred asked, slipping on the thin shoes he wore when cleaning their home. Lovino looked over at him and handed him a small pouch of coins incase he needed to eat before he met with the king. The pouch was strung along a thin leather string, one that made it like a necklace so you never lost your gold.

"Antonio and I have relationships with the King and his family, I will send a letter to them saying that you will need a place to stay for a while before you can return to your farm," Lovino said, watching as Alfred slipped the small pouch over his head and he tightened the mouth of the pouch so no coins would spill out.

"Roderich won't hurt my brothers, right?" Alfred felt his heart hurt, wondering if Matthew, Im Young, and Kiku were going to be okay if he left.

"I doubt… but you never know, Alfred. Just hurry up so I can take you to the damn docks," Lovino said, grabbing a thin jacket and handing it Alfred.

There was an awkward silence as Lovino led Alfred through the back of the castle, which he learned was an emergency exit to the docks. Lovino felt lucky, he opened the back door and the exited the castle, sneaking through the garden and climbing the vines over the large pale yellow wall. Lovino looked over the wall and saw that the other end was a straight plunge into the cold water. There stood a line of large and sharp rocks at the bottom of the wall, but he could not see how far out they went under water because the murky sea swirled into a nasty green color. Lovino watched Alfred take a deep breath and jump off the wall, landing a few feet away from the large structure.

"There's no rocks over here!" Alfred yelled, making Lovino nod before he did the same as Alfred. Alfred choked back a startled cry as he found himself pushed underwater when Lovino landed right on top of him, forcing his body to go deep under the surface. Lovino looked around the water, not seeing Alfred anywhere.

"Alfred?" Lovino called, seeing Alfred pop out of the water gasping for air. Muck that had settled at the sea floor now decided to entangle itself in Alfred's hair, dripping mud and soaking wet.

"Come on," Lovino said, starting to swim over to the sharp rocks and lifting himself out of the water. Alfred quickly followed behind him, running his hands through his hair and getting some of the mud and guck out of it.

The two males made their way away from the castle, slowly and carefully to not attract attention to themselves. The two walked on the rocks for a short amount of time and made it to the docks, both ready to plop down and take a break from the painful walking. Both men made a note to never walk around after jumping in freezing cold water; it causes rashes. They finally made it through the docks and Lovino took Alfred to a small sail boat, much smaller than Alfred could have imagined.

It looked more like a lifeboat with a mass and a dinky sail tied to it, but it was better than nothing. Alfred watched Lovino pay for the boat and he helped Alfred get inside of it, watching as the young maid looked up at him pitifully.

"You be safe, now. I don't want to have to travel to the south just because you did something stupid," Lovino said, leaning down and kissing the young maid on the forehead like a big brother would do to his sister. Alfred smiled and thanked Lovino for all he had done for him and his family, which was much more than Alfred could have ever asked for.

It was a sad few minutes, but the man was getting impatient with their sad good byes and he decided to push it along. Lovino watched as the man untied Alfred's little boat and pushed it out, starting Alfred's long journey to the Southern Kingdom. Lovino stood for a few minutes until Alfred's boat disappeared in the distance, hearing his heart break at the loss. Lovino closed his eyes and felt a few tears fall, watching as the waves washed in and the maid he had painted had gone off to freedom.

Lovino smiled and turned around, heading back to the castle so he could take a bath and then put on a show in front of everyone. He had to now act like he never knew Alfred ran away, he had to act like he never bought the boat or even helped Alfred escape. He had to be clueless.

When Lovino returned to the palace he snuck to his room and took a bath, washing away the horrid smell and color of the sea. He got dressed in nice clothes and left to go to the dining room, which was where everyone must be by now. He gracefully entered the room and saw everyone was eating a nice breakfast; even the gardener was enjoying a nice meal in silence.

"Good morning, Fratello!" Feliciano called to his older brother, who walked in and sat next to him.

"Good morning, Feliciano. Did you sleep well?" Lovino asked, sitting down and shooting a glance at the servants to bring him some food.

"Si! I dreamt that Ludwig and I were-" Feliciano was cut off by Lovino hitting him on the head as hard as he could. Elizabeta and Eduard exchanged laughs, both trying to ignore Ivan and Roderich glaring at each other like they were going to attack.

"I don't want to hear about what you dream about! Especially if it has to do with potato bastardo!" Lovino cursed loudly.

"Where is Alfred?" Elizabeta asked sweetly, wondering where the young maid could possibly be. Roderich broke his glare battle with Ivan to standing up and look at his mother.

"I will go see, it is too late in the day for him to be sleeping," Roderich said, pushing his chair back. He froze when he saw Ivan shoot up from his seat and push the chair back as well. He turned his head and made eye contact with Ivan, both men glaring once more.

"You should enjoy your meal, your majesty, I will wake him up," Ivan said, smirking at the prince. Roderich did not sit down; he only kept glaring at the man.

"Please, sit. You are our guest," Roderich tried to play off his jealousy as a way to seem more hospitable. Ivan did not back down and just began to walk, Roderich doing the same. They walked faster, trying to get to the door before the other, both eye locked and speeding towards the door. It was a race through the hall, a race to wake up Alfred.

"I insist," Ivan snapped back, making the prince glare and began to think of another comeback.

"It would be rude if he had to awake to a brute, ja? Please sit," Roderich said, causing Elizabeta to snap in anger at her son's insult. Lovino and Eduard looked at each other before they began to cackle, finding it to be funny rather than rude.

"Such an uncivilized prince," Ivan smirked, still pacing over to the door alongside the prince.

Feliciano seemed to have enough; he stood up and caused them to look at him. He showed a hard emotion, stomping over to the door and pushing both the prince and the demon out of the way, finding their arguing to be stupid and pointless. The whole room watched in shock as Feliciano stormed over to Alfred's room. Lovino, Ivan, Roderich, Elizabeta, and Eduard were quickly behind the enraged artist, all staying a few feet behind the man.

Feliciano made it over to Alfred's door and knocked on it a few times before he opened the door and walked inside. The others quickly followed him, wondering what Feliciano was going to do to Alfred. All eyes were wide when they saw no Alfred; even Ivan felt a sudden pang in his heart. Feliciano kneeled down and saw a small puddle of water that led to the bed, and then he noticed there was no trace of Alfred's favorite work shoes that he wore for everything.

They noticed the thick smell of must and sex, which formed a pungent and weird mixture. Even if the smell was not there, they noticed now messed up and torn up the sheets were. The queen even saw stains of blood and what she figured was cum, but she said nothing to her son. She looked over and saw his face growing pale and his eyes cold with anger. She looked and saw a soft look in Ivan's eyes, and she quickly put the puzzle pieces together in her mind.

"Eduard, I want every servant and guard in the palace to look for Alfred," Roderich ordered, glaring at his mother's adviser. Eduard nodded and ran off to do exactly what Roderich asked him to do, running right to the first maid and telling her to help him alert the whole palace to find Alfred.

"Fratello! Where could he have gone to?" Feliciano cried, feeling as if his best friend had just run off because he hated him for some reason. Lovino refused to look his brother in the face, feeling himself getting nervous.

Okay, so although he told himself he would not break, he could not help but make it obvious that he knew. Feliciano had this power over him, able to look at him with those big cute eyes and make him crack. One time when they were kids, Feliciano ate their grandfather's last piece of sponge cake and he somehow convinced his older brother to take the blame and punishment. Lovino bit his tongue, refusing to let them know where Alfred was heading and why he was escaping.

Ivan seemed to notice Lovino's nervousness and he only frowned in anger, wanting to know where his human had managed to escape to. Ivan wondered if Alfred fledto the farm; fleeing after knowing his brother is cured so that he could finally be with his brother. Ivan felt that anger for a few seconds before he noticed how odd Lovino acted, now thinking the artist had hiden Alfred somewhere for some weird reason.

"Vargas, is there something you're not telling us?" Ivan asked, scanning the human carefully. Roderich instantly looked at Lovino, also seeing the sweaty and the shivering form. Feliciano wanted to deny it, but he knew his brother too well to know when he lied and when he told the truth.

"W-what? No, no-" Lovino answered quickly, though he shook too much to be telling the truth.

"Lovino, what do you know about this?" Roderich asked, grabbing Lovino and squeezing too tight. He needed to find Alfred, he swore to himself that he would win the beautiful maid's heart and have him marry him by the end of the next year. Now Alfred is missing, and even the odd gardener seems to be worried about his disappearance.

"N-Nothing, why?" Lovino stuttered, trying to look away; but their eyes were everywhere. Why could he not escape their look, why could they not look away and let him breathe?

"Bull shit! Where is he!" Ivan yelled, grabbing onto Lovino by his hair and picking the smaller male up. The humans were in shock, seeing the man scream and lift him up like it was nothing. Ivan's eyes seemed darker and his anger seemed to be radiating a dark aura that made everyone's blood freeze.

"Ow! Let go!" Lovino screamed loudly, thrashing his legs and grabbing hold of Ivan's hard arm with his tiny hands. Ivan did not let go, only pulling the human up higher and shaking him a few times for good measure.

Ivan wanted his human back! He had worked too damn hard and too damn long to just loose Alfred over a period of a few mere hours. He mentally slapped himself for leaving Alfred to eat; he wished he did not have a craving for flesh in the early hours of the dark mornings. Now Alfred was gone, the sweet and beautiful little human who he had been pursuing for longer than Alfred should ever know. Ivan felt like he could snap Lovino in half right then, but he knew that he needed Lovino alive for those answers. Ivan felt weird, he could usually find Alfred's scent; but something was odd… He was blind, he could not find that sweet smell of honey and dirt and sugar.

"Let go of him! You're hurting him!" Elizabeta screamed at Ivan, but he did not care if he was or not. Ivan was about to rip Lovino in half, but Eduard ran in with a frown on his face. Ivan looked at him, the whole room looked from Lovino to Eduard and back to the man in pain. Ivan dropped Lovino on the ground, letting him whimper in pain and rub his head to try to stop the stinging pain. Feliciano fell to his knees and checked his brother, asking if he was okay and hugging him tightly as Lovino whimpered.

"Did you find him?" Roderich asked, seeing Eduard shake his head. Ivan frowned and turned to Lovino to grab the man again.

"Where is he?" Ivan asked Eduard, thinking about hurting this human as well. Lovino and Feliciano stood up and held onto each other, scared of what Eduard would say next.

"I think Lovino knows, one of the guards said he saw Lovino coming from the streets covered in mud and seaweeds," Eduard said, looking over from the Prince and the Queen over to the two brothers. Ivan and Roderich's eyes widened in shock, both thinking of worst case scenarios.

"Eduard," Roderich said, ignoring his mother asking softly for Lovino to answer where Alfred was. "Put Lovino in a cell, if he does not answer soon then we will hang him by the end of the month," Roderich said coldly, even making Ivan snap his head to look at Roderich.

Feliciano's eyes widened in horror as Eduard slowly grabbed Lovino and began to pull him, another guard helping him bring Lovino down to their dungeon. Felicianostarted crying and wailing loudly, seeing his big brother taken away to the jail under the palace.

"Roderich! You can't kill Lovi! He'll talk! Please!" Feliciano begged, grabbing hold of Roderich's coat and crying into him. He begged and pleaded for his brother's life, knowing if Lovino did have anything to do with it then it was for a good reason.

"Shut up, I have made my decision, and if he wants to live then he will talk before the end of the month," Roderich said before he left the grieving brother, his worried mother, and the wide eyed demon.

Le Gasp! Oh no!

Next chapter will be a time skip, and sad…. So think of this as the end of the first book? Like a novel series? Anyway!

Please review, Please vote in reviews, Please check out the other stuff on my page!

Polls:

Pairing?: RoderichXAlfred, IvanXAlfred, or (I'm throwing another in, but I can't tell you who)?Xalfred

M-Preg: Yes or no?

Special thanks to My AWESOME BETA! Kaylm Iditra.

And to my new RP partner, Perfect1Up!

Check out their stuff!


	14. Chapter 14

Americana Fairytale chapter 14!

Warning: Shit, surprising stuff!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Special thanks to Perfect1Up, who helped me with some stuff~ and AWESOME thanks to all my readers!

Also: I have an update almost ready for a certain story...give you a hint... starts with a 'M' ;)

* * *

><p>Rocking back and forth as the waves moved the small boat, slowly drift deeper into the hellish lands. Slowly his life feels worthless, he can barley move and he is too deprived to do anything. He moves his boney fingers and runs them over his lips, feeling the broken flesh under his fragile finger tips. How pointless life seems to him, how all he had done has been blown away by the winds, leaving only him in a small boat floating to Hades. His hands fall and he closes his eyes once more, feeling his frozen eyelashes stab his pale blue skin before he melts away and welcomes death's warm hands.<p>

He tries to form words before he slips away, he tried to tell them all what a failure he has become; but he can barely even keep himself from chocking. Life is gone now, he no longer and bare the burden that he had been carrying on his back since the day he was brought into this cruel world. He tried to move his body, but that ice is not holding him against the swollen wood. The boat will not last any longer either, the cold icy waters have seeped into it and now it is slowly coming apart.

He could see the next world coming closer and closer, his papa waiting to hold him again. Those loving and embracing arms of his grandmother and his step-father, but it was his papa who he was ready to see most of all. To feel his father's warmth that had been slipping from him when he got ill so many years ago, it seemed even longer since he had seen those sky blue eyes looked at him. He could almost feel their arms around him; he could almost hear their voices telling him that they are sorry but happy to have him back with them. He looked up and saw they; they were standing in the clouds with the purest of the lights glowing behind them. He knew he was looking up at Heaven, he knew he was looking at the end.

He studied them all; his father with his favorite blue suit on and his hair was bright blond and pulled back with a white ribbon. He had a smile on his lips; he was standing on his own and extending his arms for him. His grandmother looked so beautiful, no longer looking old or sick; she looked like a beautiful twenty year old maiden. Long flowing dirty-blond hair and her favorite blue dress dancing in the wind. His step-father looks younger too; he looks happily in those orange and red robes. Everything looks beautiful, but most of all, his father looked the most lovely. Next to them is a woman with long butter blond hair, deep emerald eyes that reminded him of the deep forest in the middle of spring. She had a light blue dress with an apron on, he long hair was pulled into two long pig tails, and she looked no older than twenty.

She opened her arms out to him, calling to come and embrace her for the first time in his life. He knew who this beautiful woman was, she was his late mother. He wanted to run into her arms, he wanted to run and never leave their arms ever again. But sadly he was still frozen to the boat, he was still being held down in icy chains that would never let him go. He reached as high as he could, it seemed so far and yet so close to their warmth; but he felt as if he was never allowed to move from his position.

A cackling broke the family's reunion, all looking down and seeing black staring right into his eyes. He quickly got a look at the light, he screamed; but it was hard to understand as the ice filled his throat and caused him to scream in sharp pain. He looked down and began to see glowing eyes, hundreds of thousands glowing back at him. Laughing and cackles escaped this place, he assumed this was Hell.

Was he to go there instead? Was his involvement with the demon going to cause him to spend all the times of the after life in the place of demons' origins? He screamed again, he screamed for his papa, his grandmother, his step-father, for his mother; but none helped him. They just watched as a large dark hand from hell made its way out of the black hole and grabbed hold of his ankle.

He screamed as he was pulled, his skin being ripped off from the ice that held onto him. Blood began to leak out from where the large amount of skin was ripped. He tried to grab onto the boat, but the pain was too great. It echoed through his body like fire, he could no longer hold on to the hope of living or go to his families' open arms.

He let go, he let the darkness take him to the hell where he would have to speed the rest of eternity as a slave to the damned. He closed his eyes as the hand held him, taking the boy's whole body into its dark grasp. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the eyes watching and admiring his agonizing pain. He felt a stinging pain around his ankle, feeling as if ice itself was ripping through the soft and pale flesh.

He was far gone now, there was no more need to fight for life or Heaven or for the people he loved. His worthless mortal life belonged to the cold hands of the heartless Winter; he was nothing more than a doll for the devils of the cold.

* * *

><p>It had been three agonizing weeks in the Capitol since Alfred had left, three weeks Lovino had been in his cell, and three weeks since the prince had grown cold and easily aggravated. Roderich refused to let Lovino go unless he told them where Alfred was hiding.<p>

Everyday Feliciano, Antonio, and Alfred's brothers would ask Lovino the same questions. Each time two out of the four men would leave with tears, usually Feliciano and Alfred's blond brother. Lovino could not answer them because of the fear of one of them telling Roderich or Elizabeta where Alfred was heading. The Capitol and The Southern Kingdom have been enemies for many years, and what Lovino did could easily be a form of treason.

Ivan seemed to have had disappeared the day Alfred felt for The Southern Kingdom, which made the prince wonder about how close Ivan and Alfred were. Lovino was visited by the demon twice, but each time he came to visit Lovino he would just look into his eyes and glare for a few minutes and then leave. Ivan never spoke to Lovino or his cellmate, but his evil looks were all they needed to feel fear. Luckily Ivan stopped coming by, though the comments from the guards were no better than the demon's glare.

Lovino woke up to the grumbling to his cell mate, who was none other than the slimy and heartless Arthur Kirkland. The artist looked out of the cell door, seeing his friends and his brother coming over to see him.

Feliciano fell to his knees, being at the level as his brother; he stuck his hands through he bars and cupped his brother's face in his hands. Lovino looked up at his brother, who had tears forming in those beautiful amber eyes. Lovino looked at the others, seeing Antonio, Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku, and a man who claimed to be Alfred's older brother, Matthew.

"Good morning, Fratello," Feliciano said softly, kissing his brother on the cheek. Lovino felt a few tears fall from his face, missing the abused freedom that he wished he had so he could hug Feliciano and there be no bars between them.

"Good morning, Feli," Lovino answered softly, kissing his brother back on the cheek. This was a formal greeting in the country where they came from, though Ludwig personally did not like this greeting, he said nothing against it now.

"Lovi, this just came it from Sadik," Antonio said, slipping the unopened letter through the bars of the cell. Lovino's opened brightly, new life springing into his exhausted body as he quickly opened the letter. Arthur looked over from his corner, only to catch a glare of anger and disgust from Alfred's older brothers and Gilbert. Lovino had opened the letter and started reading the words, and soon his face dropped in pure horror at the statement.

"Lovino… does this have to do with Alfred?" Matthew asked softly, making Lovino look up from the paper to make eye contact with Matthew. Lovino slowly nodded, knowing he could not hide what the letter said from anyone.

"Please tell the prince I am ready to talk," Lovino said, holding the paper close to his body and looking away from the others. Gilbert and Ludwig gave a short nod before they left the dungeon, walking up towards where the prince was sulking.

It only took a few minutes of horrible silence till a pair of guards walked down to the cell and pulled Lovino out of his cell. The two escorted Lovino out of the hellish underground, his brother and the others; following closely behind him. Lovino welcomed the warmth of the upstairs, since the dungeon was extremely cold and unheated like the rest of the castle. The walk to where the prince was, which was the large and elegant throne room, was too long and too horrible. Lovino felt horrible, he was about to confess to something he did not mean to cause,

The guards brought Lovino to Roderich and Elizabeta, both sitting on thrones and looking down at the ground with hard and angry looks. Ludwig and Gilbert stood to the Queen's left side, though when Lovino entered the room they walked over to him and took him in their arms. Lovino was forced to kneel and then stand straight in front of the thrones, his eyes looking heavy and broken. Antonio felt sick to his stomach, wondering why Lovino looked like he was about to fall dead in front of him.

"Lovino Vargas, you are here to tell us where you have hidden Alfred Bonnefoy, correct?" Elizabeta asked in a cold and harsh tone, making Lovino shiver in fear.

"I hid no one, but I have news on… on Alfred," Lovino said, pulling out the letter and opening it so he could read the words from his friend.

"Dear Lovino,

It has been three weeks and still no sign of your friend who you sent to me. In your letter you told me he was coming here my boat, but perhaps this time of year was the only mistake you made in your plan. The southern winds are blowing north, making it hard for even the largest of vessels to make it here. I have sent a few to search near my shores for the boy, but we have found nothing so far," Lovino read, his voice stopping as tears began to drip from his eyes. Something about reading this out loud, and in front of Alfred's brothers, made it hard and heartbreaking.

"I hate to tell you this, but your friend is either dead and floating in the boat you sent him on or dead from the beast of the sea or somewhere as someone's slave. I am sorry for you're lost, my dear friend, and I hope his death does not bright something between us and please be safe,

Your friend, King Sadik of the Southern Kingdom," Lovino finished reading the letter and held it out for the two royals to see Sadik's seal. There was a long dead silence and then it was completely shattered by a loud scream and rushing tears. Lovino turned to see Kiku and Matthew on their knees, Kiku was holding onto Matthew as silent tears rushed down his face and Matthew was crying loudly and gasping for air from his lack of breathing. Kiku tried to escort Matthew out of the room, but the frantic man refused to leave incase something happened that he needed to hear.

"For the murder of the future Queen of the Capitol; I, Prince Roderich, sentence Lovino Vargas to death by hanging," Roderich said, his voice sounding cold and heartless.

"Alfred… he was never going to marry you! You know he was never in love with you! That's why he ran after he gave himself to someone else! We both knew you were too blinded with this stupid love that I helped him escape!" Lovino screamed, tears rushing down his face. He seemed to have this older brother bond with the young maid; he had grown protective over Alfred like he is with Feliciano. Matthew hand to cover his mouth to muffle another cry, not wanting to believe Lovino's words.

"Shut up! We were going to get married! I was going to make sure that happened… whoever took him will be hung with you," Roderich ordered, glaring at Lovino. Feliciano grabbed his brother and hugged him tightly from behind, not wanting to let go of him.

"Eduard, I want Alfred's body retrieved for a proper burial. I want all of the seas and all of the lands to be searched thoroughly!" Roderich ordered the adviser, who nodded to the prince and left to summon the guards to start a search. Elizabeta said nothing; she just looked down at the red velvet carpet with a cold and sad look.

"Return this murderer to his cell, he shall be hung him three days with Kirkland," Roderich ordered, standing up and walking away from his throne to sulk alone in his room. Lovino turned and looked at Gilbert and Ludwig, seeing their sad faces before they motioned Lovino to follow him back to the dungeon.

It seemed as if this was the end, as if everything was done for Lovino. Matthew and Kiku were collected by Antonio and brought with Feliciano. Feliciano latched onto his brother, holding the man close to his body as they walked him to his cell. Lovino remained looking dead and dull, feeling as if he failed everyone.

'This is end,' he thought before he was placed inside of the cell.

* * *

><p>Big and Bright sapphire eyes opened as the sound of chirping birds broke through his horrible and cold nightmare. Alfred looked around to see if the sea was still around him, though he was extremely shocked to he was in a big room and in a big bed. He removed the soft white blankets off of him, seeing his body was no longer dressed in the dirty and soiled clothes that he was in the last time he looked at his body. He was not dressed in a short frilly white dress with a large red box tied around his neck, white knee-high shorts that were tight and frilled where they ended. His feet had frilly white socks covering them, with small red bows around the frill.<p>

"What the hell…." he mumbled, sliding out of the large soft bed. The floor was cold, but he began to walk about the new and odd room.

It had a high ceiling with gold and pink etching on the walls, forming different types of weird flowers and designs. The bed was large too, having a large white beam at each corner of the bed that held up a large white and light pink canopy over the bed. He was amazed by the bed, though it looked rather girly in his opinion. He began to look around this room some more, seeing a large white wardrobe, a light brown desk with a simple little chair. In one corner was a collection of stuff animals, ones that rich kids had when they were growing up. Since he was a farmer's son, he only had stray dolls or some weird creature made from scraps of fabrics.

Alfred walked a door, which led him to a large balcony. He was breath taken by what he saw, it was truly the most beautiful and amazing thing he had ever seen in his short life. A Kingdom! A kingdom covered by snow and frost! It glistened so perfectly in the sunlight, sparkling like millions of tiny diamonds.

"Come inside, you might get sick again," a soft, yet firm, voice said from the other side of the room. The confused male turned to see who was talking to him, and to his surprise it was a servant. The man was pale with pale silver hair and pale purple eyes, causing his to look almost like a short version of Ivan. This servant had on a long crimson red coat with a brown vest over a long sleeve white shirt and brown pants on, making him look like a high ranked servant.

The confused Alfred obeyed the order, though he had questions to ask that seemed far more important than coming inside. He closed the door and turned to the servant, studying the man's emotionless expression and cold exterior. Yes, this man was very much like Ivan.

"Where am I?" Alfred asked, pulling on the sleeves of his frilly night gown. Alfred felt so embarrassed in this gown, since he had not worn one since he was little. The fond memory of being dressed up by his father and step-father commonly came to Alfred when he was around Feliciano, and he knew that they would have gotten along if they had ever met.

"You're home, The Kingdom of Ice, remember?" the man said, walking over to Alfred and fixing the red bow around his neck. Alfred quickly swatted away the man's hand, not wanting to be touched by this stranger. The stranger backed away slowly and carefully studied Alfred's boy movements, seeing the boy's face turn red in anger and frustration.

"Who are you? My home is in the south, near the Capitol!" Alfred exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and glaring at the man. The man gave a soft grin and a chuckle, which almost sounded too creepy to be real; but it sadly was.

"I am Emil, servant of King Berwald," the man said with a bow, which caused Alfred to shiver.

'I'm fucked,' Alfred thought in fear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this chapter is short, but we covered a lot!<strong>_

_**Emil is Iceland! **_

_**Questions!:**_

_**Who should end up with Alfred? **_

_**M-preg? **_

_**Would you like some Background info? (I got an idea, but I want to know if you guys want this? Might take up a chapter,)**_

_**Should Vash return? **_

_**What is Norway's human name?**_

_**Thank you all! Please review and show some love… *hold's out cupcakes***_


	15. Chapter 15

****Americana Chapter 15!****

**Warning: Occ'ness, cursing, Occult, Secrets~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/N: A lot of people got confused with the last chapter, and this will answer some questions and set some things straight. Also, I want to thank you all for reviewing! Almost three hundred reviews, guys! :D I love you all!**

**Beta'd by the awesome Kaylm Iditra~**

Alfred remained quiet as Emil led him through the halls of the palace belonging to a widowed king name Berwald Oxenstierna. Being a quietman, Emil left Alfred confused on so many things; but did manage to fill in the question about location and his identity. Emil told him to save all questions for their king, which is where they were heading now. Alfred could not stop feeling embarrassed about the frilly baby's clothes he was wearing, which made him look like a girl or patient.

"So, is this Berwald guy nice?" Alfred asked, untying the red ribbon around his neck. Emil stopped as soon as he heard the light sound of the fabric coming undone. He turned and grabbed the silky red ribbon before tying it back around Alfred's throat.

"Do not take off your clothes, the King told us to make sure you were presentable," Emil said, turning back around and walking ahead through the dull and colorless palace. Unlike the city and the Capitol's palace, this place was so dull and lifeless. Alfred wondered why such a kingdom have such a pretty city and yet an ugly palace. Maybe it had to do with the dead queen that Emil refused to talk about.

"Presentable? I look like a fucking baby!" Alfred yelled, feeling angry at the man. Emil stopped in his tracks again and turned to face Alfred, their eyes meeting in a clash of lavender and sapphire.

"The King would be pleased to see you in the last thing he saw you in, now stop complaining and show some respect," Emil said, turning back and walking off to the Throne room.

"But I'm seriously not from here, I keep telling you I'm from a farm near the Capitol!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, but Emil just ignored him as he kept walking. Alfred realized he clearly angered the man, so he shut his mouth and kept trailed after him.

Soon the two made their way through a maze of hallways and ended up in front of a pair of large, wooden double doors with ironwork over it. A pair of guards stood in front of the door, both dressed head to toe in armor. Alfred passed both a worried look, seeing their sharp swords in their sheathes and an axe present for each of them. Emil seemed to not mind these guards, since he opened the door and escorted Alfred inside without even acknowledging them.

Alfred and Emil just barged in, which made Alfred think the King was a very relaxed man. Emil pulled Alfred closer and forced him to stand right next to him, allowing Alfred to see this king.

The man was a giant! He had to be as tall as Ivan, or at least very close to his height. King Berwald had on a royal blue suit that covered most of his body, leaving only his face visible. He had on a simple golden crown, his long dark blue coat, his deep blue suit, large black boots and gloves to cover his hands. Alfred started to wonder if Berwald was just weird or really creepy.

At the very least, he was a very scary looking man. A pair of glasses that rested lazily on the bridge of his nose shielded his cold stare, his hair a bright shade of blond which made Alfred think of the Beilschmidt's rapist of a neighbor. This king was cold looking, but he alsoappeared rather sad.

"Your majesty," Emil said, bowing to Berwald respectfully. The King eyed Emil before he looked over at Alfred, his eyes slightly lighting up at the sight of the teen in the white clothes.

"You've grown up, a bit too much," Berwald said, his words sounded short and almost cut off at parts. Alfred said nothing, just stoodthere and looked at him like a moron. Emil coughed, which made Alfred blink at him and see Emil was still bowing to the King. Alfred made a soft gasp and did so as well, bowing to the king quickly before he shot back up.

"I'm sorry to say this, Your Majesty, but I have no clue who you are," Alfred said bluntly, causing Emil to sigh at the teen. Berwald did not stop looking at Alfred, his eyes still focused on him like he was sizing up his prey.

"You were young when it happened, my son, but you do not have to worry any more," Berwald said, standing up from his chair and extending his arms out. Alfred debated what he thought Berwald looked like, between a man who wanted a hug or an evil wizard about to curse a town. Alfred wanted to laugh, but he held it in as soon as he noticed the serious look in Berwald's cold eyes.

"Son? Sorry, sir, but you're not my dad," Alfred gave a slight chuckle, finding the man's assumptions to be so wrong that it was funny.

Berwald seemed to not care about Alfred's words, since he took a few steps closer to the teen with his arms still open for him. Emil stood up and pushed as hard as he could on Alfred's back, causing him to stumble forward and into the man's awaiting arms. As soon as Alfred was in Berwald's grasp, the King tightly wrapped his arms around Alfred and held him close to his body.

It was so quiet, but it broke shortly after Berwald buried his face into Alfred's wheat blond hair. Alfred stood in fear as he heard the king cry while holding him, which confused him to no end. He was just a peasant from another city who wound up here, yet now this creepy king claimed to be his father?

"You're home now, and you will never leave again, my little Peter," Berwald said, kissing Alfred on his forehead. Alfred was in shock, since he knew very well that his name was not Peter and he was not this man's child.

_It was a beautiful spring day and the young and lovely Alice Bonnefoy sat on the edge of her and her husband's bed, holding her swollen stomach carefully as she took in deep breaths. She had not told her husband about the killing pains in her stomach, since he was too busy with work. She closed her eyes and silently cringed, feeling violent kicking from the unborn child in her belly. The pain made her regret her choice in having this child, and luckily Francis was not there to see her cry and curse the baby._

_Her son, Matthew, slept deeply in his little cradle with his stuffed bear that her mother sent from her cute little cottage. She was glad the toddler rarely woke up from his naps; that way he was not awake for the loud screams his mother shouted through the roof. Her face red from her screams and tears, she could not stop her screaming._

_"My little flower, please stop," she cried, feeling as if her stomach was being ripped apart from the inside out. Matthew was easy to give birth to; he was quiet and never kicked, unlike the way his unborn sibling was doing now. Sadly, the child kept kicking the distressed woman as if there was a war taking place inside of her._

_Suddenly the internal battle ended, leaving Alice pain-free for the first time in the last twenty minutes. The long haired woman ran her hand softly over her stomach, feeling no movement from her unborn. Alice began to panic, feeling nothing from the child, which was what caused her to feel fear boil in her body._

_"Did you wear yourself out?" Alice asked with a chuckle, thinking the unborn had struggled itself into a deep sleep._

_"He is dead, Bonnefoy," a deep and dark voice said from the shadows of the room, making the pregnant mother turn her head quickly. In the shadow of her room a pair of big and slanted purple eyes glowed, watching the woman ever so carefully._

_"Who are you? How did you get into my house?" Alice asked fearfully, scanning the shadows with her keen eyes. She heard that samechuckle from the shadows and, suddenly, the wind began to blow into the small bedroom, causing the curtains to be nearly ripped fromthe windows. Alice stood in the dark room, still staring into those deep violent eyes in the growing shadow. _

_The darkness around the eyes began to gather and soon the shadows formed a large, wolf-like creature. He had a few of his white fangs hanging from his mouth, showing off their sharpness for the terrified woman to see. How easily they could rip apart flesh, how easily they could kill Alice and her sleeping Matthew. Alice fell back onto the bed, her hand still resting on her swollen stomach._

_"My name is Ivan, my dear," the wolf monster, Ivan, said to the woman. Alice scanned the creature carefully, feeling a dark aura coming from the menacing being.  
><em>

_"What are you?" she sneered at the horrible, smirking beast in front of her. That demonic smile made her want to scream and slap the monster, but she remained still on top of her bedding. "You said he is dead, who were you talking about?" Alice wondered cautiously, nervous of the monster's possible response. Could Francis be dead? Could something have happened in the city that had ended in Francis being harmed? Fear washed through the young wife once more, thinking of the worse scenarios in her worried little mind._

_"The unborn being inside of your womb," Ivan said as he came closer to the human. Alice scooted back on the bed, wanting to be as far as she could from the demon. _

_"How do you know?" Alice asked sharply, making Ivan grin even more evilly at her. He came too close to the human, she could smell horrible deaths and decay on his breath and fur._

_"I am a demon, my dear, and he's been dying for weeks now," Ivan said, standing on his hind legs and making himself appear more intimidating with his added height. Shocked, Alice desperately did not want to believe this creature's horrible words. She had been very healthy during her pregnancy, and even her normal days._

_"And why would you tell me this? How do I know you're not lying to gain something?" Alice barked back at Ivan, her eyes dark and full of rage. _

_"Well, Bonnefoy, either way I will gain something and you will lose something, I just wanted to give you the option of what you lose," Ivansmirked as he took a few steps closer to the woman. Alice grabbed one of the goose feather pillows on her bed and held it in front of her, much like a pathetic shield against the demon. _

_"What do you mean? How could you gain from a dead child, who is not even dead?" she asked, one of her eyebrows raising at the question. The demon froze and grinned devilishly, since he had just the answer for the blond woman. _

_"Since the child is dead, when he exits your body he will be a perfect meal for me. Innocent and helpless, the perfect meal for a demon," Ivan said licking his lips at the thought of the taste of innocence. "If he was to be born alive, your body would automatically shut down and die," Ivan said seriously, his smirk dropping from his face._

_Alice, still a young woman, was sicker than she or anyone else could ever imagine. Her body was lucky to survive giving birth to Matthew, but this other child would have a horrible price to be paid if he were to live. What the mortals could never understand was that demons pick and choose who lives in their territory, and Ivan was the most powerful demon in this territory. Alice was not going to survive, this was written out before she was even born. The gods cursed the child with this internal illness, and Ivan knew she would have to pay if she wanted to live of if she wanted her child to live._

_"Y-you're saying that you're going to devour my unborn?" Alice asked, her body shaking in fear. This child, who Ivan told her was a boy, was her and Francis' dream. Francis loved children, even more than himself and her it seemed. He loved to make them smile, he loved to make his little Matthew giggle and clap his tiny hands. When she told Francis that she was pregnant again, he jumped and sang and told everyone he met. Two beautiful children from two beautiful parents! If she was to lose this unborn then she would never be able to look at herself again. Matthew was already expecting a little brother or sister to play with and love, ready to have someone else to mutter gibberish to. _

_"Yes, or I will take its corpse and do whatever I want with it. Your little son, Matthew, is adorable; so I expect this one to be even cuter," Ivan cackled evilly, his lips twitching into a disgusting smile._

_"What! That's sick!" Alice screamed at the wolf demon, covering her mouth with her hands to try and muffle the sound so that she would not awake Matthew. _

_"But, if you were to die, I would not even touch your corpse," Ivan said rubbing his hand over the top of her hair. The woman's hair was so soft; like very thin, fine, individual threads of golden silk. Ivan touched her shoulders and pushed down on them, causing her to lower her arms and the pillow. He looked down at the swollen stomach, gazing at it with a soft and sad look so pitifully painted on his pale face. _

_"I can let your child live, but you would have to walk the stairs to the afterlife before your own mother," Ivan said, touching her swollen stomach softly. It was like he could almost feel the thin and fragile bone structure of the dead child. He could feel the innocence and beauty of the lifeless unborn, a feeling nearly intoxicating to the demon._

_"But why my child? Why am I cursed to choose?" Alice hissed at the demon, allowing him to touch her swollen stomach slowly. _

_"You're close to giving birth, he is due soon, correct?" Ivan asked, looking at the Alice in the eyes. _

_"Yes, now answer my question, you wanker," Alice growled, glaring at the demon. Most of her fear melted away; no longer worried about what the demon could do, only of what he wanted to do._

_"It was never my choice, Bonnefoy, if it was then I would just rip the child out right now and let you bleed to death while he took his first breaths," Ivan said, looking back at the stomach. Alice was taken aback by the demons words, praying that he was just saying that to scare her; but he looked so serious when he had said that._

_"I can't leave my family, who will protect them? Who will watch them learn and keep them safe from their nightmares?" Alice asked, her eyes closing as she took in the pain and the realization of what the demon had said. She felt that the man was being truthful, and sadly she was completely right. _

_"I will. I am not after your death like most blood-hungry demons are, I was sent to only let you decide your fate," Ivan said, removing his hand from Alice's stomach. "If you decide to let this child remain dead, then you will only have a few years of life," Ivan said, causing Alice's eyes to widen._

_"I will be leaving them alone…." she stopped and looked at Ivan in his deep violet eyes. "There is no way I can hurt them with two deaths,but how will Francis survive with two children and a job?" Alice asked, looking up at the demon with tears in her eyes._

_"I really think he can pull himself and two children alone," Ivan said, placing his pale hands in his lap. Alice closed her eyes tightly, crying loudly as she felt the demon's gaze tear her apart. Alice felt Ivan cover her mouth to silence her loud cries from Matthew's ears. It took a few seconds before she calmed down, hushing her cries and looking at Ivan in the face._

_"I should tell Francis, I… I can't just let you-" Alice weakly mumbled against Ivan's hand. The demon's eyes moved away from Alice, hearing a soft crying from the other room. Alice sprang up and slid away from the bed, slipping on some poorly sown slippers._

_"Even your older child knows, Bonnefoy, and you should know that I will not be able to bring him back if you wait for your husband," Ivan said, watching Alice walking towards the door to her crying child. _

_"How long do I have?" Alice asked, looking over at Ivan. She knew she could not ask the demon to wait, she knew if the demon wanted something, then he would take it._

_"I refuse to give you more than ten minutes, I do have things to do that are more important than dealing with an ill woman," Ivan snapped loudly at Alice, his fangs showing off in the dimly lit room._

_"Fine, let me care for my son and then I will answer you," Alice said, leaving the room and walking into her son's. Ivan silently stood in her room and softly smiled, already knowing what her answer was going to be. _

_It took Alice about five minutes to calm the crying child, who only needed to be rocked back to sleep; but Ivan knew Alice was taking time to think over her choices. Ivan sat on the Bonnefoy's bed and studied the dull room, since they were too poor to add color or even proper curtains. Ivan listened carefully as she walked through the hallway and back over to her bedroom. Ivan closed his eyes, listening to Alice enter slowly and carefully. He opened his eyes and saw the nervous and ill mother hesitantly walking over to her bed while holding her swollen stomach._

_Ivan said nothing to Alice, watching her carefully as she pulled herself close to the thin pillows on the equally thin bed. Ivan stared as the woman cried softly to herself, mumbling about Matthew and Francis. _

_"If I am going to die, then I want Francis to have one last present," Alice whispered quietly. "I want him to live, demon, I want him to make them happy," Alice looked over at Ivan, carefully seeing him study her like a fool._

_"I understand, now close your eyes and relax," Ivan said, covering Alice's hand with his paw. A smile came to his lips and his sharp fangs were easily revealed to the woman. "You will soon die, Alice; but your son will be born and protected," Ivan hissed evilly. Alice closed her eyes and felt herself going into a deep sleep, and she knew she would never wake up to see her baby boy born into this world._

"Tino? Are you awake?" a strong voice said, echoing through the nice house inside of the rich Capitol. The man, a young blond by the name of Matthias Køhler, made his way through the huge marble house. Matthias kept calling for the man named Tino, but no answerpresented itself to him. He climbed the stairwell and made his way to the den that Tino often spent his time in, since it had many books that he could indulge himself with.

Matthias opened the door, not bothering with the knocking and formalities, and walked right inside to see the blond male in his thirties.

"Matthias, it took you long enough," Tino giggled, putting down his book and turning to the young male. Matthias gave a quick chuckle before he bowed to the short blond, which made Tino smile sweetly and nod to show Matthias that he could stand.

"What is it that you needed me for?" Matthias asked, standing up from his proper stance and relaxing his broad shoulders. It was rare when Tino called him from his home, and the messenger made it seem as urgent as a life or death situation.

"Please pack your things and gain a ship, my husband has informed me that it is time to return home," Tino said, smiling sweetly. Matthias' eyes widened and nodded quickly, smiling brightly at the news. If Tino's husband was calling them to come home, that only meant that something good has happened.

**End of Chapter 15!**

**Please review! And please tell me who you want to be with Alfred! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!

A/N: Sorry I have been gone, I was hospitalized AGAIN! :D woot…. :l anyway, a lot… Um… There is a special note at the end about the poll! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: Not much….

Americana Fairytale Chapter sixteen!

The sun had just kissed the earth with its beautiful golden rays, already starting to warm the chilled ground up for the day. The people of the Capitol awoke to the sound of beautiful bells from the local church not too far from the palace of their beloved royals. Today would be a horrible and sad day, and people tried to ignore what horrible event would take place in merely a few minutes. They knew from the cries of Feliciano in the middle of the night, and it being passed through that two rich men are going to be hung side by side on this morning.

No one dared venturing too close to the palace this day, for it was the wrong day to upset any royal. They had heard rumors about the convictions, but they were just people gossiping about things just to have answers. The day of the executions, though a bright and warm day in the Capitol, seemed to have a ghostly feel to it. Children were pulled form the window and women worked in the back, waiting for the family's screams to just be done with.

Lovino Vargas and Arthur Kirkland stood on the wooden platform with emotionless faces, looking away from the few people who gathered to laugh or say their final good byes. The sun relentlesslycaused sweat to form and then roll down their dirty and unshaved faces; dripping from their chins and onto the platform, only to be evaporated quickly. Their outfits were stripped only to their hips, leaving them in shaggy burlap pants that were too big for them and only held up by a mere piece rope. The sun hit their abused skin, causing their paleness to glisten slightly where the dirt had not marked them.

Lovino did not need to look at his loved ones, he could hear Feliciano crying and Antonio sniffling at the realization of the end. Lovino wanted to open his mouth and tell them he was sorry and how much he loved them, but his chapped lips would not move from their sealed position. His hands remained lifeless and still by his exposed sides, his over grown fingernails digging deeply into the palm of his blistered hands.

Arthur Kirkland kept his eyes closed, listening to the soft echoes from the sea gulls that flew over the rolling waves near the palace. The smell of sea salt and sweat caught his nose and made him feel more relaxed, like he was doing what he loved again. There was no wind this day, but Arthur swore he could feel the breeze moving his untamed hair as his ship continued forward into uncharted seas.

"Bringing you two scum to your graves will give closur to the innocent life you both brutally ruined with your blind ambitions that were just lies in your own twisted mind,"Roderich said from his seat under the shade, ready to see these men hung now.

No one said a thing to the prince, their eyes either locked with each other or the cloudless sky. The queen had refused to come on this day, to see an innocent man be hung; and she knew she had no right to stop her son. This was the part about being a good leader that was the worst and the bloodiest of all their jobs.

"You both have ten minutes till you meet the devil, use it wisely," Roderich said, looking at their relaxed faces in disgust. How can these horrible men be ready to die so soon?

Feliciano took a few steps towards the platform, holding his arms out for his big brother to swoop him up and make the bad thins go away. Lovino looked down and saw his little brother coming closer; with wide arms until he stood right in front of the platform, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes. Lovino dropped to his knees and extended his arms, both brothers meeting in an emotional and final hug. Feliciano held on tightly to his big brother, Lovino dug his nails into Feliciano's jacket; and both began to sob quietly.

It took a few seconds for both them to completely unleash wails of emotional agony, both begging in their mother language for this to not happen. Antonio was the second to walk over to the platform, he was locked on his lover's fragile body. He extended one arm out to his love and slowly began to run his hands through Lovino's greasy and dirty hair, whispering in his language about how much he loved him.

Arthur Kirkland did nothing; he kept his blank stare into the sky, his eyes open now as he watched the sun slowly make its way high above them. He did not know how long he stood in a daze, only that he was stricken out of his peaceful moment by Roderich's guard pulling a bawling Feliciano and Antonio away from a sniffling Lovino. He looked over to see a man already putting a noose around Lovino's neck, slightly tightening it so to make sure it fit. He watched as they placed one around his own pale neck, jerking his body into a better position before slightly tightening it as we;;.

"Lovino Vargas and Arthur Kirkland, you are about to be sent to hell. What do you say in defense of your crimes?" the executioner asked, his face covered with a mask.

"I did no crime against the crown, we had a deal and he went back on his side. I was just there to take the payment that he owed to me," Arthur Kirkland said with stubborn pride, his eyes fixed on the sky once again. He knew all the others gawked at him, he could feel the burning glares from Alfred's big brother and step brother.

"If my crime is for saving Alfred Bonnefoy from death, then the justice in this hell hole is warped," Lovino said, slightly shaking as those words left his mouth. Roderich frowned, wanting to go ahead and kill these two men now.

"You will both be judged and meet each other at the gates of Hades," the executioner said as he walked over to the lever, which was the only thing keeping the board under their feet stable. The family in the crowd began to weep louder, some turning away so they did not witness the end of Lovino's life.

The executioner placed his hands on the iron lever and looked back at the two men with the thick rope around their necks. He felt slightly bad at the action he was about to do, thinking the tan artist was truly innocent of his crimes. Roderich gave a sharp cough and glare to the executioner, making him nod before he took a tighter hold on the lever.

The end was here for the ex-Captain, who once caused fear throughout the coastal regions, and the foul-mouthed Artist, who once captured the kingdom's hearts with his elegant works. Time ticked slowly, as if they could count the milliseconds passing by like single grains of sand in an hourglass. Kirkland closed his eyes and looked up, taking in his final breath of the salty air. Lovino gave one last smile to his brother, his lover, and his trustworthy friends.

"Good bye," the executioner said, pulling his arms back and pulling the lever with it.

Alfred sat in the dining hall with King Berwald, silence in the air as they studied each other from across the table. No one else was allowed to join them in their meal, though Alfred wished Emil would have come and helped break with horribly awkward atmosphere. The King scanned Alfred carefully, taking in those bright blue eyes and that wheat colored hair, smiling softly to himself.

"Do you not like it, Peter?" Berwald asked, gesturing towards the steaming hot food in front of them. Alfred slightly jumped at the voice that ripped through the silence, echoing slightly as it left the man's throat.

"It's pretty good, but I keep telling you that my name is NOT Peter," Alfred emphasizing the 'not' to try and get the message through this man's hard head.

"You are, you were just brought home by the heavens after I have prayed for years. Please, do not crush us," Berwald said, stabbing his knife into his meal almost like a threat. Alfred felt a shiver run down his spine, feeling as if Berwald was threatening his life if he did not play this part of his son. Out of fear, Alfred nodded and told himself that he would have to play this role of some missing or dead child.

"Y-yes sir," Alfred said, looking anywhere but Berwald's eyes. Fear consumed him, feeling as if he had he was trapped in this new jail of a palace.

Alfred was sure that making his freedom from the Capitol meant he was going to live a good life somewhere or meet up with his healthy brother. He was sure that he had died, it made sense to the young male; and he wanted to prove himself that he was just dreaming or dead. He wanted to be dreaming; but he knew deep down that he was alive and that this is real, the thought of being held by royalty made his heart beat faster at the thought.

Alfred began to think deeper about the final minutes on the boat, the rocking and the light above him that showed him his family that he missed more than anything. Then there was the darkness, the cold spikes of ice that pierced his skin and the hand that pulled him down into the depths of the dark ocean. The voices and the eyes remained in his mind, still mocking and watching him like a sad and pathetic animal at the circus. He bent to the will of the darkness, like a doll with no frame being pushed and pulled by the hand and the frozen sea. Could that have been the dream?

Alfred was so caught up in thinking that he did not realize he sat alone in the room, even the king had left him in silence. He was stuck in the room, not sure if he was locked in or not. The dim glow of the amber candles had been blown out due to the king's departure, leaving Alfred in a room lit only by the pale blue rays from the risen moon. He looked at his plate, which had been taken away from him during the minutes he had zoned out. Alfred wondered how long he was really zoned out; it only seemed like a few minutes, but the room was cold and lifeless like it had been abandoned for months or possibly years.

Alfred stood up and walked over to the large stained glass window, looking into the moon from the large windows that almost almost from floor to ceiling. It was beautiful and mesmerizing to the male, as if he had never seen the moon so full or so bright in his life. The dazzling radiance made it almost like he could touch the large orb above him, as if it was dipping itself into the snow on the hills and mountains behind the palace. He walked until he nearly pressed against the cold window.

The young male closed his eyes; feeling the light pricks of chilling needles that brazed his skin slowly, like finger nails running over his clothes body. He could almost put a face and a body to the chilling Winter outside, he could almost feel the hard frozen lips of his soft warms ones. As if the falling snow was audible, as if it was singing softly and calling for him to come outside and embrace the deadly weather. He saw the corners of the windows had formed, creating a small and thin ice design on the thick glass.

His body slowly grew painfully cold and frozen in place, all starting and spreading through his body from his bandaged ankle. He could almost see a well built form that belonged to the snowy face, he could see the royal deep blues of a high ranked military uniform. He wanted to break through the window and fall into the embrace of the cold; as if this was his ticket out of this dream world, or real world.

"There are stories about the winds taking away people, it would be best to stay away from the windows at night. Right, Prince Peter?" a voice called from behind, causing Alfred to look around and see one of the servants he had not met yet. The man had cold eyes and pale blond hair with matching pale skin, his uniform with a short dark blue robe with long black pants and a beautiful silver necklacehanging from his thin neck.

"That's not my name, why do you people keep calling me that?" Alfred snapped, his dead eyes locked with the servant's.

"Sorry…" the man's voice was low, almost as if he was ashamed or embarrassed. Alfred felt himself soften when he noticed the blond's shyness, slightly reminding him of his older brother.

"It's fine, but it's annoying that your creeper king won't listen to me," Alfred said, his annoyance flooding out in the form of disgraceful words. The servant walked slowly over to Alfred, both locked eyes as the distance between them grew shorter and shorter each second.

"If you are not the prince, then why are you here?" the servant asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at Alfred.

"I don't know! I was supposed to be heading to the Southern Kingdom, but I guess my boat went north," Alfred said. He hoped this was not the Southern Kingdom, if so then it was ironically named.

"You tell the truth? Then, why does Winter howl for you?" the servant asked, his cold eyes still looking over Alfred's body. The wheat haired farmer was slightly taken aback, not sure what to think about what the male said.

"Yeah, who?" Alfred asked, watching warily as the servant walked right in front of him and almost screamed when the servant grabbed his arms.

"Winter, his winds have been howling for you since you have arrived here… Are you a demon?" the servant snapped, glaring at the sapphire eyed blond. Alfred shook his head violently; but his mind automatically reminded him of Ivan, thinking about the demon who took his virginity.

"What is your name, your full name," the man asked, his arms still crossed and his eyes fixed on him like some target.

"It's kinda rude to ask without introducing yourself first," Alfred mumbled, though he was not the kind of person to be polite in the first place. The man seemed to soften up a bit when Alfred said that, a smooth smile coming to his beautiful pale face.

"My name is Lukas, and I am the King's adviser," the man said, unfolding his arms and standing proudly at his name.

The seconds were thick, but everything froze when an unknown pair of loud voices screamed for them to stop. Due to the loud sound, the executioner quickly pushed the lever, stopping the execution before it was too late. Everyone looked over quickly to see an odd pair of surprising people, both high ranked nobles in the Capitol. The two blonds, the nobles, walked over to the platform and went right over to the butter blond rapist.

"Køhler, Vainamoinen… What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Roderich snapped at the two immigrants, both from another far away kingdom.

"We need Arthur Kirkland to captain a ship to the north," Matthias Køhler said, slipping the noose from around Arthur's neck.

"You came at a perfect time," Arthur said, smiling at Matthias and running one of his dirty hands through his even dirtier hair.

"You'll have to find a new captain, this man is about to die," Roderich said, standing up and scowling at the two northerners.

"You can kill him AFTER he sails us home, no one else is as good as him. He is the only one we trust that can take us to the Kingdom of Ice and take us there safely," Matthias said, patting the dirty pirate on the back.

"And what gives you the right to take a prisoner for your own needs?" Roderich snapped, his eyes narrowed and glaring at Matthias. He was about to call the guards to kill these two intruders, but the other person walked over to Lovino and began to help him.

"As the Royal guards sent by the King of Ice to protect his 'wife', I think that gives us the right," Matthias said, gesturing to the smaller blond next to him. Tino, who was nothing more than a ball of sunshine, smiled as he helped Lovino get down and reunite him with his brother.

"Wait, Tino is…. The King of Ice's 'wife'?" Lovino gasped, looking up at the pale blond who had helped him.

End of Chapter sixteen!

Vote: Who shall claim Alfred's sweet arse?

Note: Okay guys! This story will NOT be M-preg!

BUT…..

For all those who wanted M-Preg, and want another good story, please check out 'Fangs and Scales' !

It is a Role-play between Perfect1Up and myself! We have been working on it since BEFORE I went to Germany a month ago, and it is VERY LONG. It is beta'd by Kaylm Iditra, the amazing writer who is doing 'Sunflower Man'. Please check that out an show them and myself some love!

Please review! I love hearing what y'all think! Thanks for being so awesome guys!


	17. Chapter 17

_** Chapter Seventeen! So much stuff happens!**_

_**Warning: Sexual stuff, sad stuff, …. Weird stuff?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**A/N: Shits getting real! I love you all, thank you all for your amazing reviews!**_

The Prince was shocked about the turn of events, watching in horror as Tino led Arthur Kirkland away from the gallows. Matthias stood behind the short blond, making sure Roderich did not do anything that could danger the life of his queen. Roderich knew better than to attack the royalty of another Kingdom, it was a sure fire way of starting a war that they did not need. Lovino and Felicianowatched too, wondering if Lovino was going to be put to death as soon as Tino left the area. To their luck Tino turned around and looked directly at the other prisoner, and their eyes met quickly.

"Lovino Vargas, would you like to come with us? We need a crew," Tino asked, offering his hand to the dirty artist. Tino had always been fond of his neighbors, they _did_ welcome him with open arms when he came here to be under cover.

"If you leave, you will be a traitor and forever exiled from the Capitol," Roderich said, making Lovino freeze in horror. If he left then he would be an exile, but if he stayed he would be put to death within a few minutes; and he was not ready to end his life.

"I'm sorry, Feli, but I'm not ready to die," Lovino said to his little brother, kissing him on the forehead before turning around in his brother's embrace towards Tino, indicating his readiness to leave. Lovino felt sad and like he was betraying his brother, but he knew he would meet his end in a matter of seconds if he did not leave now. Lovino untangled himself from his brother's arms and took a few steps closer to his savoir.

"Fratello…"Feliciano mumbled, watching as Lovino turned away from him and followed the blond men off to the dock. Roderich began to shake in anger, watching as his two prisoners were taken to their ticket of Freedom. The heart broken prince did not care about their crimes anymore, he just wanted them dead for defying his sentence.

Ludwig saw the pain painted on Feliciano's face, seeing him in near tears pulled his heart and squeezed it until it felt it would burst. Gilbert seemed to have read his little brother's face like a book, seeing how he was conflicted with inner struggle. He could see Feliciano trying to resist running into his brother's back and leaving with him, he could see the same expression mirrored on Antonio's stricken face. He looked and saw Matthew and Kiku were sharing words of comfort, trying to think of other things then their loss of their littlest brother.

Matthew was shaking softly, his mind replaying what horrible fate his little Alfred must have met. He wanted to kill Lovino for sending him off on his own, but he wanted to hug and embrace the man for saving his brother from what the prince had shown. In reality, he knew that Alfred would have been happy with the prince; but only until the prince snapped and that would only cause Alfred to recoil back to his home.

Lovino and Arthur were taken to the docks with Matthias and Tino, both slightly shocked when they saw the decent sized boat that awaited them. Arthur licked his lips happily, his body twitching as he began to mentally relive the thrill of being a captain on the high seas. His body, like Lovino's, was worn down and filthy from the cell; Tino planned on fixing that. They parted from Matthias, watching as the blond man went to the ship before them to arm himself to protect the royalty.

Before they boarded the ship they were taken to Tino's house, which is where they bathed and dressed for their venture to the chilling north. Tino, being the sweet and caring man he was, provided them with clothes for the warm days on the ship and for when they arrived at the icy home. Lovino was happy to have a clean pair of clothes that fit his thin body, to have shoes on his feet and his box of paints in his hands. Since Tino lived near their homes he gave them a few minutes to gather their valuables and things for entertainment, since it would be a very long ride to the northern kingdom.

They stocked up on barrels of food and beer and wines and blankets and other needed items, both ex-cellmates passing glares to each other every few seconds. Both felt anger for each other; but they also felt a slight friendship or appreciation for each other, which had came from their time with each other in the dirty cell. Tino ignored them while they walked through the streets, looking back and seeing the two men glare or smile at the other.

They walked to the ship and began to load their purchases, storing the food and making rules about how they would ration it to make sure it would last them their whole venture. They over stocked in case they needed to have the extra items for emergencies, they even had a small amount of medicine in case someone grew ill over their voyage. It was smart to pack plenty of extras of every item on the ship, and it would soon pay off.

They were docking when a loud scream for 'Lovino' was heard, which made the four men look to see three other men running to the ship. They were shocked to see Feliciano, Antonio, and Alfred's biological brother, all running with a bag or two thrown over their shoulders. Tino walked to the side of the ship and looked at them with a soft smile, seeing they were out of breath from running home and packing and coming to the ship as fast as they could.

"Yes?" Lovino asked, walking over to the side of the ship and standing next to Tino, smiling at his brother and his lover and the farmer boy.

"You can't leave me, Lovi, so I'm coming with you," Antonio said, looking at the man he loved so dearly. The man he swore to himself he would sweep off his feet and marry one day, and he was not going to let being exiled hold him back.

"Si! So can we?" Feliciano said, looking over at the beautiful Tino. The royal was taken aback for a few seconds, not expecting to have more people. He looked at Matthew, seeing the shy boy looking away with this nervous look to his face.

"What about Ludwig? You're just going to leave him? You stupid bastardo…" Lovino mumbled, his face heating up with tears from the loving emotions he was feeling. How dare they make him feel these emotions and they still look up at him with a bright smile, never wanting to leave him or him leave them.

As if on cue or some performance of a miracle, Ludwig and Gilbert came running to the ship with bags over their shoulders. Both men had a sheathed sword attached to their belt, but it was not the sword given to them when they became knights. Their clothes, like Feliciano and Matthew and Antonio's, were cloth and leather, not iron or chain mail. None of the five men had any symbol of the kingdom that they served.

"If you're exiled, then we're coming with you," Antonio stated proudly, gesturing to the two pale brothers, the farmer boy, himself, and Lovino's sweet little brother. Tino smiled and almost felt like crying, watching this scene fold out in front of him was so emotional and heart pulling that he could not control a soft sniffle and the urge to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes.

"You stupid bastards…." Lovino mumbled, looking down at the railing of the ship and letting his tears fall freely. He would have counted them, watching them fall and look like the first new and fresh rain drops of a heavy storm that was sure to follow. Even while he was looking down he could feel them looking up at him with bright smiles and almost joy, like they were breaking free of iron chains that had held their feet down. If this was true, then Lovino had broken those chains and these people were now free to fly away from this cage that they were forced into.

It was silence for a few seconds, as if time had frozen to let Lovino cry and let no one see such an emotional act form the foul mouthed artist.

"And you, child, why are you coming?" Tino asked Matthew, smiling when the boy jumped at his acknowledgement. Matthew mumbled something very softly, which made Antonio elbow him to speak louder to the royal addressing him.

"My brother, I don't know where he is and if I have to search the ends of the earth for him, I will," Matthew said, shaking softly at the thought of loosing his brother to the point where he would have to go to the ends of the Earth and stand at the gates of Heaven and beg for him to return.

"You're Alfred's brother?" Tino asked, seeing the shy blond nod rapidly. Just hearing his brother's name made him feel warm and yet oddly hallow at the same time. "Then you are welcomed on my ship," Tino said opening his arms as if he was giving them a hug. The men smiled and boarded the ship, Feliciano running up the ramp with his arms wide open for his big brother to embrace him.

They boarded the ship and it was only a matter of minutes until they set off, Arthur screaming at Ludwig, Matthias, Antonio, and Gilbert to do the on deck chores. Tino sat down with the two artistsand Alfred's brother, all four sitting under the deck and enjoying a cheerful conversation. They remained under the deck and happy, enjoying tales of their past and funny stories of their childhood.

The ship hardly rocked as it slowly went off to sea, which would not be the fortunate case through the whole venture.

It had been three weeks since Alfred awoke in the odd room that belonged to the rightful prince of Ice, and he still had to put up the act in front of the king. He had quickly became friends with the emotionless Emil and cold Lukas, who were both quiet and willing to listen to him at many late hours. Alfred began to daily scan the castle late at night, walking the cold halls and learning the inside and the courtyard to try and mentally map out an escape.

Alfred walked through the barracks, counting each sleeping guard and each door they had to use to get to their emergency quickly. He opened and closed the heavy iron and wooden doors many times, seeing which ones made the loudest noises and which one was the easiest to squeeze through with different layers of warm clothing. He walked the gardens everyday, looking at everything and carefully judging the area for his great escape from another palace.

During this time there was an odd disappearance of dark clothes that was used during the fall for hunting. There were a few pieces of fur clothing that was taken as well, and these were not the only items that were taken away from their rightful place. A canteen, a leather satchel, dry preservatives, a scarf, a fur hat, and a simple dagger were also stolen and never found. People wondered about the items, but it never made the king worry because it was not his items and they were not of great worth.

People began to question each other and the servants, asking them if they knew who was taking these items from them. It was odd for someone to need the leather hunting gear when it was freezingcold outside, but some just assumed that the thief was just after something to sell. A few guards went out and looked, but it was no major investigation or something that they truly cared about. It was when Emil informed him that the prince was wondering the grounds late at night, as well as during the day.

The king, who asked the guards and servants why the prince was acting like this, watched as Alfred walked the palace from the ground and all the way up to the highest tower. When he asked Alfred why he was doing thing, the boy told him that he was just getting used to the castle and wanted to learn it so he did not get lost. It was a liable possibility to the king, thinking that his lost prince was just trying to relearn his large and lavish home.

Alfred also began to have worries about the dark nights, though not about the missing items or the guards waking up to see him wandering around. Alfred was visited each time he would lock his door and go to his bed for the night, and it was not his demon who had began to ghost over his mind. He would stay up for hours during the night as he felt the ghostly cold run over his exposed skin, lifting his night gown and letting the cold touch whatever it wanted.

Like a mindless doll whose only want was to be loved, Alfred let Winter's cold grasp claim the body that Ivan had held only about a month earlier. He closed his eyes when he felt the cold fingers soothe the pain that had spread from his ankle and claimed his entire leg. It was now bandaged to try and hide the growing black disease that caused his skin to change and look like something from a monster. He loved the feeling of those ancient hands holding his hidden body, feeling a need for those sexual pleasures from someone else.

Alfred was clueless when he would awake hours later, not remembering those cold lips that laid claim to his body in his moments of weakness. Those cold lips and hands that made Alfred arch and moan and beg for more, yet left no trace of being exhausted from the mindless sex. Winter had taken the pure angelic smile that gave him warmth, but it was dead because he was not given it by the outsider. But as long as Alfred breathed in the air that he owned, then the warmth belonged to him; and that seemed to be all he wanted right now.

It was nearing the last few hours of the third week and the castle was covered in a deep shroud of complete darkness that was locked in place by people's sleep. Alfred, who was awake, began to make his way over to the large wardrobe that sat with dust in his large room. He opened the door with a small key that he had found the first week and used to keep people from opening the secret items he had stolen during his stay. He opened the wooden doors and pulled out the under boards of the wardrobe, accessing a shallow hidden compartment that was filled with the items.

Alfred began to dress himself, putting on the furs and then leathers to cover himself when he got into the forest. He would often go to the top towers and look to see how far the forest was from the palace, and luckily the eastern forest was only about a mile from the palace. Alfred pulled out a leather bag and slipped the foods he had taken inside, placing a well sealed canteen of cold water inside the small bag. He placed the hat on his head and pulled it down, two flaps of fur hanging off to keep Alfred's ears protected from the freezing cold. He slid on a pair of black fur boots, a thick warm scarf that was used to keep Alfred's lower face and neck warm against the freezing cold.

Alfred used a belt to keep the large clothes up, luckily the jacket was long enough to also add an extra layer to Alfred's upper legs. He had a pair of black gloves to keep his fingers safe and pulled his sleeves so that they covered his hands up to his knuckles. He took no time in escaping, quickly creeping through the dead silent palace; and he was happy when he got to the frozen courtyard.

Alfred found the place where he was going to escape, loacting a dead tree near the high stone walls of the palace. He nimbly climbed up the tree and moved as fast as he could to try and get to the top; and if it were not for the dead vines, he would have never been able to get over the top of the wall. He felt like it was a reenactment of when he escaped the Capitol's walls with the help of Lovino, and he was ready to go off alone.

"So it was you, Alfred," the soft voice of Lucas reached Alfred's protective ears, making him snap and look back to see the pale blond.

"I can't stay here, I'm going to go and make it back home," Alfred said, his eyes locked with Lukas' cold ones. There was a deep silence between the two, both blonds looking at each other with sad eyes; like they both begged for something else.

"You might not live… you might not make it past the forest," Lukas pointed out, pulling his coat closer to himself to stay warm.

"I need to go, I need to be with my brothers," Alfred responded, his eyes begging for Lukas to just shut up and retreat inside and forget him forever.

Lukas took a while, watching the young male plead and pout to just leap over the wall and fall deep into the large abyss of snow waiting to swallow him up. As if Alfred could see a spark of acceptation in Lukas' eyes, he smiled and fixed his warm scarf. Lukas took a step away from the wall and looked down, turning away from the escaping boy.

"Alfred, I will not help you when the king finds you and drags you back by force," Lukas said, walking away and leaving Alfred alone.

"Thanks, sorry to cause you trouble," Alfred added quickly, but Lukas said nothing in return.

Alfred sighed and turned away from Lukas, looking at the snow awaiting to take him into its cold and heartless idea. He took a deep breath and jumped into the freezing hold, the snow cushioned some of the fall; but thick ice made it like falling on a heavy sheet of glass. He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout and beg to die; but he bit his bottom lip to keep him from screaming loudly. He swore he broke his leg, or at least it felt like it; but he did not let this convince him of going back for medical care.

Alfred pulled himself through the snow, limping and making his way out of the area as fast as he could. He managed to make it to the forest, falling at the base of a tree and taking hold of the leg that hurt the most, which happened to be the one that was changing colors. He examined the black colored skin, pulling up his pant legs and unwrapping the bandages to expose the oddly shaded skin.

To Alfred's shock he saw something weird, he saw the black skin spreading to his pale feet. He covered his mouth to try and stop his scream from awaking every animal and man in the area, and luckily he did not scream loud enough for it to make any echo. He began to quickly wrap up his bandage to cover the black skin, slipping on a boot and tucking his pants inside to keep warmth from escaping.

Alfred stood up and tried to walk off into the woods, making his way deeper inside the cold cage that he had flown into. He was hurt and dizzy, but he made his way farther and farther inside to find a shelter to finish off the night. He walked for seemingly endless miles into the frozen cage for what felt like weeks, and it was nearing the end of his life when the boy witnessed the final and only hope he had experienced in months came into his sight. Like an angel telling him that he was so close to meeting with his family and his brothers and the people who loved him, just like the seconds of death he witnessed.

Alfred knelt next to the light that burned in a small pit, the warm fire roaring and ready to bring warmth back into Alfred's life. His covered body inched closer and slumped even further, kneeling before the fire like he was praising a god. Alfred could hear two people sleeping, both snoring and lost in a dream filled sleep while they were warm and cozy inside leather sleeping bags. It was only a few seconds of bliss, that was until Alfred turned and saw the pointed end of an archer's ready and deadly arrow. It was pointed at him, ready to kill him where he knelt.

"Who are you? And why are you near my little sister and friend?" a firm and accented voice snapped.

_!~~~~~~~~_

**I want to thank you all for reading this chapter! Please review and please check out my other stuff! **

**Can anyone guess who this man is?**

**Who will claim Alfred?**

**Who's ready for Season 5 of Hetalia? :D**

**Please review, loves!**


	18. A Note

_**Hey Guys! **  
><em>

_**I am sorry to say that I will be on Hiatus for a (hopefully) short amount of time. I will continue to post Roleplays; Fangs and Scales, White Coat Warden, Ninety-One Red Roses, and many others in the future. I was not planning on posting this notice, but I felt like it was really needed to inform you guys of the problem...**__** I have been harassed by another Author, though I will not be releasing his/her name out of respect. I have been depressed from the hurtful comments and threats he/she made, he/she even went as far as in hacking my account. Luckily I was able to change by password and secure everything! I will still be checking all reviews and will try to get the courage to exit this Hiatus, but please understand that I have personal issues that caused these threats and insults to spiral and cause me to become depressed.**_

_**I love you all! You guys are amazing and I want to apologize with everything in my heart and soul and body and whatever you guys want! It hurts to want to work, but cry every time I remember those things. I left his/her comments in the reviews for you guys to see them, they are on many of the stories. **_

_**With LOVE and Shamrocks,**_

_** Kats~**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Warning: Language, Theme, Bad stuff, Lots of dialog...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**_

_**This is Beta'd by Kaylm Iditra!**_

_**A/N: I would like to tell you all that Americana Fairytale, My Insanity My Wonderland and all stories that aren't RP will be going on Hiatus for awhile due to an insult that spiraled me into depression. I got a message from a reader that made me cry, but please don't worry about anything being discontinued! thank you all!**  
><em>

_**A/N2:Thank you all for supporting me! You are all awesome!**_

* * *

><p>Americana Chapter 18<p>

The ship made it to the Kingdom of Ice, but they were met with the sad news that the prince had escaped towards the forest and no one had seen him since. Tino fell to his knees and cried for a while, but the travelers were escorted to the palace and given a room to rest in and food to eat. Lukas and Emil were quiet around their long time friend, Matthias; but they did feel relaxed when Matthias told them he was going to go out to the woods and search for the missing Prince. Berwald agreed to Matthias' plan and left the man in charge of setting up a group of people to go out and try to recover the prince.

The travelers from the Capitol were asleep when Emil, Matthias, and Lukas met up for the first time in the dining hall to try and talk over a strategy. They had a map in front of them, since they were bordered by the ocean, frozen plains, and a forest that stated from their kingdom and went out in one way. The landscape inside the forest was rocky and had a few frozen streams that would thaw out during the spring and summer months.

Matthias began to chart out what probably have happened to the runaway, since Lukas told him what direction the boy disappeared to. Matthias smiled at his friend's confession, happy to know that Lukas had some information that helped him determine what direction the prince went.

"He was weird, he always got angry when he called him 'Peter'. King Berwald looked mad every time he corrected him," Emil said, sipping some cold milk that he had brought with him to the meeting. Lukas and Matthias were enjoying some chilled wine, which was something that he had not been able to drink while in the hot climate of the Capitol.

"Really? What did the prince like to go by?" Matthias chuckled, the wine already getting to his head. Out of the three northern men, Matthias was more cheerful and carefree than what was considered normal. He really enjoyed smiling and laughing a lot, making everyone think he was either just really happy or really stupid.

"Aldrid?" Emil said, forgetting the name completely. It had been weeks since he heard the foreign name, forcing the boy to start replying to Peter.

"That's a weird name," Matthias laughed, sipping his wine like it was some beer or cheaply made drink.

"His name was Alfred, not whatever you just said," Lukas corrected, taking a sip of his own wine. Matthias instantly put down his cup and looked at the two pale haired with a shocked expression, remembering the name from the Capitol.

"Odd question, was it really the prince who was here?" Matthias wondered if by some weird chance that this was the same Alfred who escaped in the tiny boat.

"No, too tall for a little kid," Lukas said, remembering that the prince had only been gone of a few years and the man who the king claimed was the prince was at least seven years older than prince who had escaped.

"Really? Anything else about him you want to share?" Matthias asked, pouring some more of the deep red wine into his crystal glass.

"Why are you so suddenly interested in him?" Emil questioned, raising an eyebrow at the dirty blond man. Matthias was usually laid back about investigating or caring for anything that did not benefit him or his close friends, and a runaway false prince should be of no worry for him.

"It might be needed information to find him," Matthias continued, wondering if it was possible to find the runaway alive. Lukas and Emil looked at their loud friend, both raising an eye brow at the man's interest in the false runaway prince.

"You are going to go after him? Why?" Emil asked, sipping at the cold white liquid with his eyes fixed on Matthias.

"Yes, he happens to be one of my and Tino's friends. He ran away from the Capitol awhile ago to go to the Southern Kingdom, sadly no one in that kingdom has seen him. It just seemed like this could be the same kid; and if it is then the travelers with us will be in our debt,which means we may have some help in finding the real Peter," Matthias rambled, knowing he would have to include something for his king and queen and friends.

"You want us to look in the freezing cold to find this kid who may or may not be the same Alfred you're talking about?" Emil asked, eying his companion with a slight glare.

"Well, then we might save a kid from being mauled by a bear!" Matthias joked, though he prayed that this person was the Alfred he hadmet. He knew he needed to inform the others as soon as possible, but he really did not want to get their hopes up for nothing. Perhaps this was a different Alfred? The thought hurt Matthias' head and filled him with pity for the poor farmer. "Lukas, do you mind drawing a picture of him? If your memory serves you well and luck is on our side, we might be able to recruit the travelers from the Capitol to assist us," Matthias suggested, seeing Lukas nod and go off to fetch something to draw on.

It did not take long for Lukas to return with a slip of paper, and he went to work instantly. Emil stood next to his friend and would slightly hint when Lukas drew something wrong, which resulted in a glare from the older man. Matthias took a seat across from them and smiled slightly, his mind drifting off from his tiredness. It took a few minutes for Lukas to draw the basics of the false prince, and Matthias was happy and mortified with what he saw.

There was no doubt in his mind that Lukas and Emil had come in contact with Alfred Bonnefoy, and he felt himself run to awake the travelers. The thought of reuniting Alfred with his brother made Matthias feel like a God, but the thought of reuniting Matthew with the corpse of his brother made his skin shiver. Whatever would happen, he knew that once he told the travelers that it was Alfred who was here… There would be no stopping the possible outcome of revealing that Alfred could be dead.

Matthias stopped and decided not to awake the travelers, instead he went to the king and his darling queen to ask what they thought should be done. Another fear came to life in Matthias' active imagination, it was Alfred who lived and ate with them and not the long lost Peter. Matthias groaned but nodded to himself; he knew that he had to tell someone, and Tino and Berwald needed to be the very first to hear this mix feeling result.

Matthias came to the room and knocked on the door, knowing that Berwald and Tino were both awake; and he prayed he was not interrupting something between them. He did not have to wait long before a shirtless Berwald opened the door, his eyes as cold as ice and hard as stones. Matthias shivered and awkwardly smiled at the giant of a man, which did nothing but make Berwald glare harder. Tino moved out from his spot, which was being comfortably wrapped in the blankets of the bed he had not slept in for years.

"Matthias, I really hope this is important," Tino spoke sweetly, moving Berwald out of the way to speak with the warrior. Berwald wrapped a possessive arm around Tino's waist, which made Matthias think about the times when they were younger and Berwald and Tino were newlyweds or even as far back as when they were dating.

"Yes, I would like to tell you that the prince was not Peter," Matthias stated bluntly, which made the two royals exchange awkward looks with each other. Berwald rubbed Tino's waist with his hand, which was equal to a pat on the shoulder for comfort and support.

"Really? That's sort of good news, but if it was not Peter who lived here… Then who was it?" Tino asked softly, feeling relieved that it was not his baby who went missing; but there was still someone missing in the woods.

Berwald felt relaxed at the news too, glad to know that there was still a possibility of his son being alive and returning home. He showed no emotions at the news, like normal; but he did hold his little Tino closer when a bright light of hope shone on his face. Berwald and Tino had to suffer too much after their child's disappearance, and now they could relax a bit knowing he was possibly still alive and not wandering around in the beast-filled forest of the cold waste lands.

"That's the bad news," Matthias said, making both Berwald and Tino glare at Matthias. The warrior soon began to worry for his life, and his quickly presented the drawing to Tino. Tino snatched the paper and looked at it carefully, memorizing each line that made up the picture.

"That's him," Berwald mumbled, pointing to the picture. "The prince." Tino frowned and shook his head, knowing exactly who the quickly drawn sketch was of.

"No, it's not, dear, that's… that looks a lot like Alfred Bonnefoy," Tino murmured quietly and fearfully, Matthias slowly nodding along. Tino put the pieces together, and the conclusion he came to left him in shock and completely baffled. It was not Peter who was lost, but it was Alfred who was now thrown into a horrible position he could be killed in. Tino covered his mouth and looked away, a light glaze of tears now over his eyes that soon dripped out.

Alfred did not know how long he had been running, nor did he care any longer. His goal was to get away from the man who nearly killed him with his bow and arrow, and was now chasing after him with the intent to kill. Alfred was at a clear disadvantage, tripping over fallen trees and slowed down because of the thick and heavy blanket of snow covering the ground. Alfred ran as fast as he could, never once looking back and never realizing what was in front of him. He did not know that he was about to trip and fall into a shallow stream, but he did; and that was when he looked back and watched the man stop and just looked at him in the water.

Alfred could not move, his legs had hit the river stones with such a force that they immobilized him. Alfred felt weak and helpless once again, his eyes now playing tricks on him, seeing the cold hand of the monster who had cursed him in the boat. Now, he was smiling and holding his hands out for Alfred to take. Offering him death, or at least that was what Alfred assumed he was offering.

"Pathetic," The man said, aiming his bow at Alfred's mostly covered face. Alfred closed his eyes as the cold water once again pierced his flesh, his ankle killing him with a pain unlike any other. He closed his eyes and began to scream, the 'disease' crawling up even faster and claiming more of his skin. The archer was taken aback, but it was not just because his prey was screaming. No. It was because he recognized that scream, he recognized the voice and he knew what he had to do.

Give the animal a quick death.

"Here!" he screamed, quickly offering his hand to Alfred, which he took and held onto as tightly as he could. The archer pulled Alfred out of the stream and onto the snowy banks, which was no better than the icy stream. Alfred's body shut down even faster, his entire beingshivering and twitching as his skin began to turn a pale blue. The archer aimed his arrow at Alfred's opened face, his forest green eyes meeting Alfred's sapphire blue ones. "For invading my camp, I shall kill you," the archer stated, pulling back and awaiting the perfect moment to kill Alfred. He was about to release the arrow when a gust of wind forced the bow to somehow fall out of the archer's hands. He furrowed his blond eyebrows and bent down to pick it up, focused on the arrow and not his prey.

When he looked up he saw Alfred and someone else, someone standing behind the shivering body. The archer's jaw dropped when he saw a tall man in warm clothing looming over the boy who was near death. The archer did nothing, only able to watch as the mystery man bent down and scooped Alfred up in his arms protectively. He turned around and just walked off, not even making eye contact with the fear-filled archer.

"That was my kill," was all the archer could say to the man, his eyes in a glare as the man turned back once and smiled wickedly before he continued walking off with the shivering body in his arms. The archer stared in shock; but eventually turned around and ran back to his camp to make sure no one else tried to steal a few minutes of warmth, and possibly hurt his sister and ally.

Matthew, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Arthur all sat with the king and queen and Matthias, Lukas, and Emil. They were enjoying an exotic breakfast of hot cereal and some type of thinly sliced meat that was certainly not pork or beef. There was an awkward silence, mainly filled by Gilbert and Matthias quickly devouring down on their meals like it was their last. Ludwig and Lukas had both face-palmed at their behavior, but no one did anything about it.

Tino shifted a few times in his large and comfortable seat, still thinking of the image of Lukas' sketch that was fresh in his upset mind. His movements did not go unnoticed, and eventually they were addressed by worried looks from all the others in the room. Berwald, Emil, Lukas, and Matthias knew why he was upset, but did not ask in fear that Tino might be too emotionally unstable right now.

"Matthias, would you like to present your plan to our guests?" Tino finally asked, wanting to alert the others about the horrifying news. Berwald placed a hand on calm and depressed Tino's shoulder, rubbing it slowly to show comfort for his lover.

The travelers perked up and looked at Tino with curious glances, their eyes soon turning from the queen and over to the face-stuffing Matthias. The warrior was too happy with his food to care that everyone was looking at him, since he had missed his homeland's flavorsall these years. Lukas sighed from his seat and placed his hands over his face again, ashamed by the rudeness that his friend had gained while in the Capitol.

"Matthias!" Tino snapped loudly, making everyone jump at the loud exclamation from the quiet person. Even Berwald seemed to be fazed by the exaggerated demand from Tino, never hearing his love snap or get angry so easily at someone.

"Y-yes?" Matthias quivered in fear of Tino's wrath, never wanting to be on Tino's rare bad side.

"Please… tell them what you figured out last night," Berwald said, holding his queen down in case Tino decided to beat the warrior for being stupid.

Matthias nodded and stuffed his hand into his pocket, pulling out Lukas' drawing of 'The False Prince', which was now his title. He tossed the folded piece of paper at the travelers and let them determine who it was, and he would then present his course of action after that. Matthias watched as the travelers just looked at the folded parchment, no one moving until Ludwig picked it up and unfolded it to reveal the poorly done sketch.

"We figured out that the 'prince' that was here was not actually their son, who could only be about twelve and his name was Peter," Matthias began, looking from Tino to the others. "That is what the person who stayed here looked like, the King just assumed it was Peter because he looked similar to him."

Feliciano and Gilbert leaned to the side and looked at the picture, and it did not take long for them to realize who was sketched on the sheet. Gilbert's and Ludwig's eyes narrowed and looked at Matthias, while Feliciano's widened. The artist ran a soft finger over the drawing, tracing the facial features and memorizing the face of the sweet maid.

"What is it?" Antonio asked, two seats away from Ludwig. Matthew and Lovino sat on either side of Antonio while Arthur remained a few seats from everyone else. Ludwig moved over and passed the picture to Antonio to share with the other two, curious on why HE was drawn on the picture. Ludwig and Gilbert turned to look at Matthias, who was now just chewing on a small slice of bread. His eyes adverted away from the others out of fear, a slight splinter of guilt coming alive for not telling them in the late hours of the night.

Matthew's eyes widened and he snatched the picture from Antonio and held it tightly, his eyes scanning the picture over and over untilit looked like it hurt. His eyes seemed too large for his body, his mouth opening and soon he slammed the drawing on the table as hard as he could.

"Alfred was here? And you didn't stop him?!" Matthew snapped, his indigo eyes widening in shock and anger at the northern men. How dare they let Alfred slip so easily from their fingers! Letting Alfred run away and is now lost in the woods during the worst time of the year.

"We had no idea that was one of Tino's friends," Emil responded softly, making Lukas sigh and place a hand on the younger male's shoulder.

"He doesn't know how to handle the cold! He is scared of the dark and still afraid of ghosts! He's only a child!" Matthew snapped and stood up, luckily Antonio pulled Matthew back down before he could do anything stupid.

"So, what is the course of action?" Ludwig asked calmly, crossing his arms and pulling his coat closer to his body to keep the warmth inside. Ludwig glanced over at Arthur Kirkland, who was just sitting there with a smug smirk across his face.

"We will go into the forest and look for Alfred, if we are lucky then we will find him just hiding or perhaps a traveler has seen him or picked him up," Matthias suggested, looking over to see Lukas and Emil nod at the plan. The King and Queen and Emil would not be joining them of course, since the risk of running into wolves or bandits or the heartless Winter was still a great factor.

There was a silence that took the room, each person thinking and analyzing Matthias' plan to rescue Alfred from this unknown place. Even Arthur began to look like he cared, though Ludwig would not hold his breath on those chances. Berwald stood up and looked down at the people eating his food and sleeping under his warm roof. If these men were going into the Forest, then they would need to be prepared for the worst things that lurk inside the shadowy lands.

"When do we leave?" Ludwig asked, seeing the others still thinking about the plan and the possibility of finding Alfred alive in the territory.

"We should leave at night, that way we will have the energy to fight if needed," Matthias offered, sipping ale from his cup. He began to relax a bit more now, seeing as none of them were bursting into tears about the high chance of not even finding the bones of the young blond.

"Very well, that will give us time to prepare and look at a map," Ludwig agreed, making Berwald and Matthias nod at the plan. Ludwig assumed Alfred would head to a place where there would be easy access to fresh water, even if Ludwig thought Alfred was a complete moron.

Gilbert seemed to have lost his apatite with the talk of Alfred's possible death, but that did not stop him from sipping the strong flavored mead to drown his sorrow. He felt pity for Matthew, knowing the young boy must be freaking out inside; and he was right. He glanced over to see Matthew shaking and glaring at the picture in the middle of the table, so much anger seemed to be building up. He watched as Matthew pulled his hands together and began to pray to the gods, hoping that everything would be okay in the end.

Matthew began a thoughtful prayer, almost crying as he imagined his brother sitting in the clouds with their father and mother and Yao. Matthew could not open his eyes, he could not stop wanting to see their carefree faces. He wanted to be with them, to be in his brother's presence once more. To hold onto Alfred and never let the little teenager go, never wanting to see his parents or brother so much in his life.

'Please, papa, don't take Alfred away from me.'

_!_!_!_!_!_!_

Alfred's eyes fluttered open, pain no longer holding his body like an iron casket. No more cold and no more hunger, he was just perfect in this unholy place. He looked around to see where he was, finding nothing but an endless black shroud that covered this room. He moved around and got on his knees, stretching his arms and his back. He realized right then that his heavy furs and leathers were no longer dressing his body, though he did seem to have a pair of silk pajamas on him.

The feeling of silk. That was something that felt so odd to him now, unlike when he was living on the farm and when Yao would wear silk. Alfred began to remember when he was a little child and Yao would swoop him into his arms and hold him close as he rocked Alfred to sleep. Alfred would rub his cheeks against Yao's clothes and smile at the smooth feeling of the exotic and expensive fabric.

Alfred broke out of his memory and wiped away a few stray tears that roamed down his cheeks, knowing it was not the time nor place for being emotional. He began to look around, his mind now beginning to wonder about where he was and what horrors lurked in the darkness. He panicked, getting up from the soft fur bed and moving around in the darkness.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Alfred shouted, his eyes bouncing back and forth towards the different walls that surrounded him. Alfred felt his heart pick up in speed, the organ now beating at an unhealthily rapid pace. He backed up into a wall, feeling the walls to be like millions of tiny cold needles that broke through his skin and tried to freeze him to death.

Alfred fell to his knees and held onto himself, not knowing what to do but scream until someone saved him from his hell. His mind wentblank, his body now completely weakened by the bone chilling frost. His head hung in defeat, his heart now slowing down even more than what is healthy. Was this death? Was this end of Alfred Bonnefoy…? So many thoughts ran through his head before those final seconds.

Alfred looked up when he saw light, a door open and a man was standing there. A tall man with heavy clothing on, keeping his body wrapped up and his identity a secret to Alfred.

"It's okay, I would never hurt you," his icy voice said, ghosting over Alfred's mind and causing the human to just stare in awe at the giant of a man.

**Thank you all for being supportive and reading my Stories!**

**What do you think?**

**Who is that?! **

**Who is Alfred's lover?! **

**Please review and give me any comments you like!**

**Also: The next Americana (Might have a different name, don't know) has now been given a plot and a Pairing…. But which one? I'll give you a hint: It's KINDA a rare pair, more rare than Germerica and less rare that SealandXAmerica! :D What do you guys think?**


	20. Shameless Whoring

This is a shameless ask of all my wonderful readers, and this message will be deleted when I upload the next chapter. I will explain everything before this post is finished. Thank you all for taking the time to read this worthless post :

- There are STILL people messaging me and e-mailing me hate messages. I was nice enough to NOT say whose name is was, but I no longer feel so kind.

Erin_the_Dragon... You have pushed me into an anger. I do not have time to deal with, and excuse me language, your shit. I really don't care what you think anymore, so please leave me alone! I have a lot of school, family drama, and stories/art pieces to work on; NOT YOU!

-For the readers who care and follow me: Thank you all, sorry you are being teased with this post.

I am on Tumbrl at Katwithshamrocks (or katswithshamrocks) . tumbrl. com

I also have an Hetalia ask blog going on, and it will be a NEW story that is done through art and typing. Kaylm Iditra and I have been super happy and ready to share this! I though that you guys would light to have this info... well some of you.

Anyway! type in...

ask-uk-and-us-brothers. tumblr

and delete the spaces! I do mostly Alfred and Kaylm does Arthur! There will be surprise visits from other characters as the story goes on, and you guys don't wanna miss this!

Well... Thank you all for being so awesome and checking this short post out. I really do love you guys! I promise I will try and get Americana done this friday! Tell Kaylm Iditra and Perfect1up to force me to do it, and they will... See you all on Tumbrl! :D


	21. Chapter 20

**I know it's late, but here it is! The end in coming close! Please vote on this fic's pairing and please vote on the next Americana's pairing…. (Though I'm leaning a bit more towards SpainXAmerica).**

**Warning: Stuff**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my grave!**

"W-Who are you?" Alfred asked, watching at the figured walked closer and closer to his defenseless body. His boots were loud as he stepped closer, like if two large stones were being slammed against the floor each time he came closer. Alfred began to see what the man was wearing, heavy armor and a hood that covered his face. Alfred watched carefully as the man reached forward towards Alfred and kneeled in front of him, his long and boney fingers were covered with a dark and smooth leather.

Alfred gasped when the hand cupped his cheek, running along the flesh of the run away teen. Alfred felt the man trail his fingers downwards and began to run his fingers from Alfred's ankles and along a careful trail. Alfred realized what the mystery man was touching, and he began to realize it was this man who somehow tainted his flesh. The black skin that grew and spread through his veins like a disease that would soon turn his whole body as black as charcoal. The last time Alfred looked at the spreading black, his legs and up to his upper chest was tainted with the black flesh.

The man moved his other hand to Alfred's other side of his cheek, grabbing the first cheek with the first boney hand. Alfred froze in fear, feeling the man try to press his hands together with Alfred's head in the middle. The man stood up and pulled Alfred up as well, standing up at his full extent and forcing Alfred's body to dangle a foot above the ground. Alfred could not see the man's face, he began to mumble and choke as the man slightly pushed his head back to restrict breath. The man moved his hands down and held Alfred up a few inches higher, his hands down wrapped snuggly around Alfred's slender neck.

Alfred could not think anymore and was ready to be gone from this world, the only sound was Alfred begging silently for the man to release him. Tears fell as Alfred seemed to feel his body shut down from the restriction of his windpipes. The man began to walk out of the room, still holding the human by his neck; but he did seem to loosen up his hold on the boy. Once they walked out of the room, Alfred could see the pale blue light of the moon using the ice like mirrors and reflecting the light to cause the whole area to be a beautiful wonderland.

Alfred was not about to die, he would happily bask in the cool air that caressed his young soiled body. Letting himself relax into the arm of the tall ice man, letting the cold man see the young teen in the most innocent form that one like him could become. A Child, gasping for help from the elder person closest to their weak and fragile body.

"Alfred Bonnefoy, you are a fool to run out into my arms with no one to aid you in this fruitless and barren journey to the gates of the icy hell that awaits you openly. You are neither brave nor strong, yet you have so easily thrown yourself into a moronic quest into the arms of the very beast who has been chasing you… trying to devour your very soul and keep your body as a piece of art… an empty shell for the demons of the underworld to laugh at and molest as their dark hearts' desire," the cold man said, hissing and glaring at the sweet child who shivered at his touch.

Alfred was placed on a warm rug, made of sown bear skins and other animals. Alfred looked up at the man, confused by his words; but he said nothing as he scanned the ice man's cold facial features. Alfred watched carefully, seeing the large man walk to a throne of ice in the room, sitting down and glaring at the fragile body on the rug.

"Even as the lone wolf tries to encage you in the spring, you came so easily to the arms of the damned winter who shall contain you and never free you. Dear child, you are too stupid and naive for your own good," the cold man hissed, causing Alfred to shiver. The man stood up and walked closer to the human, his pale blue skin glowing in the small rays of moon light that peaked through the cracked Ice.

"To physically make love to the lap dog of the King of Death, and then come to Death himself…. You make my job too easy," the 'King of Death' cackled evilly when he got close to Alfred. He knelt down and grabbed the boy again, only to throw him to the ground.

Alfred released a loud cry when his body made contact with the ice, the tiny sharp crystals embedding themselves into his flesh. He sat up and brushed away the shredded ice, his bare hands now wetter and colder than they were before. Shivering, the human stood up with a hard glare in his endless blue eyes. Deep with the passion to live, to live in the summer or spring and not the cold heartless ground controlled by the damned lonesomeness itself.

"You mean Ivan, don't you?" Alfred asked, already suspecting that the demon and the ice man had something to do with each other. Alfred went to wipe the ice and sweat from his face, but met a much warmer substance that was residing on him. Alfred quickly pulled his hand away and noticed what it was, shock at how hard he much have really hit the ice floor.

Deep red blood was trickling down his face, dripping off his nose and chin and onto the floor. The gash, coming from his forehead, was about two inches long and not very deep; but enough for him to be dripping from his head. He wiped his hand on his close, feeling he was no longer wearing the thick furs and leathers that he had stolen from King Berwald. He began to feel the cold hurting more and more, his heart beat slightly slowing down to help stop transferring warm blood to his body.

The King of Death grinned before walking closer to Alfred, his arms extended like he was offering Alfred a hug. Alfred remained still, wanting to do the opposite and run away from the damned beast from hell; but his tainted legs refused to listen to his brain. Slowly his legs began to move towards the man, the coal black skin controlling him enough to have him inching closer and closer to the man. His eyes shut in horror as he was closer, seeing Death remain still faced. Soon it was too late to turn back, soon he was standing inside the arms of Death.

Both remained still, the King of Death not closing his arms and Alfred just staring into the man's cold black and iced over eyes. The King of Death then roughly grabbed onto Alfred, causing the human's body to shiver violently before warming up and falling limp. His mind still awake, his eyes still noting everything that Death was doing. He felt his gash being licked at, feeling Death lap up the copper tasting blood from his face. He heard the man release a low groan, which came from Death indulging himself in his blood.

Soon Alfred's face was licked void of blood, even the gash was thoroughly cleaned by Death's ice cold tongue. It felt nice to feel the cold against his hot bleeding gash, causing him to groan and relax at the temperature change. His whole body now being washed by the chilling waves of ice and death.

"You were never suppose to live, Bonnefoy, you were suppose to die before you were ever born…" Death said, kissing the wound softly. "And yes, Ivan…. The dammed wolf who does things to spite me, like save you from your fate," Death hissed, placing his hands on Alfred's neck again; but this time was different.

This time Death had a purpose to hurt Alfred by ways of his neck, and he began with lightly pressing his sharp nails into Alfred's soft flesh. Alfred gasped as he felt his skin slowly penetrated by the sharp cold nails, which felt like ten knives digging into his skin. Closing his eyes in pain, he tried to reach up and swat away the man's hands; but it was a futile effort.

"But your fate is inevitable, sweet human, your fate as a slave to death- taking the life of others on my behalf…." Death whispered to Alfred, watching as he tried to fight the godlike being. Sadly he only fell weak and began to see only a light fuzz instead of the ice and Death. Alfred felt Death rip through his throat, forcing his breath to stop and his blood to leak onto the cold floor. With a smile, Death watched in pride as he began to drain the last drops of innocents from the boy's young body.

Death smiled as he saw the boy fade out of the Light and Life, seeing he was now only a corrupted shell that rested between life and death. The dark being smiled as the corrupted skin began to move faster, consuming the frail body. Death smiled at the sight, seeing Alfred become a creature of the damned wells from where sin is born and plague crawls out of. He dropped the body, seeing it burning is a low flame made of ice and

wind. A bright blue flame, taking Alfred's body for itself.

"And even now, dear Alfred, you are forbidden to kiss the lips of heaven and embrace her angels," Death said, turning away from the body to let the hell fire have it dark ways with the lifeless body of Alfred Bonnefoy.

The search party had been ready to give up their search, ready to declare that Alfred Bonnefoy was killed by wild animals or died of hypothermia. They each traveled on horseback, finding it to be easier than walking though he cold land; and it was their luck that their horses had a great resistance to the chilling wind. It was until they found a trio of travelers sitting by the river, dipping their canteens into the icy water to gain a fresh drink for their way home in the mountains. The search party asked their assistants, and they were a lot more helpful then they realized.

"So you're telling me that you saw him? My brother?" Matthew asked the oldest traveler, a twenty three year old named Vash. His little sister and his sister's friend stood with him, all three of them bundled in warm furs and leathers.

"Well I didn't see much of his face, mostly just his eyes… Big blue ones… He was about my height… but that is all I could tell you," Vash said, sitting on a rock and pulling out some dried fish that he had with him at all times. He offered his sister and friend one, and each happily took one.

"Anything else? Which direction he went in?" Matthew asked, pulling his jacket closer against his skin. Vash paused for a minute before nodding, remembering the demon like being he saw embrace the child and sweep him away.

"Ja, some weird man took him… wearing old Eastern Mountain armor… but besides that… nein, nothing else," Vash said, watching his two companions eat their fish in silence. "They went North, perhaps the kid is still with him?" Vash added, snacking lightly on his salty first preserve.

"North? Why would someone be wearing Eastern Mountain armor and take Alfred up north?" Matthias asked out loud, causing the youngest male traveler to perk up. Lukas noticed the young male perk up at Alfred's name, his lips twitching into a smirk as he studied the boy's built and face.

"You don't happen to be talking about Alfred Bonnefoy, would you?" the boy asked, his sky blue eyes lighting up. Vash shivered at the name, remembering the boy dressed in his grandmother's dress in the middle of the dark words. The boy who left a box of valuables with them, which helped them greatly when Vash's wagon broke and when they decided to travel north.

The search party perked as well, especially Matthew. Just hearing his brother's name brought him to tears, but luckily he was able to keep it together in front of everyone else. How much he wanted to just hold Alfred in his arms, tell him how much he loved him and cared for him and missed him. Matthew swore to his father's name that he would find Alfred and never let boy go until it was his time to die.

"Yes, b-but how do you know him… that's my little brother… he's the one we're looking for," Matthew said, biting his bottom lip to keep the tears from falling. Matthew grabbed his horse's reins and held them tightly, feeling his nails dig into the well sewn leather straps.

Vash felt a pang of guilt and anger, feeling horrible that is was the cute teen whom he'd found beautiful… Who gave them goods to sell in the market place. That was the person he almost killed in the cold embrace of the chilling winds and ice that encased them. He almost killed Alfred Bonnefoy, and he now hated himself with ever little fiber in his body.

"When he was traveling home through the woods, in his grandmother's dress, we picked him up and he paid us well and was very nice and Vash talked about him for weeks!" the boy chuckled, followed by the girl laughing as well. Vash blushed and looked away, feeling nervous.

"Wait… Alfred wore your grandmothers dress?" Feliciano asked, chuckling as Matthew blushed. The erotic image of his brother his that royal blue dress came to his mind, the erotic sight of brother looking so feminine and innocent all on his own.

Laughter was not spared from the group of men, thinking of the boy in a granny dress; though only four of them knew what Alfred looked like. Those curves shown off-

Matthew shook his head and pulled on the horse reins, motions them for their journey north. He would find Alfred, even if he had to go to Hades itself and force them to release him in exchange for his own life. The others seemed to notice Matthew trying to rush and leave, and so Ludwig gave them a nod, pressing against his stead and leading the group north. To their shock, Lukas stayed back to talk to the travelers; and they did not stop to tell him to come along.

Days passed and the fire of hope soon dying in the ice and each person began to notice this odd feeling, like something supernatural was following them. By now they were up north, up where they dragons would go to relax and where the wraiths would sing and howl in the pale moon like. They huddled together in the cold waist land, agreeing to turn back in the morning and head home; and ready to give up for good.

They sat by the fire, each wrapped in as many leathers as they could get around themselves. The howling wind embracing them, but none had to face the horrid eyes of death. This was the last night, and each man ready to return to the warmth of a fire inside of a room with a soft bed under them.

It was this night when a miracle happened, and it came in the form of the damned man who caused this hellish nightmare to happen. In the dark night, Lovino caught a glimpse of a man walking close to their camp. He was walking, yet moving at an unbelievable speed; and soon he was right in front of him. His body dressed like always, even the snow did not touch him and the wind fell at his presents.

"You fucker! How the f-… Why are you here, bastard?" Lovino hissed, causing everyone to look to see the man who had spoiled Alfred's body. His face was cold and his eyes showed no spark of emotion, only a dull expression pained so perfectly on his white face.

"You fools… Coming to the domain of Death? Walking into his castle without someone to tell you where you were… Is this where he is? Is this where my sunflower dwells?" Ivan asked, his eyes looking past their camp and to the mountains.

"This is where the hunter said he was… I just want my brother back… please, Demon… Get him bac-" the hopeless Matthew begged, acting low and pride less to beg for help. The others wanted Ivan to answer, they wanted to go home and prevent their deaths in the deep cold. Even Arthur and Ludwig seemed hopeless, no longer showing their strong and rough exterior; but only a cold man who wanted nothing more than leaving the quest in the dust while they warmed themselves at home.

"I don't know if I can, human, I… I haven't been able to sense him since he left…. I fear he has already fallen into Death's control," Ivan said, looking at the mountains like they were death itself.

"D-Death? You don't mean Alfred is dead, right? Oh god! Please be joking!" Matthew cried, feeling his fears rebirthing and exploding out of his eyes. Gilbert had to hold Matthew before the blond ran over to Ivan or towards the mountains in false hope. Ivan's glare just kept being cold, never turning away from the cold cages of his heartless master.

"Matthew, your brother was never suppose to live… He was actually suppose to die…. Not your mother, not Alice…" Ivan admitted, causing Matthew to gasp in shock. "Alice gave herself to Me, give herself to Me to give to death…. And it seems Death wants what he originally was suppose to have…" Ivan said softly, looking in sadness at the mountain.

Yes, he could tell Death had taken something precious to the world of light. Just by seeing the winds clams down and the snow slow down, he could tell Death was busy with something more important than the winter he loved. Closing his eyes, Ivan fell on all fours. The humans looked in shock as Ivan was replaced with a large wolf creature, his eyes glowing with malicious rage. Matthew backed away as he saw the beast who had entered his house through the shadows.

"Return to your sanctum and await my message, either way I shall come with your brother… though I can not be certain he will be alive or human," Ivan said, his voice heavy and dark before he looked at the humans. Each were in shock, but looked at Ivan like he was some type of hero who was going to save who they were after. They nodded before Ivan dashed through the snow, uprooting small flakes when he would fling his legs up.

'_Don't worry, my Sunflower, I'll protect you.'_

**Done! Told ya'll I would get this done on Friday! My life has been chaotic, but I worked all day to make sure it was done. I know it's rushed, but please bare with me!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Please vote! **

**Please Review!**

**Please be happy and live your life to its fullest!**

**( Also, check out my Tumbrl blog ask- uk- and- us- brothers . Tumbrl .com )**


	22. Chapter 21

The world around Ivan was starting to shatter. Break. Crumple. He could feel something in his very soul shift in ways that he had never felt before. It made him feel weak and exposed to the prying eyes of the dark being that haunted his endless nightmares. It made him feel like a human, weak and fragile to the will of the entity who wished to change them. Ivan remembered the last time he had felt like this, though that was hundreds of years ago.

Sculpted from the ground up like you were clay from a quarry. Hardly different from any one else until the sharp tool came and made you into a new creature that would have given yourself nightmares, if you could look into a mirror. If you even were given the gift of site. If you were blessed with eyes, then you would be considered royalty among the ill willed slaves of fate. However, every one of the suffered souls were only useless pawns in the game of the gods.

But Ivan was different from all the others who were taken from their beds and thrown before the merciless gods. Ivan was given the option to take Death's hand and bow his head as he was taken into the very mind of the empty darkness. He was given the chance to be a loyal servant to Death, this gave Ivan the chance to never become the beast that were crawling on the ground and biting the feet of the mortals who could not see them.

Ivan became the image of horror, the image of foretold torture, the very being who represented the nightmares that plagued the hardworking men and women. He became a champion in the shadows, taking the life and innocence from those who were foolish enough to come into his everlasting domain.

Yet even now… Even after all innocent mortals who he had doomed as he led them into Winter's snaring hold, even now… Ivan felt the horrid feeling of hopelessness. A feeling that weighed on him and pulled him from his happiness and plunged him into despair. He was choking on the very shadows that he controlled in his feral stride, and his long-dead heart quaked in pain with every step he took.

The only way to fix this hellish fever was to find the light in his life that would drive out the pain and comfort him in the shadows. A light that would hush his own nightmares away and kiss away the blood, sweat, and tears that came with the onslaught of his life. He needed his light to be there and smile at him not matter the result of terror that Ivan had spread into the world.

He needed to find Alfred, before it was too late. Before there would be no spring morning where the two could embrace and dream in the sun filled lands that were only fairytales.

The body shook violently for a few more times before slowing down into small jolts- and then it quit. The once beautiful sapphire eyes had rolled back to reveal a gray glossed white emptiness. The once honey-tan flesh now blending in with the darkness that claimed. The hair that use to resemble the sun now only echoed the color of coal and the once healthy body now only a skeleton with a thin sheet of ebony skin.

It felt like decades since the light had touched the withering prisoner of Death. It felt like decades since he could speak and even move his muscles, but he honestly had no idea how much time had really passed by him. He was sure if he was dead or alive or just detracted from his body and mind, and he honestly did not want to know.

There was a deep, manly and haunting chuckle that broke the heavy silence that held the world mercilessly. Soon the fragile black body felt himself being lifted from his bed of furs, flakes of brittle flesh littered the hairs he once rested on. He could feel more flakes peel off by the cool breeze as his body was taken away by the heartless King of Death. The air was thick with the stench of blood and the cringing sound of mournful howls.

"You don't have to worry, child, you'll no longer feel the pain of the moral world," the King of Death cooed, looking down at the body below him. He knew that Alfred was trying to speak to him. Trying to beg and cry and scream for freedom from the encasement he was trapped in.

How could he escape? His body is now damaged past human repair, his body no longer works, and his very soul in drifting in inside the hollow shell like trapped fog. There were no ways for a body with no organs, muscles, or bones to start moving without the influence of the dark arts. There was a very little chance Alfred's damaged soul could break the shell, but if he did he still could never escape the frozen palace. Alfred now belonged to Death, for now and forever.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy serving me for the rest of eternity."

The king of Death looked down from his frozen throne, with a dark smirk, at the angry eyes he crafted himself. He felt a swell of pride come up as he watched his dark creation come back to him for a favor, one he planned on giving for a very high price. He watched as their eyes collided in a battle to see who would be the victor, and it would certainly be the king. Both pale men kept this silence before it was broken by groaning and moaning and crying from the frozen hell that held the slaves of Death.

"You've lost your manners, child, you're supposed to bow to your master," the king chuckled, his bearded face pulled into a small smirk. Instantly the king saw more anger spark in his creation's eyes, reminding him of strands of lighting on a clear night.

"Forgive me, 'master'," the worn creation snarled, bowing and then standing straight up. An approving look came from the king, which was replaced with the infamous smug look he enjoyed wearing when he had the upper hand. And he always had the upper hand

"Now what does Death owe the pleasure seeing such a 'friendly' face, Ivan?" Death asked, relaxing as he pulled his challis to his frozen blue lips and sipped the substance inside.

"Don't act like you don't know," Ivan dangerously hissed, moving his coat slightly to reveal a moon colored glass orb that was resting in a beaded net. The king's eyes lightened up and his posture straightened and a creepy smile bloomed on his face.

Death was oddly amused that his 'loyal' assumed that he would be needing a container from the Soul Cairn. He always knew Ivan was the sharpest of his creations, yet he wondered if Ivan truly knew the fate if his young 'sunflower'. The king wondered what his reaction would be when he saw the outcome of his carelessness to protect his beloved. The thought only amused the king even more, though he did not show it to Ivan.

"Now unless you brought me something good, I see no reason why you would have that," Death purred, watching as Ivan closed his coat to protect the beautiful orb.

"Don't play koi with me!" Ivan snapped in a loud voice that bounced and echoed in the frozen chamber. "Where is he?" hissed the angry demon.

"Depends on what you mean," Death chuckled, " or what part of him you're even looking for."

Ivan's body tensed up even more, his eyes widened a bit as he analyzed Death's words. He pictured the many possibilities of what could have happened to his sweet sunflower. He wondered what horrible method Winter used on the fragile body of the embodiment of the sun. Ivan felt his skin suddenly grow cold and his heart began to sink.

Winter chuckled as he watched the emotions of dread flow through Ivan's inhuman eyes. He soon got the obvious answer to an obvious question, but he was glad that it was confirmed through his little Ivan. His face lit up as his whole exterior gave off a haunting and creepy vive that caused Ivan to only harden in fear and anger.

"You love him, don't you?" The king asked with a serious look. Though he knew he had the better odds he still decided he was going play- tease Ivan until the boy caved in and became desperate for just a scrap of what was left of the boy.

Ivan was puzzled with the question of emotion. Demons were never made to love or feel any emotion besides the seven sins they are born with. He often did question himself and his intensions with Alfred. He wondered many times, when he was alone, if what he felt for Alfred was love or lust; but whenever he questioned his love he would think back to the beautiful eyes of his little sunflower.

How could one born in darkness not love the sun? How could you ignore the beautiful and warm rays that would embrace you tightly?

Ivan knew what he felt….

Ivan blushed slightly, and it was almost unnoticeable. "Da... And I want him back! All of him!" Ivan snapped loudly, releasing a soft growl at the end and flashing his shark fangs in the process. He was even more angered when Death showed no sign of caring for Ivan's demands.

"And why would I do that? As I recall, he was supposed to belong to me a few years ago, right?" Winter asked, he raised an eyebrow and smirked at the memory. Remembering how Ivan took the mother's soul and let her go to the light instead of bringing her or her child to him. He had sent Ivan to collect the infant soul, and instead the wolf demon betrayed him and let the brat be born and live.

"Is that what this is all about?" Ivan questioned, his posture relaxing for a little bit. Was Death really holding his sunflower just because he was denied the right to drag purity into his cold domain? Judging by the way Winter's body showed annoyance at Ivan's question, it was not going to end well.

"He was never meant to be born, and you let that happen. The dead are never meant to walk in the sun, Ivan, nor are they ever meant to find happiness," Winter said as he rested his cold boney cheek on his one of his skeletal white hands.

"So? He's just a farmer's son! He knows very little happiness and more pain than others… He's no importance to you or any gods!" Ivan snapped, his fangs threateningly sparkling from his opened mouth.

Ivan knew that Alfred's happy experiences were all created by his optimism and selflessness in his damned situations. Though Ivan did spark a few of them, he also stood by in the shadows and watched as fate's hands tried to wrangle his sunshine.

"You're wrong about his importance… and you think his limited joy is just a chance of fate?" Winter asked, smiling slightly as the staling continued. By the time Ivan grew fed up with their talking, it'll be too late to pull his lover back.

Winter was right. Ivan was readying more questions as his confusion and limitless thirst for answers grew.

How beautiful the sky looked when you were alone, yet it was more beautiful when you're with someone else…

The stars look like they….

OMG…. Hi…

I'm so sorry, people! But I have an idea that might keep me updating faster/ every week. IT will require some work from those who really want it, but it'll be here for y'all. Just PM me for my cell # and I will give it to you, which will allow you to spam my lazy ass until I update!

Thank you all! Please please please review, and again…. I'm sorry…


End file.
